


Nothing Here to See

by Dumbothepatronus



Series: Nothing Here to See [2]
Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Developing Relationship, Disney, Disney References, Dr. Horrible references, Espionage, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Humor, Literature, Long-Distance Relationship, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pop Culture, Pranks and Practical Jokes, References to Depression, Seattle, Secret Relationship, Time Shenanigans, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), wizards in america
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 76,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbothepatronus/pseuds/Dumbothepatronus
Summary: Hermione, Theodore Nott, and Ginny Weasley have been best friends and partners in mischief ever since 2nd year when they discovered a way to indulge in muggle pop culture at Hogwarts. But with a war looming and trouble on the rise, how will the trio deal with confusing loyalties and secrets- especially when they involve Theo's other best friend, Draco Malfoy? (Canon Divergence)





	1. He Saw the Operation

Ginny giggled as she peeked out around the edge of the Babbity Rabbity tapestry.

Hermione elbowed her sharply in the ribs. She barely had time to duck her red head back behind the curtain before Peeves cartwheeled down the dungeon corridor, whistling Stars and Stripes Forever. Hermione scratched her head- where did he even learn that song? - as the poltergeist skittered out of sight.

"That was close;" breathed Ginny, "we can't have him compromising our mission."

Their "mission" was of a rather mischievous nature. After a long, restless summer, the girls were itching to visit a darker, grungier part of the castle.

Ginny had grown restless in their common room as there wasn't yet an overbearing homework load, and Harry and Ron had been engaged in a rather drawn-out wizard's chess tournament.

"Heerrrrmmmmione" Ginny had wailed.

"Why are we sitting up here reading over Snape's reading assignment for the 57th time when we could be causing mayhem with the third member of the other golden trio?"

"When can I get ahead in my studies if not now, before Professor Flitwick assigns partners for the 6th year projects?"

"You mean, when can we catch up on whatever happened over the summer with Theo if not now, before the homework heavens release over our heads?" Ginny replied. Then she frog marched Hermione out the portrait hole and down the corridor before she could come up with a better argument.

The soft pattering of their feet was the only sound to be heard as they approached the familiar stretch of bare stone wall that hid the entrance to the dorms. Now they just needed to make a big enough diversion to draw their Slytherin friends' attention. With a roguish gleam in her eye, Hermione aimed a projection spell into the hidden room. Even standing outside, the girls could hear the familiar song booming throughout the cavernous space-

He rides across the nation;

A thoroughbred of sin

He got the application that you just sent in-"

Hermione and Ginny nearly collapsed into giggles at the commotion inside the typically stiff and formal rival house's living space. Most of the Slytherins had never encountered such a spell before; it was of Hermione's own invention. It always came in handy whenever she wanted to accentuate her point with a beloved movie quote. She figured a chorus from Theo's personal favorite show would be the perfect calling card.

Her prediction was proven correct within a few seconds, as Theo tossed open the door to the strains of the end of the song-

You're saddled up

There's no recourse

It's high-ho Silver

Signed: Bad Horse."

A shrill female voice shrieked, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS MUGGLE NONSENSE?" through the opening in the wall as Theo closed it behind him. The red-headed witch shot a sly grin at the tall, burly wizard and suddenly grabbed both his hands behind his back and announced, "Seeing as our common room is painfully boring, we are officially kidnapping you. We expect full cooperation unless you fancy your ears whistling like a teapot."

"No objections here," Theo grinned, "who better to be imprisoned by than my two best witches?"

With a wave of her wand, Hermione summoned a blindfold over the eyes of their willing captive. She cast a quick 'Muffliato,' and turned to Ginny. "Where are we going?"

Ginny brought a finger to her chin and stared into a corner of the dungeon. "To the library, of course. The first and last place he will expect to be taken." Quickly cancelling the spell, the two girls began leading Theo through the halls with barely contained giggles.

Madame Pince glared at them warily as they stumbled in and quickly shuffled down the rows of books and into the section on mermaid genetics. They had just pulled out an iridescent tome covered in mermaid skin when Theo groaned, "Can I take off this blasted blindfold yet?"

"The patient wizard catches the gnomes." Ginny snickered as she stepped into his personal space. With a saucy wink towards Hermione, she glazed her palms over Theo's shoulders on her way to remove the offending fabric. When it came clear, his eyes flashed in recognition of his surroundings. "So predictable, Minnie. The only witch in the whole school whose idea of a good time is an evening at the library."

"Oh, hush up you," retorted Hermione, with a smile at the familiar nickname. "It was actually Ginny's idea. I was going to allow you to do the honors, but seeing as you're being so contrary-"

Theo suddenly wrapped his arms around Ginny and spun her out of his way to maneuver himself closer to the coveted mermaid tome. Not willing to give it up without a fight, Hermione shifted the book behind her and stepped backward until her she hit the wall.

"Oh, no you don't!" chortled Ginny in a whispered shout as she tackled Theo from behind. Though Ginny was merely a whisper compared to Theo's bulking brawn, he fell to the floor and dragged Ginny over him, grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

Hermione rifled through the pages until she found a hand-drawn sketch depicting a silver fork and a gentleman's pipe.

She quickly murmured, "Banded Bulbous Snarfblat", and glanced over her shoulder to the section of wall behind her which was now sparkling like the reflection of light on the evening sea.

"Off we go then." Theo hoisted Ginny over his shoulder and hauled her off through the shimmering wall.

"Oh, how I've missed this place," said Hermione as she looked around the cozy room hidden behind the entrance. It was a secret nearly as well kept as the Room of Requirement.

Theo stepped up to a large portrait of a slender red-headed witch in an old-fashioned skirt. "Thank you, Felecia Day. Without you, our evenings would be a thousand times duller."

Hermione smiled and waved at the muggle painting. It was during their second year at Hogwarts that she and Theo had first discovered Felecia's secret room. They had been studying up for a DADA essay about mermaid reproduction when she'd come across the sketch of the fork and pipe. Feeling nostalgic and unable to help herself, she had murmured the lines from the classic childhood film and been quite surprised to see the entrance appear.

Felecia had been a clever muggle-born witch. Journals detailing her work on the room (which still contained her phonograph machine) were stashed away on the bookshelves. Muggle-borns who had discovered its secrets over the years had occasionally left notes about updates they'd made in the remaining pages.

As far as she could tell, the shimmering wall was technically a portal which led to a cavern deep under the lake, far enough away from the constant buzz of magical energy that muggle electronic devices were able to function within- so long as nobody brandied their wand about too much.

The room had long been forgotten and dusty with disuse, but Hermione and Theo had made it into their own personal study spot, away from the annoyed stares of fellow students that inevitably came when they became too noisy debating the finer points of magical theory. They had also smuggled in various muggle devices over the years. They often enjoyed watching muggle films on the tv after long hours of studying or on chilly winter weekends.

This evening, the trio settled into the large sectional sofa and collection of oversized bean bags as Hermione popped in a pirated DVD copy of "Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog", which unsurprisingly had become a quick favorite of Theo's.

"Perfect way to break in the new year. Watching a pompous Gryffindor unashamedly exaggerate his own merits," chuckled Theo.

"Captain Hammer is the embodiment of a Gryffindor hero complex if I've ever seen one," Hermione agreed.

As the film progressed, she noticed Ginny stretching out to claim Theo's lap as her personal footrest. She sighed to herself, imagining that if they weren't on the brink of an all-out wizarding war, it might be nice to have somebody to curl up next to.

Not that Theo and Ginny were an item- Ginny merely enjoyed a mostly platonic and entirely flirtatious friendship with him based on years of evenings shared on the couches of their secret hideout.

As it was, she was certain that having a relationship right now would only end in heartache and distraction when she, Harry, and Ron inevitably threw themselves head-first into the war effort. No, boys were the last thing she needed to be distracted by right now.

When the credits rolled, Hermione stretched languidly and uncurled herself from the deep well of her oversized magenta beanbag.

"Shall I walk you ladies back up to your tower?" Theo asked sleepily.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, seeing as we were the ones who kidnapped you, I think we owe you a bumpy and unpleasant ride in the dark back to your dungeon so you don't discover the location of our evil lair."

"Aaawww, no more blindfolds please-" Theo started, but Ginny was too quick. She twisted in his lap and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like, "I love the air" right into his ear, effectively distracting him while she waved her wand behind her back to cast a temporary blindness charm.

The music from the credits rolling immediately fizzled out into an obnoxious buzzing sound in reaction to Ginny's use of magic. Hermione slapped her hands over her ears against the din and moved to turn it off.

Some time later, they found themselves approaching the Slytherin dorms with a facetiously grumbly Theo being led along by a mischievously grinning Weasley. As they rounded the corner before the entrance, they stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of the haunted and downtrodden face of Draco Malfoy.


	2. Got Your Mail

"I see you've finally decided to return my housemate to his right and proper home;" Draco drawled.

Sobering immediately, Hermione dropped the blindfold charm from Theo's eyes and gave a comfortable nod; "Malfoy".

"It's only been one week, and you're already up to your usual shenanigans," Draco shook his head in a mock-condescending gesture. "Even I don't understand how anybody can already be hanging out in the library."

Theo snorted, "Maybe if you play nice with my girls, they'll tell you their secrets. As it is, I don't fancy being caught out past curfew, so if you don't mind…"

Theo began trying to shuffle past Malfoy and into the Slytherin dorms. As she looked past the commotion, Hermione could see Draco's eyes trained on her; haunted and desperate.

A wave of discomfort washed over her. Anxiously, she glanced down for the watch she had left on her dresser in her parent's house. "Oh, goodness, look at my wrist. I'd better go!"

"Yes, if you don't scurry off, you're going to be horribly late. See you tomorrow, ladies?" Theo gave a quick tip of an imaginary hat.

With a roll of her eyes, Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm, spun her around in the opposite direction, and skipped off with her towards their tower.

As she stared up at the dim light of the moon streaming through the window onto her bed that night, Hermione wondered what Malfoy had been up to over the summer. He had always been there in her peripheral vision- Draco Malfoy; Slytherin. Draco Malfoy; the best friend of her best friend. Her best-friend-in-law.

Recently she had started to notice little things about him- the way his eyes lit up whenever discussions of magical theory dove below the surface of the basic mechanics of incantation. The way he was a good and loyal friend to Theo. And, much to her embarrassment, the way he had grown into his pointy features and become strikingly handsome. But she certainly had never noticed him looking as downtrodden as he did now.

She imagined that if she were in his place, trying to reconcile with her parents choosing the side of a war that she was vehemently opposed to; well, she would likely be feeling the way Malfoy looked tonight.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Draco absentmindedly shuffled through the common room and into his dorm. Flickers of torchlight reflected dully on the opulent silvers and greens of his bedspread, a reflection of his somber mood. Of all the predicaments he imagined pure-blood high society would lead him into, he never dreamed he'd play the unwilling assassin on behalf of a homicidal maniac.

He jerked aside each button of his Oxford and pulled the garment away with an angry yank. He glared at the ugly mark marring the once pristine flesh of his forearm.

"Draco!" Theo hissed, "What the-"

Draco spun his arm behind his back like a first year caught with a bottle of Firewhisky. "What do you want from me, Nott? Take the mark or watch my mother die. There was never any choice for me."

Theo's hands raked violently through his hair, his face painted with distress, "Hermione is my best friend. You know what this war will do to her if his side wins. I love you, but the enemy of my friend is my-"

"I'm no more her enemy than I am yours," Draco kicked at the posters of his bed. "But the best I can do is keep my head down and hope to Merlin that magic will find a way to set things right in the end."

Theo nodded, the tension on his face melting away into a sad resignation. "Ok…. ok. You've been my friend since before I could even ride a broom. I know you. I trust you. Just… you know you can talk to me, right? This isn't something you should go through alone."

With a stiff nod, Draco pondered his first real ally. Perhaps he was right. Maybe with a little help from his friends, he could somehow escape this war with his soul intact.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Later that week, as Hermione walked through the Great Hall towards the breakfast table, she felt a familiar surge of magic rising up from within her. With a small secret smile, she greeted the stir affectionately.

Ever since 3rd year's experiments with time turners, she got these premonitions occasionally. They were what Muggles liked to think of as deja vu, though research and quite a few books ordered from Flourish and Blotts had given Hermione a different understanding. Apparently, her frequent dalliances in time travel had allowed her a deep connection with what "Phone Booth Phenomenons" by Billie Piper called her "Eternal Essence".

Sometimes when Hermione was doing a mundane task or having a conversation with friends, she would get an eerie feeling that this had happened before. The exact circumstances, the exact words of the conversation, her exact state of mind- it was all overwhelmingly familiar. She now understood that this was actually her Eternal Essence reaching out to her through the space-time continuum.

The nature of time is an odd one- objects we act upon exist consistently throughout it, yet change their location and appearance. Piper believes that there is a part of the soul which is not bound by time, existing instead as a constant throughout it. But because our mortal bodies do not enjoy that freedom, our interaction with this part of ourselves is limited.

Sometimes, through our magic, we can reach out to ourselves through time. But just as deja vu can never be forced, people generally cannot purposefully tap into their essence. Because of her increased sensitivity due to her repeated time travel experiences, occasionally Hermione's would send her a message.

Typically wordless, it resembled a greeting. Through it, she would tell herself, 'hello', or perhaps, 'it will all work out in the end'. Occasionally she would experience prophetic dreams through the essence while sleeping, but the content was unremarkable; a conversation between friends suddenly recalled the moment it came to life; a feeling of recognition when she settled in to watch her favorite movies with Theo and Ginny, or to play Donkey Kong with Harry and Ron.

It didn't happen often; perhaps every few months or when she was going through changes that seemed small in the moment but would later prove to be significant to her life's path.

Today, the pleasant connected feeling continued until Hermione had finished her morning porridge and began rifling through the small stack of mail delivered by the morning owls.

Ron poked his head behind Hermione's shoulder, his mouth full of hot crust breakfast pie. "Mugrmephchaffartner?"

"Sorry, Ron; I can't even hear you over the sound of your own mastication."

He swallowed his enormous mouthful of food in one noisy gulp. "Is that Flitwick's note about your charms partner? I jus' got mine in this morning, too." He brandished a lime green note from the stack of mail Pigwidgeon had dropped next to his breakfast plate.

Harry peered over at the small scrap of paper with interest. "Nott. Figures- the pair of you are favorites in practically every class. You'll break the curve for the rest of us," he said with a grimace. Harry turned back to Ron, "And who've you got?"

Ron flipped his paper for Harry to see and reached out to high-five his friend.

"Excellent," said Harry. "I was scared Flitwick would go for the inter-house unity angle and pair us all up with snakes. Got any ideas for our big project, then?"

Hermione looked out across the hall to locate Nott and accidentally found Malfoy instead. Her stomach did a funny sort of swoop as she met his eyes from across the room. He flashed her a small smirk and a wink before she swept her eyes to his companion and waved her note around in the air with a grin. Theo smiled broadly back and jerked his head in a beckoning motion.

Hermione excused herself and crossed the room to plop down on the bench across from her new charms partner. "Well this is convenient," he said. "We won't even have to deviate from our normal study schedule to fit in time to work on our project."

"Lucky you," sneered Draco. "Flitwick stuck me with Longbottom. I don't suppose I could convince you to trade with me?" He shot a pleading look towards Theo.

"Ha! As if I'd give up this brilliant mind to work with Mr. Mushroom lover. I'm afraid you'll have to pine for Granger from afar while we blow your mind with our powers combined." Theo wrapped a toast soldier around his ring finger and lifted it to the sky. "I am CAPTAIN PLANET!"

Hermione snickered as Draco's eyebrows nearly collided together in the center of his face. "I never should have shown you that one." she mused. "Did you have any bright ideas for our project?"

"Something involving the elements perhaps? Earth? Fire? Wind? Water? Hea-"

Hermione chucked a strawberry from the fruit bowl at him. "Let me know at our study session tonight. But be warned- after 7pm Harry and Ron are joining us for movies. Harry thinks it's time to introduce Ron to the wonders of Indiana Jones."

Theo grunted. Though he got along with Hermione's "other" set of friends, they weren't his favorite people to hang out with. Ron was a notoriously loud popcorn chewer and always interrupted the films with ridiculous questions about muggle technology.

Draco ran an elegant hand through his cornsilk hair. "What in Merlin's name is an Indy Anna Joe? Does it have to do with the secrets you're keeping about whatever it is that you do in the library?"

Theo shot Hermione a look. "Someday I'll show you. But Jones wouldn't be my first pick for your introduction to movies."

A flash of light briefly returned to Draco's haunted face. "I'd like that."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a bright and sunny September Sunday when the first Hogsmeade trip rolled around.

After paying a lighthearted visit to Honeydukes and Zonko's with Harry and Ron, Hermione and Ginny had bid farewell to the boys and headed towards The Three Broomsticks, where they had planned to meet up with Theo for a few drinks.

"And the look on Fillion''s face when Luna piped in about Woozles in his teacup! I thought Trelawney was going to break her neck from nodding so hard- oh look!" Ginny cut off abruptly, a look of mischievous calculation in her eyes, "Theo's already got us a table!"

Hermione was suddenly jarred from her smug amusement at her friend's description of her least favorite Hogwarts Professor by the sight of Theo and his reserved table- which was much more crowded than anticipated. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Draco Malfoy seated across from her study buddy, along with Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass.

Despite the extra layer of angst apparent in the shadows under his eyes, she couldn't deny his attractiveness. She slid her eyes surreptitiously over the bulge of his biceps flexed rigidly across his chest as she approached the table.

Ginny snorted as sat next to Theo. "I wasn't aware that this was going to be a snake party, or I would have invited more backup."

"The only backup you need rests securely at the end of your wand and the tip of your tongue," Theo quipped, as Hermione slid into the booth next to Blaise.

Draco leaned on the table to peek around his dark-haired friend and into Hermione's face, "Theo, if you'd have told me there would be girls here today, I would have taken the time to shave." He rubbed long fingers over a smattering of blonde stubble barely visible on his jawline.

Daphne threw her cocktail napkin at him. "I'm a girl, you nitwit."

"And you're practically my cousin, so I don't believe that counts," Malfoy smirked and shoved a butterbeer each at Hermione and Ginny from the collection in the middle of the table.

"So, Theo, it's been a while, my evil serpentine buddy. What's going on?" Ginny nudged Theo's arm with her elbow and flashed a wide grin.

"Oh, you know… life o' crime. I just got the strangest owl the other day…"

As Theo and Ginny made film references in the bewildered faces of the other Slytherin students, Hermione felt herself slipping into a kind of daze, feeling strangely detached from her body. Time seemed to warp and slow inside her mind, a feeling of destiny and significance flooding her senses.

She felt the pull of her Eternal Essence much as she was used to, but with an intensity and underlying current of significance she'd never experienced before. Her attention was drawn to Draco as though he were the sun and she the earth. Deep and resonant inside her mind, a message arranged itself, forceful and undeniable; "That's the man you're going to marry."

Shocked, Hermione gave a tiny shake of her head and glanced minutely at the oblivious blonde. Surely her magic was wrong. This didn't make any sense at all. She barely knew Malfoy, and sure; she couldn't deny his allure, but to suggest that she… that they… why, it was absolutely ridiculous.

And yet, there was something in her soul that knew this as an absolute truth. As sure as she could count on her next breath; as sure as she was that her wand would light up when she cast Lumos. Nonetheless, she had no idea what her essence wanted her to do with the information.

So caught up in what was happening inside her own head, Hermione blinked in surprise when Madame Rosmerta placed a slice of strawberry rhubarb pie down in front of her. She snapped back to reality just in time to hear Theo declare with a wink, "I think after pie it's back to headquarters for us. I've been hearing the siren song of cinema calling my name ever since that dreadfully dull history of magic lesson this Thursday."

Draco quirked an eyebrow, intrigued, as Blaise led Daphne by the elbow towards the exit. Noticing his interest, Theo looked to Hermione. He searched for permission in her eyes and nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, Draco- I think the time has come to let you see our… collection. I think you'll find that it's quite complete. You may even say 'sure, they've got everything'..."

Ginny interrupted with her palm over Theo's mouth. "Alright, there's only so many of those jokes I can stomach before I-" Ginny gave a high-pitched shriek and jerked her hand away from where Theo had licked it.

"Disgusting." She wiped her contaminated hand onto Theo's bottle green robes.

Sometime later in the delicate shimmer cast by the underwater light of their secret lair, Draco snorted. "Merlin, Hermione. I don't understand how a show that blatantly showcases everything wrong with Gryffindor house can be your favorite. 'Captain Hammer' indeed. Are all movie heroes this obtuse?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ginny lobbed a handful of popcorn in his general direction. "Some of us are trying to watch the show."

"As if you don't have it memorized by now," retorted Hermione, but she lowered her voice to a near-whisper and leaned in towards the blonde seated next to her (whom she was definitely not interested in at the moment, but it couldn't hurt to investigate, could it?) (No, Hermione; no. You're on the precipice of a war and it could hurt very, very much.)

"It's meant to be a satire. Dr. Horrible is the anti-hero- this movie is particularly unusual because the usual protagonist/antagonist roles are flipped. We're meant to sympathize with the bad guy, while the character portraying the traditional hero role is purposefully distasteful, which creates a sense of irony in the minds of the view-"

As she spoke, she couldn't help but notice a smirk slowly spreading over Draco's face. She paused, slightly embarrassed by her monologue. "-but I'm sure this is all rather dull to you. Sorry, I'll just... pipe down and let you finish watching."

A warm chuckle escaped Draco's throat. "It's fine, Granger. Honestly, I find it fascinating. Do you know that before Hogwarts, literature was one of my favorite subjects? My tutor always said that in order to understand human behavior and not make a fool of myself in polite society, a study of the written arts is key. I can see how some of the principles applied to understand writing would also apply to this strange muggle medium."

Hermione stared, astonished, as Draco continued, "Whenever I go home for summer hols, I get extra study sessions with my private tutor. Patrick always makes sure to include a generous helping of language arts, considering my interest and how severely lacking it is in the Hogwarts curriculum."

Holy Harpies- Hermione turned back towards the screen in an attempt to disguise her shock. All these years Hermione had been close to Nott, finding in him the study partner that her other friends were not. But while Nott was good with numbers, and a meticulous study partner, he held no pretense of a love of books the way Hermione did.

War; she reminded herself. Lucius Malfoy. The hall of prophecies. Doesn't matter what your essence said. Keep your ever-loving distance.

Finding herself pulled back into the show, she watched as Dr. Horrible steeled himself to pull the trigger on his freeze ray. She felt an almost imperceptible shift on the couch as Draco readjusted his position. A look of discomfort flitted across his shadowy face before it disappeared behind his usual stoic mask. As his eyes met hers, she felt a rush of emotion wash over her. Two things suddenly became very clear: Firstly, Somehow, someway, he was her destiny. Secondly, there was absolutely no way she was going to do anything about that right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed my first chapter. Your responses mean so much to me.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful betas who helped with this chapter, BuddingWriter101 and ExcuseMeWhileIasdfghjkl.
> 
> Right now I'm planning on going with an update schedule of Mondays and Fridays for this story. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter if you feel so inclined- reviews make my day!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Dr. Horrible, or anything really. ;)


	3. He Still Votes 'Neigh'

There was toilet paper sitting on Hermione's bed. Loads of rolls of toilet paper. Veritable mountains of bathroom tissue. "GINNY!" she hollered.

The fiery red-head poked her head out from behind the headboard of the cluttered four-poster.

"You called?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Hermione gestured to the pile of rolls.

"Oh, I thought we'd pay Nott a little visit. It's high time we paid him back for the Vaseline incident."

Ah, yes. Ginny would be looking for a way to prank-back Theo after she had discovered her broom handle covered with goo right before the last Quidditch game.

She grinned manically. "I've already made arrangements with Daphne. She'll make sure the coast is clear so we don't get caught on the way to Theo's room."

Ginny shrunk the rolls down and shoved them into the pockets of her robes. On the way down to the dungeons, the girls giggled and argued over the best strategy to decorate Theo's bed.

As they skipped the trick step in the moving staircase, Ginny shot Hermione a ponderous glance, "So, you and Malfoy…"

Hermione shrugged. "There's nothing between Draco and I. Just air."

"That's not what I saw that night in the library. You two were looking pretty cozy on that couch. I can't say I blame you. That boy-" Ginny pulled a face and waved her hand in front of her face like a fan.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she remembered the way Draco had leaned towards her in the dark of the media room and whispered sweet nothings in her ear about his love of literature.

Ginny looked triumphant at the sight of Hermione's besotted expression. "Told you so."

When they finally arrived at the entrance, Draco was elegantly poised, waiting for them. He leaned against the bare stone wall with his arms crossed over his tailored white shirt. "Daphne says I'm to let you in. I'm not sure what mischief you two trouble-makers are up to, but whatever it is, please leave me out of it."

"Don't worry, Malfoy, we've no quarrel with you. Theo, on the other hand, has it coming… he defiled my Cleansweep." Ginny grimaced, recalling her humiliation at the last match when she had slid around on the shaft of her broom, much like a toddler slipping on the invisible ice of a sidewalk.

"In that case, carry on- Theo knows better than to mess with the sanctity of a broomstick." Draco turned to the blank wall in front of him. "Legilimens."

The wall opened and the girls slid inside to find Daphne alone in the common area, hurriedly ushering them to the 6th year dorms. "Have at it!" She grinned and threw the door open.

Once inside, Hermione made an invisible barrier sectioning off Theo's bed from the rest of the room. Quickly unshrinking the rolls, Ginny began sending them in long streams to all four corners of the barrier charm. Within a few minutes, the area was completely covered with long streams of paper from wall to invisible barrier wall and ceiling to floor. As a finishing touch, Hermione cast her signature sound projection charm, with an additional incantation to make the song play on a loop.

Eager to escape before getting caught, they scurried out of the room just as Rick Astle's dulcet tones began crooning,

Never gonna give you up

Never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Hermione gave Daphne a quick nod and a wave as the girls passed by where their partner in crime was still staking out the common area. Her escape was hindered, however, as they passed through the secret dungeon entrance. Draco reached out to grab Hermione's wrist, leaving her frozen in her tracks. A spark of flames shot straight up her arm and into her stomach at the strong pressure of his fingers against her skin.

"Hey, Granger, I've been meaning to speak with you. I've already read through all the classic wizarding novels Patrick sent with me. I was wondering if you had any recommendations for me to read next?" He looked hopeful; slightly timid as he swept his gaze into Hermione's startled eyes.

Ginny cleared her throat obnoxiously, "Whelp, that's my cue! I'll just leave you two lovebirds to geek out. I'm making a clean escape before Nott gets back." She kissed Hermione cheekily on both sides of her face, gave an exaggerated wink, and scampered down the empty hallway.

Hermione sighed and shook her head at her friend's antics. "I don't actually know a ton about wizarding literature. I'm afraid I'm most familiar with Muggle authors."

"That would be fine. With the wizarding pool being as limited as it is, I believe I've read most of the magical classics at this point. I'm ready to branch out and experience something different."

He glanced furtively around at the empty corridor. "Just so long as…. Well, don't tell anyone. I'm certain my father would consider anything muggle to be contraband and I'm not currently looking to make any waves. Perhaps we could transfigure the covers?"

Their quiet conversation came to an abrupt halt as Ginny reached the end of the hallway and was suddenly swept over Theo's shoulder with a series of squeals. "Now isn't this suspicious? His thunderous voice boomed. "A pair of lionesses wandering way beyond the boundaries of the Pride Lands."

"See you later, Malfoy!" Hermione rushed off towards her captured friend. "I'll owl you later regarding our… collaboration."

By the time she reached Ginny, the witch had somehow managed to extract herself from Theo's hold and cast a defensive Tarantallegra over her shoulder at him. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand in a half high-five, half hang-on-for-dear-life and the duo sprinted gleefully away from the scene of their recent crime.

The following Thursday, Draco Malfoy's face lit up in a warm smile when a school owl delivered a stack of Dickens, Twain, and Bronte novels charmed to look like supplementary potions textbooks.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

On a chilly afternoon in mid-October, Hermione and Theo were sitting in the study area of their secret lair, working on their charms project. A set of tall bookcases and room dividers separated the desks from the main room to keep distractions at bay.

"So Kneazles are easy, but how can we get other familiars to figure out how to use the charmed pendant?"

Hermione ran her fingers through her curls and leaned back in her chair as she tapped her quill on her chin. She didn't even see the flash of amusement that passed through Theo's eyes before her chair was unexpectedly tipped backward. She shrieked in surprise as she found herself suddenly staring at the ceiling, and then- Draco Malfoy's roguish grin.

"Malfoy, you prat! Put me back right this instant."

Draco's face sagged in a mock pout, "Not until you say the magic words"

"Avada Kedavra", Hermione mumbled.

Draco stilled dramatically and fell slowly backward, chair still in tow, until both were lying prone on the floor.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Granger." Theo smirked. "Bad Horse will be proud. Be expecting your official welcoming into the Evil League of Evil by the end of the week."

Hermione felt heat rising to her cheeks. She was practically on top of him, the chair the only separation between them. She could practically feel his smug satisfaction radiating out from beneath her. Feeling self-conscious, she rolled off the side of her seat and onto the floor next to where her tormentor had pretended to fall.

Primly, she set her chair upright in its original position. She seated herself across from Theo and positioned her pen over her page of notes. "Now, about toads-"

Suddenly Draco was in her ear. "Now that's cold, Granger. No remorse for your evil deeds? Not even a slightly regretful backwards glance? What's next, poisoning old ladies?"

Theo snorted. "I can see that our study session is never going to stay on track now that you have crashed it."

"I gave you a chance to trade with me, but you just couldn't give her up."

Hermione snapped her charms book shut. "Ok, meeting adjourned. We clearly aren't going to make any more progress now that the Prince of Dragons has shown up. I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Night, Granger." Theo began packing his books into his bag. "See you Friday, for Halloween. Still planning on some mischief with the Gryffindor posse?"

Not being privy to these plans, Draco shot her a questioning glance. With a sigh, she admitted, "Ron really wants to go out to the shrieking shack again. Swears there's some tradition and feral magic that night, though I'm pretty sure we uncovered all its secrets way back in 2nd year. Harry and Ginny are going too."

A hint of jealousy flashed through Malfoy's eyes before he carefully schooled it away. He'd noticed the way Ron looked at Hermione, and the shrieking shack was a classic, if uninventive, way for wizards to get closer to the object of their desires. Though Draco knew it was a bad idea to be publicly involved with Granger right now, the thought of the Weasel wrapping his arms around the frightened, curly-haired witch made him shudder.

The tension in his shoulders had not yet departed when he and Theo made it back to their dorms that night.

"Mate, be careful. You're an excellent Occlumens, but whenever you're around her you've got feelings scribbled all over your face. If anyone finds out-"

Draco sighed, "I know. I know. Ever since that night in The Three Broomsticks I feel the most irresistible draw towards her. This summer, this year- they've been so horrific. When I'm around her, the world feels right again."

He sunk into the side of his bed, resting his face in his hands. "Unfortunately, 'Bad Horse' has spoken. My father's humiliation has set me on a path I never wanted. Honestly, I can't even bring myself to think about what he has tasked me with, much less consider a way to carry it out."

After a minute of tense silence, Draco lifted his eyes to observe a very constipated look on Theo's face. "Go on then. I can see you're going to be terribly uncomfortable until you do."

"Canticum" Theo cast, relief obvious on his face. Draco gave an exasperated sigh as the lyrics Theo just couldn't keep in quietly played-

...your humiliation means he still votes 'neigh'

So now assassination is just the only way

There will be blood; it might be yours

So go kill someone. Signed: Bad Horse

"Draco," Theo shook his head, his heart heavy, "We both know you're not a murderer. You are never going to find it within yourself to…"

Draco shot him a warning look, a silent plea not to speak freely of his task for fear of being overheard.

"Muffliato", Theo mumbled. "I think you should go to Dumbledore. Just consider it. It's no secret around Hogwarts that Granger and I are friends. What with my father being involved in the… Evil League of Evil, you know that puts a target on her back. When it comes down to the wire, I'll be abandoning ship and hopping on with those blasted Gryffindors if I know what's good for me. Why don't you come with me?"

Malfoy held his hands clasped together in front of his face; his brow furrowed.

"If I run, my mother will be a hostage. Not to mention the literal tracking device tattooed onto my arm. I can't hide from him. Not since I accepted his brand to save my mother. What would you suggest I do?"

Theo shrugged, "I don't know…. But what do you think will happen to Hermione, if the Death Eaters roll out their new world order? What will the war do to her if we lose? How will you live with yourself if Voldemort takes over and you do nothing to stop it?"

Draco paled. "Lucky I'm a Malfoy, then. Backed into a corner, we always find our way out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Shout-out to my wonderful betas for this chapter, BuddingWriter101 and Macytayyy. 
> 
> Reviews make my day. :)
> 
> Updated Fridays and Mondays


	4. Gently Wafting Curtains

Ginny pulled Hermione towards the great hall on Halloween night. She was humming with excitement that had nothing to do with the prospect of the annual feast. "Ginny, just what mischief are you up to? You're buzzing like a flock of Nargles around Luna Lovegood's head."

She waggled her eyebrows suggestively towards Hermione. "Oh, you know- Halloween… spooky nightmare houses… it's full of opportunities."

Hermione snorted. "Opportunity for what? Staring at dilapidated houses that lost their ghosts decades ago when Lupin left school?"

Ginny clucked her tongue and shook her head admonishingly. "No, no, no. Opportunities to hide my face in Harry's very firm set of shoulders. Honestly, Hermione, have you no imagination?"

Theo Nott suddenly joined the girls before they entered the hall. "Really, Ginny, have you no shame? I thought we were an 'us'. Now I hear that you're planning to run out on me for that lightening-faced prat? I'll have you know; my shoulders will also be available for your manufactured fear."

Ginny just rolled her eyes. "You know when I flirt with you, I don't mean it that way. You're just too much fun to tackle."

"Funny you should say that. If that were true, how come Minnie's not all up in my personal space?"

"Probably because unlike Ginny, I am not an insatiable flirt nor am I a universal toucher. Don't worry, Theo- no matter what happens, I'm sure you'll always hold a special place in Ginny's headlock."

As the trio neared where Harry and Ron were seated at the Gryffindor table, Theo gave the girls a small salute and headed over to sit next to Malfoy. Ginny slid into the seat next to Harry, leaving Hermione to sit by Ron.

As she settled into her chair, she quickly looked over the Halloween feast selection and licked her lips. She was just about to reach for a cauldron cake with purple steam rising from its top when Ron reached forward to grab one of her wayward curls.

"Hang on, I think you have a bit of something in your hair." Ron frowned as he tried to untangle the unidentified foreign object from her locks. After several moments of frustrated picking, he started to reach for his wand. Sensing impending disaster, Hermione grabbed her own and cast a quick 'Reneo'. Her hair unfurled from a small pendant the size of a Galleon.

"Looks like one of the communication devices Theo and I are trying to charm for our project. We got the idea from the DA galleons we used last year- only we want to make it possible for wizards to be able to use them with their familiars. The only trouble is, I can't figure how to get the less intelligent animals to send any sort of coherent message back through them."

Harry looked thoughtful. "Maybe you can tune them to get in touch with the creatures' magical signatures. You know, dig deep to brush up with their core magic. Core magic has a way of communicating on a baser level- like when I speak Parseltongue. It's an instinctual thing."

Hermione gave a small start at Harry's mention of core magic. She did not wish to be reminded of the intense incident she'd had with her essence last month, but she just couldn't keep it out of her mind. Every little glance she shared with Draco; every time he sent her "anonymous" mail raving about themes in the latest muggle classic he had finished… he was everywhere in her mind, drowning out the very reasonable voice admonishing her to keep him at arm's length.

"Are you ready to head out?" The sound of Harry's voice broke Hermione out of her reverie. The four friends left the remains of their dinner behind and collected Theo before they headed out into the foggy night air.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Despite Hermione's knowledge to the contrary, she had to admit- there was something ghostly about the shrieking shack on Halloween night. Dark and foreboding, it stood in sharp contrast against the subtle greys of the mist surrounding the Scottish landscape.

Ginny shuddered forcefully and leaned a little closer to Harry as they approached the abandoned ramshackle building.

"Alright, Ginny?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Oh, you know… just feeling a bit… nippy."

Harry drew his eyebrows together and cast a warming charm over her. Theo chuckled heartily at her failed attempt to gain Harry's attention.

"Did you need some extra body warmth, Ginny?" he proclaimed obnoxiously. "Don't worry; Captain Hammer's here. I'll lend my warming expertise."

Ginny sent a glare in his direction, which he cheerfully ignored, opting instead to sweep her into a big bear hug. "Apparently Potter needs a little bit of education on how to properly care for his female friends," he declared.

Harry scratched his head nervously. "Right, then." He said awkwardly, as Theo deposited Ginny back on the ground next to him.

The group went quiet again as a howl sounded nearby, possibly from the bushes to the left of the house.

Slightly spooked, Hermione turned to Ginny. "What do you suppose-AAAIEEEEEK!"

A warm pair of arms had wrapped abruptly around her waist and startled the dickens out of her. As if on cue, Ginny threw her arms around the wizard closest to her- who, by design, was Harry. He wrapped his arms protectively around her as she buried her face in his chest.

Hermione felt, rather than heard, Draco's warm chuckle resonating from deep in his torso and into her upper back he observed the scene his antics had caused.

She spun around in his arms and pushed her hands against his surprisingly firm chest with a loud smack. "What was that for? Are you out of your mind?"

He peered down at her and smirked at the sight of the feisty little witch encircled in his hold.

"Theo put me up to it. After the operation you pulled the other day, he said you deserved a little bit of payback." He leaned in a little closer and dropped his voice down for only her to hear. "Besides, it looks like my little stunt got your ginger friend exactly what she wanted."

Sure enough, Ginny was playing up her fear, shivering in Potter's arms as he patted her consolingly on the back, looking slightly flattered.

"Are you sure she didn't put you up to this?" Hermione accused.

"Well, let's just say I might have been presented with multiple offers. I have to say, I don't much mind how nicely this is shaping up for myself." Hermione scowled, her heart breaking slightly as pushed off his chest with her palms and out of his warm embrace.

"And just what do you plan to do now? Your mission has apparently been accomplished."

"On the contrary- it's not every day I find myself together with you away from the public eye. I intend to make the most of my circumstances."

"Oh, so you'd like to review some Dickens together? Perhaps muse over the very idea that Moby Dick ever became a classic? If only Herman Melville had a proper editor…"

Draco scoffed. "Granger, if you ever wrote a novel I have a feeling it would end up sounding very much like the one you so despise. You'd rant on for pages about the magical theory and precise application of "Wingardium Leviosa" before you ever got to the meat of anything. And don't even get me started on the tangents you'd go off on regarding the rights of magical creatures."

She scoffed. "How very dare you! Like you'd be much better- your novel would be full of dreary moping and bored aristocrats looking loftily down upon the filthy commoners."

Draco frowned and clutched his hand over his heart. "Ouch, Granger. I like to think I'm slightly better company than that."

Hermione sighed, "Of course you are, Draco. I was only teasing."

Suddenly Ron broke away from where he was standing next to Harry and started rallying the group to make a move to the media room to finish up the evening with a scary film.

Draco's lips pulled up at the corners, his eyes filled with wistful longing. "I really don't want to say goodnight. But with the current political state, I won't risk your safety by being seen publicly with you. May I meet back up with you in the library?"

Not trusting her voice, Hermione simply nodded.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Why is everything all gray?" Ron complained loudly as he moved towards the tv in the media room. "It's hard to tell what's going on with no colors,"

"There's nothing wrong with the set, Ronald, so don't you dare try to fiddle with the TV. Arsenic and Old Lace is a classic muggle film. When movies were first being produced, they didn't quite have the technology to make them in color."

Ron grumbled. "I wanted to watch The Shining, but no, 'we have to broaden our horizons and experience classic theatre' she says."

As he ambled back over to the sectional sofa, he began to angle himself to drop between Draco and Hermione. Not willing to give up the valuable real estate, Malfoy shifted closer to the curly-haired witch and draped his arm casually over the couch behind her.

Hermione noticed Ginny had positioned herself rather close to Harry on the other end of the expansive sofa, while Nott had nestled into her other side, "Just in case Potter's not doing his job properly."

Hermione snorted and whispered to Draco, "It's not as if this is a properly 'scary' movie. More of a comedy, actually."

"Hmmmm. And I was so hoping to take advantage of your terror."

"Sorry, Malfoy, it looks as though you'll have to keep your hands to yourself this time."

Draco sighed as though he'd just been asked to write a 3-foot essay on Flobberworms.

One hour and fifty-eight minutes later, Ron stared at the closing credits in bewildered disbelief. "Well, that was… huh. Really something."

Harry laughed. "Next year it's back to The Shining, I think."

It being rather late, the group began to filter out of the room to turn in for the night as Draco and Hermione found themselves swept up in a discussion of the film.

"I think I understand your master plan," Draco said. "You're trying to show me an example of how each House handles murder. I never imagined I'd see a homicidal Hufflepuff duo represented in theatre. So, thank you for that."

Hermione snickered. "You're righter than you know. This movie was originally written as a play and was performed in live theatre for years before it was ever translated to film."

Hours later, Hermione found herself still planted on the couch, her bare foot in Draco's lap as he had somehow convinced her to allow him to massage the kinks out of it after all the walking she had done down to the shrieking shack earlier.

"...of course, it didn't take me long to see that everything my father had taught me about blood prejudice was wrong. I have Theo to thank partially for that. And, of course, the wondrous specimen of a witch sitting before me." Draco gave a shy smile and looked warmly up at Hermione, then sobered suddenly.

"Unfortunately, the downside to my enlightenment is that I now fully recognize the Fiendfyre I find myself in now for what it is, yet I have no idea how to escape it."

Hermione noted sadly that the haunted look she had observed at the beginning of the school year had resurfaced in his eyes. "You know you can talk to me, Draco. You know I won't think any less of you for whatever it is you're obviously suffering through."

"Funny. That's what Theo said."

"And it was true, was it not?"

His attention dropped down to his right hand. He twirled his signet ring around his finger with his left. After a moment of silence, he lifted his chin and gave her a long look. "I'm afraid the stakes are slightly different in your case. And yet; I've run every scenario possible through my head; every different future I can imagine. It always circles back to the same conclusion: without this conversation, I'm ruined."

Draco grimaced and visibly steeled himself for what he was about to do. Painstakingly slowly, he began to roll up the sleeve of his Oxford to reveal the evil symbol hidden beneath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas over on fanfiction.net, buddingwriter101 and macytayyy. 
> 
> Updated Mondays and Fridays.
> 
> I do not own anything. ;)


	5. Taking Matters into Your Own Hands

Dumbfounded, Hermione stared at the ugly mark carved into her friend's beautiful flesh. Of all the horrors she'd imagined happening at Malfoy Manor over the summer, she'd never dreamed his mother would have let things be taken this far.

How could anyone who loved their son allow them to become a child soldier; a pawn in a war headed by a madman? She felt anger and contempt welling within her as she realized the awful situation he had been forced into.

Draco turned sadly away as he rolled the fabric of his pristine white sleeve to cover the offending symbol.

"Please, say something" he pleaded through gritted teeth.

"Oh, Draco." She shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes. "How could they? It's so, so wrong. I can't imagine what they could have possibly been thinking. I can't imagine that you wanted this."

As she reached out to caress the sleeve now covering his forearm, the moisture in her eyes began to stream down her face.

His shoulders dropped three inches as he let out a breath with a relieved huff. He pulled her into his arms and caressed her wet cheeks with trembling thumbs, wiping away her horrified tears.

"Oh, sweetheart. Don't you cry those pretty little tears for me. I'm a Slytherin, after all- it's hardly surprising that I should have to suffer for the prejudice of my youth."

"The prejudices of your father, you mean. It isn't your fault you were raised by a family of bigots. Surely you already redeemed yourself when you realized the error of your ways way back when we started school."

"While I'm relieved that you feel that way, unfortunately it does nothing to remedy my situation. I'm afraid this gruesome tattoo wasn't the worst of what the Dark Lord had in mind for my family's punishment."

Hermione pulled her head up from where it had been cradled on his chest to look up into his mournful eyes.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Sane has given me a task. A task which, I expect, is meant to be the death of me. Ostensibly, I'm to assassinate Albus Dumbledore."

"But that's madness!" Hermione choked. "Even V-Voldemort himself couldn't hope to accomplish a hit on one of the most powerful wizards of all time!"

Draco nodded silently and allowed her to connect the dots in her head and come to the obvious conclusion.

After several moments of silence, she straightened determinedly, a look of pure Gryffindor steel sharpening her face. "I'm afraid there's nothing for it. You're going to- we are going to have to go to him."

Draco looked puzzled. "Go to whom?"

"Why, to Dumbledore, of course."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that week, Hermione spotted Draco in an empty hallway on her way to the library. She grabbed him by the front of his robes and pushed him into her favorite hiding spot behind the tapestry of Babbity Rabbity.

"Muffliato." She let go of her handful of shirt and took a step back. Draco responded by taking a step forward, a teasing glint in his eye and a wide smile on his face visible even in the dim light. His hands reached out to rest on either side of her waist.

"Well hello there, Granger. What a pleasant surprise. If I'd have known all I had to do to get you pulling me into secret corridors was roll up my sleeves, I would have done it ages ago."

She felt her face heat up, suddenly grateful for the dim lighting. She took another step backward and found the wall in the small enclosed space with her heels. "I didn't pull you in here to cuddle, Malfoy- Dumbledore responded to my request this morning. We're to meet in his office at 8:00 this evening."

Draco sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from wrapping them anew around the reluctant witch. "Are you sure about this? I just don't know that there's anything he can do."

"Well, that's why we have to go to him, isn't it? We don't have any idea how to fix this. But if anyone knows anything, it'll be him. The man is practically omniscient."

Draco looked doubtful but gave a small nod. "I trust you, and I know you trust him. And hey- almost any option is better than suicide by assassination attempt."

Hermione nodded. "Who knows? Maybe he knows a way to remove it. Or a spell to render it useless." She lifted her hand and lightly traced over his arm where the ugly symbol was hidden beneath his sleeve.

He smiled sadly. He would allow her this small slice of hope despite his misgivings. "Maybe. Now what ridiculous password has he come up with this time?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione's eyes darted around nervously as she made sure the coast was clear.

"Laundry day."

As she spoke the password Dumbledore had owled to her for their meeting, the gargoyle guarding his office leapt to the side to reveal a spiral staircase.

She tried to shake out her jitters as she ascended the steps, but the rhythm she beat out on the closed door came out skittish and erratic.

"Enter."

Dumbledore's steady tone from inside the office did nothing to soothe her spirit as she pushed through to find Draco already seated before the headmaster, his foot crossed over his ankle and uncharacteristically bouncing.

The headmaster's hands were steepled on the desk behind several dishes of what appeared to contain a variety of magical and muggle sweets. Hermione reached for the bowl nearest herself and picked out an innocuous-looking hard candy. She popped it into her mouth and began to tear the paper wrapper into tiny squares as the soothing taste of lavender and honey overtook her.

"I have to admit, I couldn't deny my curiosity when I received your request. What is it that the two of you would wish to meet with me about?"

Draco took a deep breath and began to explain his predicament to the wizard before them. After several minutes, when his explanation was complete, a tense silence filled the office.

"I believe there is a muggle saying. 'In a time of universal deceit, telling the truth is a revolutionary act.' Young Draco Malfoy, you have been honest with me today in what amounts to be a tremendous act of courage. I wish that I had happier tidings to tell. But, in return for your act of good faith, I offer one of my own.

"Most unfortunate for us all, the truth is that nothing you have told me today is new information to me. It is with deep regret that I must ask you to fulfill the task that has been given you."

Draco's mouth fell open in abject horror. Hermione began to choke on her candy, but Dumbledore calmly waved his wand and cast a silent spell which caused it to vanish from her windpipe.

"Surely you can't be serious!" Draco raged. He rose to his feet to pace back and forth in front of Dumbledore's desk. "I came to you to avoid this fate. Hoping that you might have the answer to saving my soul. I have no desire to murder anyone. I trusted you to-"

"I am serious, and don't call me Shirley." the old headmaster interrupted. Malfoy sputtered and shook his head in exasperation.

"The fact is, Draco, that I am already dying. Severus Snape has made an unbreakable vow to your mother to help you succeed in this task. You come to me desiring rescue; a safe haven. I regret to inform you that I can offer you none. If you had come to me before the Dark Mark was branded onto your skin, I could have hidden you and your mother away. Unfortunately, the compelling magic in your arm makes hiding you impossible.

"Your mother we could squirrel away, if she were willing. However, I imagine her loyalty to you will prevent her from hiding for the duration of the war. I believe your best option at this point is to become an undercover agent for the Order of the Phoenix. From what I understand, your Occlumency skills are quite developed?"

Draco nodded his head. One of his private tutors specialized in Occlumency; he had been trained in the subtle art from a young boy.

"And how convenient; the perfect handler is already present at this meeting."

The old headmaster gestured towards where Hermione sat rigid in her seat. "How many people are aware of the nature of your relationship?" A twinkle sparked in his eye as he pondered the pair of students in front of him.

"Oh, no, professor- you misunderstand. Malfoy and I are not together."

A single eyebrow raised itself on the headmaster's face.

"Is that quite so? Semantics notwithstanding, my question remains. How many people know that you and Mr. Malfoy are 'not together'?"

Draco's chest expanded with pride; the need for this precaution was something he had anticipated.

"I've been very careful. Aside from a few instances where Hermione was seeking out an audience with Theo, I haven't been seen with her in public. Only a few of our trusted friends are aware of our…. friendship. Harry, Ron, Theo, and Ginny."

"Good. I suggest that you keep it that way. Publicly distance yourself as much as possible from those who are loyal to the Order. Now is the time to sell the illusion of your allegiance to Voldemort in the public's eye. Then when the time comes, we will work out a solution to your little murder problem."

"My little-." He cut himself off and raked his fingers through his hair in open aggravation.

"If you're going to push this issue, I'm telling you right now that the answer is no. There's no way I'm going to just kill you." He waved his hands angrily in front of his chest.

"Then you are most fortunate that Severus is willing to bear that particular burden for you. Now, on to the matter of the vanishing cabinet…"

Their meeting with the older wizard stretched on for many more minutes while the trio hashed out the details of Draco's espionage. Dumbledore eventually sent them away and informed them that a silver spoon would be placed on Hermione's pillow when it was time to meet again.

They exited the office together and shut the door behind them. Hermione shuddered and walked straight into Draco's willing arms. He tucked her head under his chin protectively as she shook violently in his hold.

"Shhhh, shhh shh. Everything's going to be fine."

"It's not fine. He wants you to take the blame; to send you out with those animals. To become one of them, at least in appearance. To risk your life. To ruin your reputation and imitate something you despise. This is anything. but. fine."

What was worse; it was her fault. If she hadn't pushed him to go to Dumbledore in the first place, maybe they could have figured out a better plan.

He put her head between his hands and tipped it gently to look into his eyes. "And will you not also be risking yours, when the time comes? When war breaks out and Potter rallies the troops, I fully expect you to be standing next to him; the biggest possible walking target of them all. I'll do anything I can to tip the odds in your favor."

His voice dropped down to a whisper as he leaned forward to press their foreheads together.

"I fully intend to survive what's coming. I wish to see the end of this madness. To have the freedom to be something more than 'not together'".

Slowly he dropped his hands away from the side of her face and tore himself away to descend the steps of the spiral stairs.

Hermione sunk to her knees and buried her face in her hands for ten whole minutes before she took a shuddering breath, pulled her face back together, and headed back to her empty bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to Buddingwriter101 over on fanfiction.net for being an awesome beta!
> 
> Updated Fridays and Mondays. Reviews make my day!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter.


	6. A Sec to Catch my Breath

Ginny sat in a magenta bean bag in their secret lair. The Mission: Impossible theme song played in the background.

"I found your note on my pillow. What was it you wanted to meet with me about?" Hermione asked warily.

"You, my friend, have been walking around for weeks looking like you hugged a cactus. It's time for a diversion."

Hermione sighed. Ever since their meeting with the Headmaster, she hadn't been exactly cheerful. True to the headmaster's instructions, Malfoy had taken to sneering at her in public and otherwise distancing himself from her association.

Though they were still able to meet privately in the media room, and she still sent him muggle books whenever he ran out, the pretense was wearing on her.

Also, she was furious with Dumbledore for not having a better solution to his predicament.

Not to mention the fact that despite her best efforts, she found herself steadily falling for Draco Malfoy.

Oh, she had warned herself not to allow her heart to get involved. From her limited experience with boys, Hermione already knew that she was a piner.

When Victor Krum had taken her to the Yule Ball in 4th year, she had become besotted with puppy love. Bless her Gryffindor heart, despite only having been with him for a short time, and never having progressed past holding hands, his return to Durmstrang after the school year's end had been hard on her.

From this, she had learned that when she gave her heart, she gave it fiercely and strongly. The heartache and pain that she felt when her relationship was severed, new as it was, had been intense. Consequently, she was hesitant to enter any relationships at all unless she could clearly see them working out long-term.

Truth be told, she hadn't had any romantic forays after Victor, simply because she didn't want her heart to be broken when she eventually had to fully focus on the war. The time for love was after the defeat of Voldemort.

After all, Hermione had read 'Romeo and Juliet'. She knew they both ended up dead. She prided herself in her ability to learn from books, and this was a lesson she felt a particular connection to: don't get involved with somebody you have no business being involved with.

Hermione was nothing if not logical. What was the point in causing herself pain by giving away her heart if the relationship was doomed to fail from the beginning?

And that wasn't even considering what had happened during first year…

Hermione looked up at Ginny's conspiratorial grin, set her shoulders, and smiled. If anyone could bring her out of her funk, it was loyal, observant Ginny.

"Did you have anything particular in mind?"

Ginny held up a large cauldron and tipped it so Hermione could see its contents. It was filled to the brim with multicolored stacks of muggle post-it notes.

"And what do you propose we do with those?"

"Remember when we TP'd Theo's personal space? Well, I've been thinking. I'll bet that all it took to clean it up was a quick flick of the wand. No hassle at all. So, I sent these to Fred and George, and they modified them. They are magic-proof." She gave a wicked grin.

"And they have a date with the Slytherin common room."

"But won't the house elves just clean them up after everyone's in bed?"

Ginny shook her head, clucking her tongue. "Honestly, I'm insulted you think so little of me. I've already got an understanding with Dobby. He was tickled pink to be 'serving the chosen one's girlfriend'"

Hermione snorted. "Harry is hardly your boyfriend. Didn't he give you that line- 'Ginny, I think you're great, but I really am not ready to be in a relationship?"

"Why yes. I wonder where he got the inspiration for that?" Ginny shot her a pointed glare.

"Exactly. War is a terrible time for romance."

"Right, right. Except when Harry says that, he actually appears to mean it. When you say it, you go right ahead and jump into Draco's arms anyway."

Ginny's voice took on a simpering quality. She fluttered her eyelids and brought her clasped hands below her chin.

"Oh Draco, tell me more about what you think about Charlie Dickhands! You know how I can't resist you when you sound like a middle-aged literature professor."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I do not look like that."

Ginny just grinned. "If you say so."

Twenty minutes later, Daphne let them into Slytherin house. "Seeing as the entire class is up at the Quidditch pitch for the match with Hufflepuff today, you should have three full hours to complete your mischief. Once again, I only ask you to leave my room alone."

"Don't worry, Daphne- we'd never do anything to risk our working relationship. Would you like to join in the fun? We could use an extra set of hands."

And that was how Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Daphne Greengrass came to find themselves co-conspirators in covering the Slytherin dungeons with what amounted to thousands of post-it notes.

It turned out that Daphne had quite an eye for design. She was quite helpful in piecing together a layout of the Gryffindor crest onto one of the large expanses of wall.

As the finishing touch, the girls covered Theo's bedspread, headboard, trunk, and sheets with a garish neon pink and yellow checkerboard pattern.

Ginny squealed with delight. "He'll either spend ages removing them before he's able to go to bed, or he'll be having a very crunchy night's sleep."

Hermione giggled as she imagined Pansy's face when she walked into the common room to see the giant lion emblem on the wall. "We'd better go before the game is over and the whole of Slytherin discovers us red-handed in their territory."

"I'll follow you out," said Daphne. "If I'm to avoid suspicion, I'd best make an appearance at the match. It was a pleasure, as always."

Saturday morning at breakfast, an owl dropped an electric blue post-it note onto Hermione's plate. On it was scrawled a single word in untidy handwriting: "touché".

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next time Theo and Hermione found themselves in their study spot to finish the work on their project, the table had been overlaid with stripes of colorful post-its. Several of the recycled papers had favorite movie quotes scrawled onto them.

Inspecting a neon green note that read, "Do or do not: There is no try", Hermione mused, "I think we're as ready now as we'll ever be. We never did figure out how to get the pendants to work for toads. I suppose Flitwick will have to be satisfied with Kneazles and rats."

"I doubt anybody but Longbottom even has a toad anymore, anyway. They're practically obsolete."

He fiddled with the notes on the table in an attempt to build some sort of house of cards out of them. "Do you want to do the speaking tomorrow, or should I?"

As they were wrapping up their discussion, Hermione heard a faint rustle coming from the other section of the room, announcing Malfoy's arrival.

"What, have you come to steal my girl away?" Theo pouted. "I never should have introduced the two of you. I miss having Minnie all to myself."

As he spoke, he stalked around the table to loom behind her. Sensing danger, Hermione stood to face him defensively. Quick as a broomstick, Theo scooped her up bridal style and attempted to make a run for the exit.

"Oh, no you don't," Draco muttered. "Petrificus Totalus."

With a self-satisfied smirk, Malfoy carefully untangled his prize from his friend's arms and tenderly carried her over to the sectional sofa.

She couldn't help the blush that overcame her or the erratic beat of her heart as she lay gently in his arms before he nestled her into the corner of the couch.

A choked gasp escaped her lips as she felt his steadfast gaze on her face. "I suppose we'd better let him go," she said nervously.

With a sigh, Draco tore his eyes away and cancelled the spell.

Theo gave a disgusted grunt. "Thank Merlin. One more minute of that disgusting show and I might have lost my dinner. Say, I wonder what happens if you puke while petrified?" Theo shuddered. "Let's hope we never find out."

As Theo exited through the secret passage, Hermione yawned and stretched from her perch on the couch. "I'm a bit tired tonight. Would you like to just watch a movie? I don't think you've seen 'Tarzan' yet."

Tarzan was one of Hermione's favorites, especially when she was in the mood for a good cry. Sure enough, within the first ten minutes, silent tears streamed down her face.

Draco glanced at her, catching the flurry of movement when she swiped her had to brush them away. He reached over the couch between them and took her hand in his.

A thrill of excitement shot through her at the contact, making her heart race and her breath heavy. She should tell him to stop. Or possibly scoot in even closer and lean into his warm, sturdy chest.

Draco's thumb began to roll in soothing circles on the back of her hand. She felt as though every nerve was catching on fire. Desperately, she tried to find it within her pull her hand away. It was too much. The more she allowed his sweet caress; the more physical comfort she took from him, the more pieces of her heart she gave away. Soon she would be lost to him.

Yet, despite the pleading from the logical side of her brain, her heart was winning the battle. His tender assault on her willpower continued until the credits rolled, and they sat in the glow of the television and the soothing music of Phil Collins.

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

She took a deep, steadying breath as she braced herself to rip out both of their hearts.

"What's the matter, love?" Concern colored his face as he searched her eyes.

"This is too much. I can't do this with you right now. You're going to be torn away from me, and I can't- I can't…"

She pushed the air from her lungs in a forceful gust and looked down at her lap. "I like you, Draco. I wish that we could be together. But at this moment in time, it just doesn't make sense. Someday, after the war, when we're free to choose each other-" Hermione cut off as all the strength in her voice fizzled out.

"I can be whatever you need me to be. I can wait for you."

He studied her face with calculating eyes.

"I will do what you need me to do to get through the war. If that means taking a step back, then that is what I will do."

In stark contrast to his words, Draco leaned in closer and reached around to rub circles onto her back with his fingertips.

She sat silent for several minutes, searching for the will to create emotional distance between them. Finally, she managed, "I don't think I can handle not being your friend. But… I don't think we should hold hands anymore."

Draco's eyebrows raised, a self-satisfied smirk overtaking his face despite himself. "Really? That's what has you all worked up?" He put his chin between his thumb and forefinger in a pondering gesture. "I have to admit; the temptation is strong."

Startled by his sudden shift in mood, Hermione asked, "What temptation?"

"If holding your hand melts you like chocolate in my palm, what would happen if I were to…" his face slid closer to hers until their noses were inches apart. "sweep you into my arms and discover exactly what those beautiful lips taste like?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Mondays and Fridays
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter


	7. Only Doom That's Looming

Shocked by his forwardness, Hermione swallowed hard. But just as quickly as he had swooped in, Draco shifted away. He crossed his arms across his chest and observed her with a smug grin.

"That's what I thought."

She felt her cheeks tinge pink. "It's not… I mean… I just…"

Draco smirked. Hermione scowled.

"I've just never done that before, ok? I've never kissed anybody. And I don't plan to. Anytime soon, that is."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really?" he mused. "Not even Krum? Never been tempted by Weasley?"

She bristled. "I never kissed Krum because I knew he was leaving, and I'm not interested in a long-distance relationship. I didn't want to get super involved with him just to be heartbroken when it didn't work out.

"As for Ron, well, I am really just not interested in him that way. He's fun to be around, but I've never felt that spark of attraction towards him."

Draco's hand rose to his chin as he pondered this. "Interesting. So what you're saying is-"

"What I'm saying is, under no circumstances are you allowed to kiss me. Or hold my hand." she amended. "At least until the war is over. Until then, there is a ban on physical affection."

Hermione's cheeks turned a deep, rosy pink.

He sat back against the couch, disgruntled. "You know, most people would take the opposite stance preceding a war. It's now or never, isn't it? What if the war destroys our chances of ever getting to be with each other? What's that muggle saying- 'it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all?'"

"Sorry, I've read too many tragedies to subscribe to that philosophy. Remember that Shakespearean play I sent you?"

He shook his head. "I struggled with Shakespeare, remember?"

"Yes, well, old English is a pain to sludge through. The point is that the two main characters decided that despite the war being waged between their two families, they would fight the odds and be together anyway."

"How inspiring. Sounds like they possessed the proper Gryffindor courage-"

"But they ended up DEAD, Draco! Everybody dies. Nobody gets a happy ending." She sighed. "I just don't want that to be us. To be you." She shook her head sadly.

Looking up to gauge his reaction, she could see lights dancing through his eyes, his mind racing. "After the war, though-"

"After the war, I'm all yours. You can kiss me a hundred times."

A small smile returned to his face as he leaned forward and tucked a curl gently behind her ear. "I plan to. Make no mistake. Someday I'll buy us a house far away from the ghosts of this war. You'll have a sunny garden with a hammock hanging from an oak tree where you can read in peace to your heart's content. Someday I'll sweep you into my arms and never put you down again. Someday I'll press my lips against yours and never let another day pass by without doing it again. But today…."

He paused his soliloquy to draw out his handkerchief out of his shirt pocket, passing it wordlessly to her to dry the tears now streaming down her face in earnest.

"Today, Hermione, I will respect your wishes. No kissing. No hand holding." He sighed deeply, developing a rather sour expression at the idea.

What Hermione had failed to account for was the allure of the forbidden fruit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ginny, will you be my beard?"

"Why Hermione, I thought you'd never ask!" Ginny's grin lit up the room, contrasting starkly against the fading light of the early evening.

It was one week until the end of the semester and the beginning of the Christmas holidays. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny had all been invited to Slughorn's 'Slug Club' Christmas party, but none of them were excited about going.

In fact, Harry had been so desperate to escape what promised to be a stuffy night with uncomfortable posturing by the Potions professor, he had set off a Dungbomb during History of Magic in hopes that Professor Binns would give him detention.

To Ginny's dismay, it had worked.

On the evening of the party, Ginny and Hermione giggled as they devised a convincing costume. The had dressed the younger witch up in an extra set of dress robes borrowed from Theo and transfigured to fit her diminutive figure (also disguised with magic to appear masculine). All that was left to do now was the hair.

"Oooooohhh try the mullet again, Hermione!"

"No no, I think a classical era men's wig would look dashing on you-" she said as she transformed Ginny's hair into a mass of stylized ginger ringlets.

The enchanted mirror tut-tutted at the outrageous hairstyle as the two witches crossed their arms over their midsections and doubled over with laughter at Ginny's ridiculous appearance.

Ginny waved her wand to change her hair to a short style mimicking Ron's. Making a bad impression of her brother's voice, she bellowed, "Captain Hammer's here, hair blowing in the breeze- the day needs my saving expertise!"

A moment later, Ginny was sporting a short, messy 'do that closely resembled Harry Potter's locks. "Oi, Ginny- I wish I could go to the party with you, but I have to do…. Stuff. Things, Ginny. I'm simply buried in stuff and things."

Hermione howled with laughter as she finally changed Ginny's hair to brown in a simple, stylish cut. "There. You are now Jesse Yelsaew. You are a sensible Hufflepuff whose favorite subject is Arithmancy, and my date to the party."

Ginny snorted. "If you think there's any chance I can pull off "sensible Hufflepuff", you're crazier than I thought."

With a final giggle, Ginny stood up straight and offered Hermione her arm. "Shall we, m'lady?"

As Hermione and Ginny-in-drag entered the party, Slughorn pompously approached the pair. "Why yes, and here is Miss Granger, with her date-" Slughorn paused expectantly.

"Jesse Yelsaew, from Hufflepuff house." Ginny supplied.

"Why, yes, of course. Jesse. Pleasure to meet you. And Miss Granger, when will Mr. Potter be arriving?"

Slughorn peered hopefully over Hermione's shoulder, as if he might materialize there if he wished hard enough.

"He sends his regrets, Professor. I'm afraid he got into a detention with Binns tonight."

"Terrible unfortunate, terribly unfortunate. I'd rather hoped- but, no matter. FILLION!"

At that, Nathan Fillion, a Gryffindor 5th-year, rushed to Slughorn's side. He stood with his arms on his hips, head held high in the air. "Yes, Professor?"

"Run on down to Professor Binns' office, and request for Harry to be released from his detention. Oh- here-"

Slughorn conjured a piece of paper and quill and directed a message to be written hastily on it while Ginny stifled a giggle. When the note had finished writing itself, Slughorn rolled it into a scroll and handed it off to his minion.

Twenty minutes later, an exasperated Harry trudged through the tent flaps of Slughorn's over-the-top party room. After several uncomfortable minutes of being paraded around the room like a show pony, he managed to duck out from the Professor's grasp to join the girls in a corner of the room.

Ginny and Hermione were currently engaged in a clumsy waltz on the enchanted dance floor. Neither of them accustomed to leading, they had stepped on each other's toes several times, earning several odd looks from the other students as they attempted to stifle their giggles.

After several turns around the floor, a sprig of enchanted mistletoe began to follow them around, floating above their heads.

Ginny looked up pointedly and waggled her eyebrows as she twirled an imaginary mustache. "Why, would you look at that! It seems that we've found ourselves under the mistletoe."

Without waiting for a response, Ginny swooped her partner into a deep dip. She smacked her hand over her mouth and went in for a dramatic stage kiss.

Just as the girls had righted themselves, Hermione found herself staring into the baffled face of Harry Potter. Unable to contain their laughter, the girls collapsed into a heap on the dance floor and wiped mirthful tears from their eyes as Harry stared in bewilderment.

Hermione picked herself up from the ground and turned to Harry. "May I introduce to you my date: Jesse Yelsaew."

"Jesse" extended his hand for Harry to shake. "I've heard a great deal about you, Harry Potter. I've always wished for the privilege- nay, the pleasure of having the chance to meet you. Now that I've finally been given the opportunity, I have one question for you-"

Ginny lifted the hem of her dress robes and pulled off her shoe and a white crew sock. She held it out to their dumbfounded friend. "Will you sign this?"

Harry's eyes darted back and forth between "Jesse"'s facetiously serious expression and Hermione's failed attempt at gravity. After a moment, his eyes lit up, seeming to connect the dots.

"I've made my appearance, and I'd really rather be anywhere else. Are you two lovebirds ready to ditch this party and celebrate the end of the term library style?"

Ginny put her hand over her heart. Her face lit up with mock honor. "Harry Potter has invited me to spend time in his presence! Jesse is… honored."

Harry snorted. Ginny grandly offered Hermione her elbow, and the trio exited the stuffy room and headed for their safe haven.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Ron stared at the screen incredulously. "No. No. You already made us watch one black-and-white film at Halloween. I'm not suffering through another."

Hermione sighed. "But It's a Wonderful Life is a classic."

Harry grinned. "Sure, but you know what else is a classic? A Muppet Christmas Carol."

"I'm not so sure about classic, but…"

"All in favor of Muppets, say aye!"

"AYE," shouted Ron

"Aye-yi-yi," said Theo

Hermione grumbled. "Neigh."

"Aye," said Ginny, her voice falsely deep.

Draco shot a sidelong glance at Hermione. "Nay."

Harry retrieved the appropriate DVD from the shelf and replaced the older film with it.

"Muppets it is. Consider yourself lucky Hermione- it is based off a book. Sort of." He snickered.

After Harry, Hermione and Ginny-as-Jesse had made it to the media room after Slughorn's party, they had been surprised to see that the rest of their friends were sitting in some sort of awkward stand-off around the couches. She supposed it being one of the last chances they would have to be together before their normal routine was disrupted by the Christmas break, she should have expected it.

Draco's eyes had momentarily flashed with jealousy and shock upon seeing the girls stumble through the portal together, 'Jesse' with his arm around Hermione and giving her a suggestive grin as she invited her to 'snuggle down on the couch for the night'.

"And just who is this interloper?" he'd asked, jabbing his open hand towards Hermione's 'date'. "I was under the impression that this room was closed to new invitations."

Hermione opened her mouth to explain, but Ginny couldn't help seizing the opportunity to tease, and curtly replied, "Jesse. Hufflepuff," and swept Hermione into one of the swoop-and-stage-kiss combos they had been practicing on the dance floor.

Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, Draco had grabbed Jesse by the robes, dragged him away from his deceitful embrace, and pulled him until their faces were inches apart.

Ginny grinned sheepishly, and Malfoy's angry sneer fell in confusion as he recognized her beneath the disguise.

"Gotcha."

Sighing in aggravation, he'd dropped the fistful of dress robes and stalked to his favorite spot on the sectional sofa.

That was when Hermione had selected "It's a Wonderful Life" from the shelf labeled "Christmas" in the meticulously organized collection.

Her choice having now been overridden, she slunk back in her seat between Ginny and Draco. Draco turned to smile at her. "Don't worry, we can always sneak in here another night without the Weasel and watch your classic then."

Hermione pouted. "Another night when? You'll be going home for Christmas in a few nights, and we'll be so swamped with the mid-year exams until then, I doubt we'll have another chance."

"Ugh, don't remind me," said Draco. "I'm sure it's going to be a very happy holiday in the manor with mouldy-voldy dictating the festivities." He gave a horrified shudder.

Of their cozy little group, only Theo was planning to spend the holidays at Hogwarts. Hermione was planning to spend what she worried might be her last Christmas with her parents, since who knew what would happen during the war.

Ginny pulled a face and morphed her voice into her best Voldemort impression. "Tonight's dinner will be the heart of a muggle, thrice baked and topped with the tongue of a basilisk."

"On tomorrow's menu, we have the deltoids of compassion; the abs of being kind." Theo added.

The pair shared a look of anticipation and delight and burst out into a duet, "It's not enough to bash in heads; you've got to bash in miiiiiiiiiiiiiinds!"

Ron's voice barked over the din. "I'd hex the two of you silent, but the movie's about to start and I don't fancy it going fuzzy. So I'll just kindly ask you-" he growled, "to kindly please shut your faces."

Thoroughly chastised, all heads turned towards the tv as a view of snowy rooftops shifted into the street of Dickens-era London.

Ten minutes into the movie, Draco slid an inch closer to the witch next to him.

Fifteen minutes in, he scooted two inches closer.

At the 30-minute mark, he gave a fake yawn and draped his arm around the couch behind Hermione.

She shot him a glare. He leaned in close, so that his breath tickled her ear when he whispered, "What's the matter, Granger? I'm not even touching you. Does my mere presence affect you so deeply that you can't stay control of your own desires?"

He smirked and shifted ever so slightly back to resume watching the movie.

Hermione glowered and tried to find the willpower to get up and move to one of the brightly-colored bean bag chairs scattered in front of the sofa. However, despite the protestations of her mind, her body did want Draco to touch her. It wanted it very, very much.

Finally she shifted and began to stand. He hastily cupped her shoulder with the hand he had conveniently placed behind her on the couch. She gulped as her skin turned a delicious cherry red all the way down to her chest.

He looked into her face with huge silver puppy-dog eyes. "No, just- just stay. I'll be good."

Giving up the fight, she sighed and fell back against the couch, brushing her back against the front of Draco's arm. Oh, she was in trouble. She was very much in trouble indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Beta love to BuddingWriter101. You are an amazing support, as always!
> 
> Leave me a review if you feel moved to do so- it makes my day!
> 
> Updated Fridays and Mondays
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter


	8. Here's the Story of a Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for this chapter: Minor Depression/Suicide content

The night before the Hogwarts Express spirited the students away for Christmas holidays, Draco and Hermione huddled together on the sectional sofa in their library hideout.

She struggled to inhale, the air was so thick with tension and fear. Loathe as she was to send Draco off to the den of Death Eaters that his manor had become, she couldn't see a way out of it.

"Are you sure you don't want to just forget whatever Dumbledore said, dump the spy mission, and run to, I don't know, Australia?"

He sighed. They'd been over this so many times before, during so many nights discussing the war and the future. The harsh truth was, his Dark Mark wasn't going anywhere, so neither could he.

"Don't worry about me. Bad Horse needs me, remember? Dumbledore assassin extraordinaire; mender of vanishing cabinets- who would he exploit and abuse into advancing his reign of terror, if not me?"

He extended his hand as if approaching a timid unicorn and rubbed his thumb along her cheekbones in a motion of comfort.

Hermione did not feel reassured. Sure, Voldemort probably wasn't going to kill Draco, but what other horrors might be awaiting him in his childhood home?

Draco shifted in his seat and pulled a small package out of his pocket. "I have something for you."

He handed Hermione a small box wrapped in silver paper. She shot him a quizzical look before she slowly unwrapped it to discover a velvet-flocked box.

She sprung open the hinge and pulled out a silver chain, a heart-shaped pendant dangling from the middle. The dim light of the room danced across the face of it and she watched in fascination as the tone of the charm shifted from silver to a midnight blue. Despite the chill of the December air, the metal was warm to the touch.

Draco ran his hand over the back of his neck with a slightly sheepish look. "I know, it's a bit cheesy. But it's magically linked to this."

He tapped his signet ring three times. On the third tap, the heart in her hand emitted a faint blue glow.

Eyes wide with wonder, she tapped the pendant three times, watching as a similar glow appeared in the emerald stone on his ring.

He shrugged. "For whenever I'm missing you too much."

Hermione smiled. "Great minds think alike…"

She reached into her bag and pulled out a set of leather-bound journals. "The idea came to me when Theo and I were working on our charms project. They're charmed to recognize our magical signatures."

She handed him one of the journals and popped open the other to demonstrate. Inside, she wrote, "Captain Hammer will save us"

Watching the words appear in his book, Draco snorted and scribbled, "Who, Fillion? I rue the day that needs his saving expertise."

She flipped her journal to show him and smiled triumphantly. "See? You can only read your own- anything written in mine is invisible to you, and anyone else. We'll be able to send each other messages, no matter where we are or what happens. Well, just so long as we don't lose the books…"

"I'll guard it with my life." Draco's face sobered in sincerity as he drew her into his arms and breathed into her shoulder as if it were the last oxygen on earth.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hello Love,

Things are fine here. Everything's fine. Dark and dreary, for sure- it seems the house elves didn't have the proper spirit this year to decorate for the season. I've brought in a small tree from the gardens for my bedside table to keep me company. I might take my broom for a spin over the frozen grounds later- I always loved the way the gardens looked covered in ice. Missing you. We'll be together soon.

Yours,

Draco.

Hermione smiled softly to herself as she held her heart pendant in her hand and tapped it three times. She closed the leather-bound book with a dull thud and rolled out of her childhood bed. Her pillow became ammunition as threw it at Theo, who was slumbering soundly in a makeshift chair-transfigured-cot next to her.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!"

Theo groaned and rolled over onto his side. "Can't a man get his beauty rest around here? Ugh. I knew I should have stayed in the castle. Nice, peaceful dormitory, all to myself…"

She scoffed and rummaged through her closet for her overnight bag. "You're lucky my parents agreed to host you. You know you'd be going stir-crazy by yourself at that school. Now up with you- we promised the Weasley's we'd visit the Burrow tonight and we have to pack before we get going."

Theo's eyes filled suddenly with mischief. "You know, this is the perfect opportunity to make good use of those self-inflating whoopee cushions."

"With Fred and George around? You'd be mad to even consider it."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Theo's eyes bugged out in horror as Mrs. Weasley approached the seat across from him at the kitchen table.

Fred pulled the chair out and gestured for her to sit with a malevolent gleam in his eye. "Really, Mum- I'm sure Theo has loads to tell you about-"

PPPPPPPTTTHHHHBBBB

The twins roared with laughter as Theo hid his scarlet face behind two hands. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Weasley. That was obviously meant for… someone else." Anybody else, he mumbled, dismayed.

Mr. Weasley seemed to be fighting between his obvious curiosity about the muggle device versus his desire to not have to spend the night sleeping in the attic with the family ghoul. Curiosity eventually won out, and he attempted a casual saunter around to the back of his wife's chair to investigate.

Besides shooting a stern look at her identical sons, Mrs. Weasley appeared largely unaffected by the prank. Perhaps not realizing what she was sitting on, and perhaps not caring, she looked Theo straight in the face.

"According to Hermione, you have something to discuss with us."

"Er, yes. I'm wondering about contacting the Order of the Phoenix about upcoming arrangements. As I'm sure you realize, my father has thrown his lot in with the Death Eaters; a path I have no intention of following."

Mrs. Weasley smiled sympathetically and shifted slightly forward in her seat to reach across the table for Theo's hand. "I understand, dear. I admire you for choosing to stand up for your beliefs in such a difficult situation."

With a gentle pat, she released his hand and resettled back into her chair.

PPPPTH.

Fred, George, and Arthur hovered behind her, the former pair sporting twin expressions of astonished glee and the latter apparently plotting a heist of the coveted object.

Theo squirmed. "Er, quite. Well, I wondered if the Order might have some idea of where I could go over the summer holidays. I really can't imagine going back home to my father…"

Four pairs of eyes locked on the Weasley Matriarch as she stood from her chair in one fluid motion and reached for the enormous Christmas cake on the table between them to cut Theo a slice.

A hurried scuffled played out behind her as three sets of hands all made a move to be the first to swipe the contraband from her recently abandoned seat. Arthur's face fell considerably when Fred snatched it up and held it high above his head like a trophy as he made a mad dash for the staircase with George stampeding after him.

"You're welcome to stay here at the Burrow for as long as you need to." Molly smiled kindly. "I'm sure that if there's anything you can do to assist, we'll be able to let you know on behalf of the Order."

Theo broke out into a gratified smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. It means the world to me."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night, Hermione and Ginny snuggled down into the warm blankets in her bedroom on the first-floor landing, preparing for a long night of estrogen-fueled bonding. Pulling out her favorite deck of anti-cheat playing cards, Hermione began setting up for a game of double solitaire.

"Say, did Theo ever manage to get that whoopee cushion under your seat?"

Ginny snorted. "No. Rookie move for sure, even thinking about it with Fred and George around. Has he even met my brothers? Besides, I'm pretty sure that thing has disappeared into Dad's shed. I doubt he'll ever see it again."

Ginny fidgeted with the layout of the cards and made a move to start the game.

"So, this is a girls night; official rules say there are no secrets on girls night. It's time to talk." Ginny grinned like a child who'd just spied a cookie jar forgotten on the table. "What's the deal with you and Malfoy? He acts like his magic depends on whether or not he has the chance to sit by you on the couch."

Hermione considered her friend carefully. Despite her rambunctious personality, Ginny was a loyal friend. Longing to open up to someone, Hermione broke.

"What do you know about Eternal Essences?"

Ginny's eyebrows rose in surprise. "I thought you despised divination."

"Essences have nothing to do with divination. It's just that most wizards are so disconnected with them, they don't serve any real purpose in unraveling the future.

"However, I'm a bit more in tune with mine- as a result of my experience with time magic."

Ginny nodded thoughtfully as she waited for her friend to continue.

"Remember that night at the Three Broomsticks?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "The first night we brought Malfoy to the media room?"

Hermione nodded. "That night, my essence sent me a message. It told me that one day, Draco and I are going to get married."

Ginny's jaw dropped open. "That's madness!"

"Yes, I thought so too. Honestly, I didn't want to believe it at all, much less do anything that might result in that future. But it doesn't matter- I can't deny what I felt."

"If it's so inevitable, why fight it? Why not just give in to what you both want?"

Hermione sighed. "Did I ever tell you about my first year at Hogwarts?"

"What, about chasing down Quirrell in a mad dash for the Philosopher's Stone?"

"No, think earlier. The beginning of first year was… hard for me.

"All my life I always felt like an outsider- this bookish, nerdy girl who always gave other children the spooks; who always had weird things happen around her.

"When McGonagall showed up on my doorstep with my Hogwarts letter, I was so relieved. I would finally be around people who understood me; I would finally have a place where I fit in, where I could have real friends.

"Unfortunately, it didn't exactly pan out that way. Even at Hogwarts I was an outcast. For the first couple of months, I had no friends. What was worse, I was away from the two people who always supported me no matter what. I felt alone in the world; as if I had no one.

"I began to get horribly depressed. Despite my efforts to do well in school, to learn everything possible about wizarding society in order to fit in, I was still an outcast. I began obsessively reading my textbooks over and over, thinking that somehow if I just kept working, just kept reading, I would find an answer somewhere.

"When it didn't get better, I started to spiral. I wanted to..."

Hermione shuddered at the memory, and she tapped her heart pendant three times. Her heart warmed when it glowed in answer.

Ginny reached out to wrap her arm around her friend. "You wanted to what?"

"Well, I felt as though it never would get better. I was going to be miserable forever. Because if I couldn't be happy there, surrounded by people just like me, when could I ever be?

"I didn't want anyone to know. I was afraid for anyone to know. So I acted like everything was fine, but on the inside... I was dying. I was in so much pain all the time. Every day I just wanted to be done with it. And I felt like that was so stupid- other people had been through so much worse and survived. So why was I so pathetic that I couldn't even handle not having any friends?"

Ginny pulled her into a full hug and let her drop her head to shoulder. "You know, just because other people have it worse than you doesn't make your pain any less real. Do we tell people they're not allowed to be happy because somebody else has it better?"

Hermione sniffed. "Thanks, Ginny. Anyway, I was terrified to tell anyone because I thought it would only make my situation worse. What, would they send me home to my parents? Lock me up in a psych ward? In retrospect, talking to somebody about it was exactly what I needed to do, but I couldn't see that then. I was too Gryffindor- I thought I had to be strong, to take care of things on my own.

"On Halloween night, when that troll charged into the bathroom- I was just going to sit there. I thought maybe this was my answer. I could just sit there, and all my pain and suffering would finally come to an end."

She shuddered, and Ginny gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze.

"But then, Harry and Ron came in and saved my life. After that, a miraculous thing happened- I had real friends for the first time in my life. I started to get better, and they unknowingly offered me the branch that helped me climb my way out of the hole I had found myself in.

"After that, I promised myself to never let that happen again. If I found myself slipping into the darkness, I promised myself I would fight. I would make changes; I would do whatever I had to do to get better.

"Because looking back at that dark time in my life, it haunts me to think of all the things I never would have been able to experience if I had died. All of the joy I never would have been able to have. And I'm so grateful every day that I got a second chance at life."

Ginny nodded slowly, pulling away to look at her curiously. "And that's why you're so scared to get into a relationship right now?"

"Partially. I'm afraid of loneliness. I'm afraid of sadness. I'm trying to make choices now that will make it easier later. Trying to protect my mental health."

Ginny looked thoughtful. "I can't pretend to know what you went through, and I don't know if I agree with you, but I can understand where you are coming from."

"Thanks for listening to me, Ginny. I've never told anyone before, and I can't tell you how much it helps to not have to keep it locked up inside of me."

"Hey", Ginny turned, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders and meeting her eye. "You can always talk to me. No matter what happens. I will always be here to listen."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear Draco,

Christmas around the twins basically means incessant battles with fart-balloons. Don't ask. I told Theo it was a bad idea, but you know him. He just can't help himself, even at his own detriment.

How's Bad Horse? Has he showed you his death-whinny yet?

Missing you. Can't wait until I can see you again and verify with my own eyes that you're still in one piece.

Yours,

Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Mondays and Fridays
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter


	9. Your Disguise is Slipping

“Ah, there you are, love. I was about to give it up- it’s nearly curfew and I thought for sure you’d slip down here to see me the minute you returned to the castle.” 

Draco sauntered over to the doorway where Hermione had just entered the library hideout. She shuffled her feet, guilt reflecting in her chocolate eyes.

“Sorry,” she said. “I had to go up to the Gryffindor common room and make an appearance to avoid suspicion. Even I can’t live in the library all the time.” 

Draco snorted. “Like anybody would be suspicious of Hermione Granger, swot extraordinaire, sneaking down for quality time with her precious books.” 

He smiled softly as he reached for her, lifting his thumb to caress her chin. “I’ve missed you. I thought I was going to go mad, locked in that house; deprived for weeks of your lovely face.” 

She frowned, looking to her feet. “I missed you, too. How are we ever going to handle not being together for months at a time?”

He let out a slightly displeased grunt and reached out to tip her chin back up and meet her eyes. “Well, I suppose we’ll just both have to do whatever we can to help Potter end this thing as quickly as possible.” He sighed. “But for now, we’d better get back up to our rooms before we are missed.”

“Hey wait- before you go, can you take a message to Theo for me?”

Draco shrugged; “Sure. Let me just grab one of the sticky notes from the table- yes, fuchsia, I think…”

He paused to grab a quill from among dozens of choices- raven, eagle, falcon, and even one of the peacock variety- stuffed into a mug transfigured to resemble a horses’ head. Twirling his selection (the peacock, naturally), he looked up at her expectantly.

“Ok. You can tell him that Hermione is pretty sure she accidentally packed his potion’s textbook into her trunk after Christmas. I’ll return it to him at breakfast tomorrow.”

Draco nodded, turning to the violently-colored paper before him. The ostentatious quill waved wildly in the air as he penned the letters in perfect calligraphy. “Hermione… is.... pretty.” He stood confidentiality, tucking the scrap into his front shirt pocket and making his way towards the door. 

He paused at the door, looking back and chuckling lightly at her amused outrage as he stepped through the shimming portal back to the library.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two weeks later, Hermione found a silver spoon on her pillow. She nearly jumped out of her skin, she was so startled and unnerved by the sight. Picking it up gingerly, she twisted it slowly in the light until she could see the iridescent message magicked onto the bowl of the utensil- 7:30. 

Tossing the spoon onto her bedside table, she sunk down onto her mattress. Her suspicion of Dumbledore’s motives left a bitter, metallic taste in her mouth. 

Following Draco’s suggestion, Harry had recently used a tiny bit of the Felix Felicis potion he had won from Slughorn’s potion contest earlier in the year to attempt to convince the potion’s professor to release a memory to him- a memory providing important intel on Voldemort’s attempts at immortality. 

Dumbledore had new information, and now Dumbledore wanted something from Draco; likely something dangerous. 

Sighing, she gathered up her books to head to her final class of the day- Defense Against the Dark Arts. She made a face. Both Theo and Draco were taking the 6th year DADA class, and being around Draco in public wasn’t her favorite, especially since he’d started playing the villain. 

As she walked towards the doorway five minutes early for class, she could hear the voices of Professor Snape and Malfoy speaking in hushed tones. 

“...it seems you’re running out of time. He will not be merciful if-”

Rolling her eyes at the orchestrated bit of theatre, Hermione stalked through the doorway, earning an automatic double glare from the bickering pair. 

It wasn’t as though Snape didn’t know that Draco planned to spy for the order- Dumbledore had decided that they would be stepping all over each other’s feet unless they were able to be honest in their collaboration. 

Upon seeing that it was Hermione alone who had interrupted their act, Draco’s eyes softened slightly, even as he snarled, “What’s the matter, Mudblood? Couldn’t stand to wait five more minutes before barging on in? Grown-ups are talking.” 

Hermione scoffed. “Some of us take punctuality as a matter of pride. And by all means, continue with your little conversation. I’d love to tell the Order all the sordid little details.”

As they taunted each other, students began to file into the room, bottlenecking at the back with round eyes. Glancing at their audience, Draco stalked forward menacingly. He quickly reached where she sat at her desk, towering over her seat with a sneer. 

“You’d do well to watch your back, Granger. You have no idea who you’re talking to.”

Hermione sprang out of her seat, realizing a moment too late that the action positioned her forehead inches from his chin; instantly reminding her of the way his arms felt wrapped around waist; the way her head fit perfectly under his neck. 

Realizing she was about to blow his cover from swooning if she allowed that line of thought to continue, she did the first thing that came to mind. 

Reeling back like a startled Kneazle, she smartly smacked his cheek with her open palm. The action left a bright red mark behind on his alabaster skin; a memory of her flesh. 

Recoiling in shock, Draco’s mouth sagged open. He began to reach for his wand in his back pocket when Professor Snape suddenly intervened- “Detention, Miss Granger. 7:30 tonight in my office.”

“Yes, Professor”, Hermione replied. The doorway was now filled with wide-eyed, gape-mouthed teenagers.

Snape glared at them, and they quickly dispersed throughout the room. Theo slid into his usual spot next to Hermione, wisely not commenting on the situation and turning his attention to neatly stacking his textbooks atop his desk.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Hermione ascended the staircase leading to Dumbledore's office that night for their meeting, she was startled to find Draco waiting for her at the top.

She approached him warily, concerned about his reaction to her little surprise attack. “I’m assuming Snape knows I’m not making it to detention tonight.”

Draco snorted. “I’m almost certain he purposefully scheduled it to overlap with this. I don’t think he particularly cares to spend any more time in the presence of Gryffindors than he has to.”

She lifted her fingers to his cheek, running them gently over the telltale red marks. “I’m sorry about that”, she cringed. “It just took me by surprise when I was suddenly so close to you. I lost my head for a moment.”

He closed his eyes, a smile playing at his lips. “That’s alright. Though I have to admit, you really know how to smack a man. You didn’t hold back, did you?” He opened his eyes slightly, gazing up at her through heavy lids. “Maybe a kiss would make it better.” 

She drew her hand away sharply, talking a step backwards. He pouted. “Aw, I see how it is. Ginny, sure; you’ll give her cheek kisses all day long. But the man who adores you- he’ll have to settle for a sharp slap to the face.” 

He sighed, looking heavenward and taking advantage of her guilt by drawing her up into his arms. “Ah, a consolation prize. I take it all back- this was worth it.” 

She melted a little, snuggling her cheek against her favorite spot on his chest. After a moment, she said, “We really should head in. We’re going to be late for our meeting.” 

“Mmmmmm just a minute more, love. I don’t get nearly enough chances to hold you anymore. This memory might have to last me for a whole week.”

Five minutes later, the couple finally entered through the foreboding door guarding the headmaster’s office. 

“Have a seat. I appreciate the intelligence you collected from the manor over the Christmas holidays, Draco.”

Draco nodded stiffly. This year would not have made the list of top ten Christmases in his life.

“I’m assuming you are aware of the information Potter has uncovered with his recent acquisition of Slughorn’s memory?”

“Yes, Professor. Harry’s already shared the details with us.”

“Good. I’ve called you here to discuss the possibility of one of the horcruxes being within Draco’s reach. Now, I’m sure Harry has told you that we believe Voldemort may have used objects of historical value; perhaps items belonging to the Hogwarts founders. Draco, with your unique position you may be able to do some sleuthing to discover the location of some of these artifacts.”

Hermione startled. She didn’t love the idea of Draco snooping around and hunting for horcruxes right under Voldemort’s non-existent nose. 

Draco tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I’ll bring the idea of family heirlooms up with my mother. She keeps a detailed mental catalogue of all the treasures in the combined family vaults. If anyone knows anything, she would.” 

As the two men spoke, Hermione felt her essence stirring, giving off a sensation of Deja vu. She wondered if her connection with it was strengthening- she could hear Dumbledore’s words in her mind moments before he voiced them aloud. 

Dumbledore nodded. “An excellent plan. Now, as you know, I’d like to plan our little choreographed act for the middle of March. That should be enough time to get everything in order, without taking so long as to arise Voldemort’s suspicion.” 

She shook her head at the surreal feeling, trying to focus on the words being said rather than her own magic. She noticed that her essence felt slightly unsettled; it was deeply unnerving. 

Finally, Dumbledore stood, waving his fingers outward in a cheeky dismissal. 

Outside the office, Hermione turned to Draco, suddenly remembering- “In DADA today, when you pulled your wand out- were you really going to curse me?”

Surprised, Draco let out a loud, barking laugh. “Only the gentlest of curses for you, of course. I couldn’t let our audience think I was going to just take that without retaliation. Though I’m certainly grateful Snape intervened when he did.” 

He smiled, tucking a curl behind her ear and allowing his fingers to linger behind her neck. “I don’t fancy you’d have forgiven me for a while if you’d had to wander the halls with green hair for a week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Updated Fridays and Mondays
> 
> Reviews make my day!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione rolled her eyes at the garish decorations strewn throughout the Great Hall. It looked like Madam Puddifoot's boutique tea shop had exploded all over the room, leaving pink cupid garlands and floating glittery hearts in its wake.

She reached delicately into the basket of scones centered on the baby pink tablecloth of the breakfast table and pulled one out, skeptically examining the tiny heart design that had been baked into it.

Ginny grinned. "The house elves really outdid themselves this year. I'd bet my broomstick that Dobby had something to do with it."

She seated herself next to her friend and reached for a heart-shaped scone that was softly singing A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love.

Hermione shrugged. "You know, loads of muggles like to think of Valentine's Day as a rubbish, made-up holiday. Their logic is flawed- it's been around since the middle ages. Technically speaking, it's been popular nearly as long as Christmas has."

She picked at her scone, lost in thought. "I understand the appeal, though- Valentine's Day is no fun when you're single."

Ginny scoffed. "Hermione, you are not single."

Hermione shot her a silencing glare. "I am completely single. And so are you. And being as such, we should have a girl's night. A Galentine's Day party, if you will."

"Does that mean I'm not invited?" Theo cut in from behind the seated girls, mock outrage coloring his tone.

Hermione turned, her eyes landing on two enormous velvet boxes of chocolate he had stacked precariously one on top of the other in his arms. A ridiculous shirt- bright pink and covered in red cupids shooting arrows at each other- peeked out from under his robes.

"What?" he grinned, amused by the look of indignation on his friend's face. "I was hoping to secure myself a double date this Valentine's Day. And by double date, I mean the one and only me-" he pushed his pointer finger into his chest, stopping the path of an arrow that had been shooting across his enchanted shirt- "with the two of you. Happy Heart Day!"

He plopped a box of chocolates in front of each of the two girls and proceeded to squish himself between them on the bench, forcing them to scoot aside.

Ginny squealed in delight as she divested the box of its lid and eagerly examined dozens of heart, star, and arrow-shaped truffles. "Bribe me with chocolate, and I'm yours any day of the week."

"Yes, yes, you're very charming" Hermione said, waving her hand over the chocolates. "But Ginny and I already have plans for tonight- we're having a Galentine's Day party. There will be chick flicks and chocolate ice cream. And you, I'm afraid, being of the male persuasion, are not invited."

Theo's lips jutted out into an exaggerated pout. "Well in that case, I'll be expecting my kisses up front. If my two best girls are bowing out on me, the least I can ask for is a small show of affection."

Hermione let out a merry laugh and shot a conspiratorial look at Ginny. "On three, then. One… two..." On the third beat, the girls each planted a kiss on one of Theo's welcoming cheeks, causing a broad grin to spread across his face.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With a satisfied sigh, Hermione covered her lap with a fluffy down blanket, settling in next to Ginny on the couch. She nestled a bowl of chocolate ice cream into her lap.

"Now this is how you do Valentine's Day." said Ginny.

She picked a tiny cauldron filled with peanut butter out of her bowl and tossed it into her mouth before she started to slowly shuffle through the stack of videos Hermione had plopped onto the cushion between them, considering each in turn.

"Let's see… Titanic, You've Got Mail, Pretty Woman… ah, here we go- Sleepless in Seattle."

Hermione smiled wistfully at the title Ginny was waving at her. "Ginny, did you know- my parents used to take me to Seattle for summer holidays sometimes, when I was little. We didn't know it then, but the city is steeped in a deep wizarding culture. I've always wanted to go back to see it for myself."

Ginny looked intrigued. "In Seattle, really? I've heard it's a lot like London in some ways- but with even more rain."

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Apparently way back during the Gold Rush some wizards thought it would be a great place to settle. They had hoped they'd be able to practice magic more openly if they weren't around as many Muggles." She shrugged. "Eventually it became more crowded than even the bible belt cities they had escaped from. But lucky for the wizards, Muggle culture there is markedly more liberal."

Ginny smiled. "Maybe after the war, the two of us can go visit there together. Check out the sights, check out the Quidditch team… that is, of course, if you're not already married by then." She smirked, tossing a piece of popcorn up into the air and catching it in her mouth.

"Yeah," Hermione said, pointedly ignoring Ginny's marriage comment. "You'd love Pikes Place Market. My parents always used to joke about moving to Seattle and setting up a flower booth there when we visited. I guess they were a bit enchanted by the whole thing."

By the time the movie was wrapping up, Hermione had started to drift off in her warm, cozy spot under the self-warming blankets. Ginny's eyes were still riveted on the television, unaware of her surroundings. Neither girl was expecting the invasion currently descending upon them.

Bang! Bang!

Hermione yelped, startled out of her partial-slumber. Paper hearts in red, white, and pink rained down from the ceiling, and loud trumpets played a warbling tune.

But loudest of all, so loud that it drowned out even the sounds of the trumpets, was Theo's booming laughter.

"Theo!" Ginny leapt from her seat, fingers like claws in front of her face. "You've made me spill my popcorn!"

Not to mention he had ruined of the end of their chick flick, which was now engulfed in a sea of static in reaction to the magical paper bombs.

"Ooooohhh you've got it coming this time. What part of 'females only' did you not understand?"

Ginny, with a mighty roar, jumped over the back of the couch arms first and crashed into Theo's wide chest. Just as they fell into the hearts like a pile of pastel leaves, Draco stepped confidently through the portal.

His face twisted as he brought his hand to his chin, watching the scene in front of him. He turned and looked back at the doorway as though considering whether he should just come back later. With a fortifying breath, he skirted around the rag rug where Ginny was now attempting to smash her spilled popcorn into Theo's hair and plopped softly on the couch next to Hermione.

"Do you ever get tired of it? Hanging about with two overgrown puppy dogs?"

Hermione snorted. "Well, there's certainly never a dull moment." She angled her chin towards the box in his lap. "What's that you've got there?"

Draco held the carton in his fingers and jiggled it teasingly. "Rumor has it that Theo somehow secured two witches for himself this year. I'm afraid I was planning on sharing these with my Valentine's Day sweetheart, but regretfully, it seems that you are already spoken for."

He lifted the flaps of the pink and white striped box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, pulled out a brown piece, and popped it into his mouth. He moaned, "mmmm yes, chocolate truffle. Outstanding."

Hermione pouted, eyeing the package with open jealousy. "Are those the Valentine's Day edition? I looked for those in Honeydukes during the last Hogsmeade trip, but they were all sold out."

He smirked diabolically as he chose a pink bean from the box and examined it. "Why yes, in fact they are. Every festive flavor you could possibly imagine, packed into one box. Much more satisfactory than the usual variety- I doubt you'll find any vomit flavored sweets in here."

He popped the pink candy into his mouth and nodded. "Rose petals. Positively sinful."

"So, just making sure I understand- in order earn tasting privileges, I'm required to agree to be your Valentine?"

Draco's eyes sparkled. "That would be the prerequisite, yes."

"Ok, done. I'm officially your date." She wiggled her fingers and reached for the box, only to be stymied when he moved the box to his left hand and stretched it to the opposite side of the couch and out of reach.

"Not so fast. Theo got a kiss out of it." Silver puppy dog eyes looked hopefully into her chocolate ones as a single pointer finger tapped the fleshy expanse of his cheek.

She snorted. "Such a Slytherin. I'm not kissing you."

He nodded, unsurprised. "Can't blame me for trying. However, if you won't consent to that, perhaps you will consent to a smaller favor- a temporary lift on the hand-holding ban? Just for tonight? After all, you did agree to be my date."

She pondered his words for a moment, thinking back to the last time they had held hands, and the explosive emotions it had stirred within her. Not that she didn't get a certain thrill for merely being next to him. She knew it was a dangerous game she was playing, allowing him even an inch of leeway. She knew how difficult it would be to resist his touch, it affected her so deeply. And yet… perhaps, just for tonight, it would be alright.

Draco sat quickly, watching the wheels spinning in her head. He could practically see her wavering, leaning towards concession.

Grinning like an opportunistic fox, he picked out another bean from the box and made an exaggerated sound of enjoyment before declaring, "creme burlee".

"Fine," she conceded, reaching across him towards the cardboard pail with greedy fingers.

His eyebrows shot up in surprised pleasure and a brilliant smile slowly spread across his face.

He placed the box between them on the couch and dipped into it, pulling out a taupe colored bean. A twinkle of mischief in his eye, he lifted it to her lips, waiting while she chewed thoughtfully. He chuckled as her eager expression turned into unadulterated disgust. "Oysters," she shuddered.

Draco's laugh roared through the room, and only grew deeper as Theo rounded the couch. On his head lay a set of pink velveteen horns, a casualty of his brawl with Ginny.

"I've been turned into a cow. Can I go home?"

Ginny waved her hand at him. "You're excused. I'm going up to bed, too- are you coming, Hermione?"

Draco shook his head dismissively. "Hermione has a date. You all can go now."

Theo shook his head. "Typical Draco. Always stealing my Minnie away."

Hermione didn't comment. She was digging through the carton of jelly beans, staring at each one with suspicion as she searched for something peppermint flavored to banish the fishy taste from her mouth.

After their friends exited the portal, Draco put his fingers to his lips and considered his options. After a minute, he walked over to the CD player in an attempt to turn on some background music. A loud buzzing sound emitted from it and he quickly shut it off to put an end the maddening noise.

"Looks like it's going to be a while before we're able to use the muggle tech. Theo and Ginny were a bit generous with their magic just now," Hermione explained, barely sparing him a glance before returning to her search.

Draco shrugged. "Just as well. How have you been holding up? I feel like it's been a month since we've been alone together. I'm trying not to disappear to the library too often- don't want to arouse suspicion."

She sighed. "I'm doing alright. I've been awfully busy with my school work, as well as researching defensive magic. Trying to keep from getting behind and also feel better prepared to be useful in a fight."

He frowned as a mental image of his witch surrounded by streaks of offensive magic flashed through his mind. "Maybe there's a few things I could teach you." He tapped his head with his pointer finger. "Insider knowledge, you know. I do know a few things about Death Eater fighting styles."

For the next hour, Draco relayed all the useful tips he could think of, offering up a list of commonly used hexes, weaknesses of specific fighters, and effective shield spells. It wasn't until she started hiding her yawns behind her hand that he paused.

"I think it's been long enough now- I'll bet we could get a show going. I still haven't taken advantage of your temporary relaxation of the rules."

She nodded, walking over to the set and pushing West Side Story into it. "I had something in mind. Another film adaptation of a play- an adaptation of an adaptation, really."

As she turned back to the couch, her heart fluttered at the sight of his arms outstretched, his fingers waggling greedily. She smiled and slid next to him, allowing him to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"Aaaahhh," he said. "You know, I never truly feel quite settled, unless I have you under my arm."

He pulled his other arm around, reached for her hand and gently enclosed it in his own. A deep sense of warmth and comfort enveloped her as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. Oh, she had nearly forgotten how this felt.

The longer the movie played, the more her senses were heightened as he slowly ran a finger up and down her arm. She wondered if her heart could truly continue beating indefinitely at this pace, or if would eventually burst free of her chest.

After well over an hour of the exquisite torture, the credits rolled and she found herself staring into Draco's deep silver eyes. He held her gaze for several intense moments before he shifted to stand and pulled her up by her hands.

"Any more of that, and I'm going to do something you might not forgive me for." He dropped one of her hands, still holding tight to the other as he led her to the portal doorway to say goodnight.

"Hermione-" he hesitated, cupping her cheek in his hand and catching her gaze once more. "You probably don't want to hear this, but I won't be able to live with myself if I don't say it. If I never get the chance to say it. When I look at you, the whole world shifts into place for me. Everything I do, everything I am- it's all for you. Always for you." He paused, measuring the look of rapture in her eyes before he dropped his voice to a whisper. "I love you." He stiffened, bracing himself as he watched her eyes go wide with terror.

No, no, no; this wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't allowed to say that- to feel that. She trembled. As if he had anticipated her reaction, he held steady, not daring to drop his gaze.

"No," she whispered, and covered her face with both hands. She turned and rushed out, leaving him to stand alone. Out of the secret room, out of the library; out of his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Mondays and Fridays
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter


	11. We'll Make Time Stand Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Mondays and Fridays
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter

April brought Hermione and her friends a permanent case of jitters. It had been decided that the big showdown, the Great and Dreadful day, would occur during the Easter holidays.

Dumbledore had given Draco a bit of help and instruction in mending the vanishing cabinet, and the knowledge that Death Eaters would be entering the school was being taken seriously by the Headmaster.

In order to ensure that the students would be out of harm's way, but that Voldemort would be appeased, Draco would open the passage and Voldemort's crew would storm the mostly empty castle at night, when any students were likely to be in bed.

Maybe they would be able to capture some Death Eaters in the process. That was the hope.

Hermione was terrified that Draco might be caught in the crossfire. After one of the meetings in which they hashed out the finer points of their plan with Dumbledore, he had pulled her aside in the hidden landing above the staircase. "Promise me you won't try to stow away. Please, no heroics. I don't want you anywhere near the melee."

She sniffed. "It's not as though I could do anything useful, is it? Besides, I have personal business to take care of over Easter."

His eyes shone with relief. "I have an assignment; an important one. I hope that I'll be able to make even a small difference in this war. But if I'm ever in a position to keep you out of harm's way… I won't sacrifice your life for the war. I'll blow my cover, no matter the cost."

She nodded at his sugar-coated warning. She had learned from Harry's misguided foray into the Department of Mysteries last year that some battles aren't worth charging into.

And so, she made her preparations. Steeled herself emotionally and physically for the murder that would be the beginning of a war.

On April 2nd, Dumbledore took Harry to a storm-tossed cave near the ocean and returned with hearts full of disappointment, pockets full of seawater, and a decoy Horcrux.

After collaborating with their close-knit group and discussing the matter at length with the Headmaster, they concluded that the initials scrawled onto the note inside the locket belonged to Relagus Black. Dumbledore had suggested they search for the real Horcrux in the Black ancestral home, now owned by Harry Potter, after they left Hogwarts.

On April 12, the day before the start of Easter holidays, the Great Hall's enchanted ceiling was grey and foggy, mirroring the somber mood at the breakfast table. Hermione picked at her baked beans, scooting them around the plate and drawing wavy lines into the sauce. Ginny toyed with a scone in the seat next to her, prodding it with her wand and transfiguring it to take the shape of different animals. First, a stag- then a horse, an otter, a small dog. "Shall we go down to the library one more time tonight, for old time's sake?" She asked, never lifting her eyes from her transforming breakfast pastry.

Hermione shrugged. "I think we have to. We won't get another chance. We'll have to do all our packing first, though."

Harry perked up slightly. "After dinner tonight, then. Ron and I will be busy all day."

Since none of their small group foresaw returning to Hogwarts after the break, they had planned to bring all of their important belongings home with them for Easter. Or, in Harry's case, home with Ron- he planned to spend the holiday at The Burrow.

"Speaking of Easter, what's Theo planning on doing?" Harry asked, suddenly curious.

"My parents invited Theo to spend Easter with us- I guess they enjoyed having him there over Christmas break," Hermione answered, smiling at the memory. Hermione had always wanted a brother, and Theo filled the void nicely. Her parents adored his presence, as they had always felt a little guilty about her being an only child. Hermione was extremely grateful that Theo was going to accompany her again. She wasn't looking forward to what she was going to have to do, and she appreciated the emotional support.

That night when the girls finally trudged down to the mermaid section of the library, they were startled by the uncharacteristically dim lighting that greeted them as they stepped through the portal.

Blinking rapidly to adjust her eyes, Hermione took in the scene before her. There was an actual disco ball hanging from the ceiling, casting tiny rectangles of light and spinning them around the room. The sofa and bean bag chairs had been pushed over into the study area, creating a small but sufficient dance floor. An array of simple party foods had been laid out on a long table pushed up against the TV set.

Lined up like little toy soldiers next to a wall, the four boys stood almost comically, holding back grins of self-satisfaction at their little surprise.

Finally recovering herself, Ginny let out a great whoop. "When did you have time to do this? It's about time we had a proper party in here!"

Theo laughed, enthused by her reaction. "Well we couldn't imagine saying goodbye to this great prat without a proper send-off." He clapped Draco on the shoulder, a hint of sadness in his eyes despite his wide grin.

Harry shrugged and made his way over to the CD player to start what appeared to be a burnt CD. "It really didn't take us that long to pack, once we remembered that we are wizards."

As the music began to play, Ginny suddenly recognized the first song. She let out another delighted squeal and pulled Theo onto the dance floor. "I don't think we've ever taught you how to dance the YMCA! Here, follow me-" she waved Hermione over to join, and soon the three of them were giggling with abandon as they waved their arms above their heads to create the shapes of the letters.

After an hour or so of upbeat classics- Ginny had found it particularly hilarious to see Draco attempting to learn the chicken dance- the first CD finished, sputtering to a stop. Harry jogged over to the player and deftly switched it for another. "Phase two," he said with a grin.

Phase two brought a dramatic change in the pace of the music. As the girls recognized Celine Dion's breathy voice crooning out the song of the decade, Ginny's smile morphed into her signature mischievous smirk.

Bowing low, she reached out her arm to Hermione. "Jesse Yelsaew. Hufflepuff. May I have the honor of this dance?"

Hermione threw her head back in raucous laughter, barely composing herself before replying, "I'd be honored of course," and allowing Ginny to spin her around the open dance floor.

Ron waved his arms in front of him in open frustration. "And just who are we supposed to dance with now? The girls have stolen each other!"

Harry shrugged and headed over to the snack table. Theo, however, had not gotten into nearly enough mischief that night and bowed gallantly to Ron, offering him his hand. "I'd be honored if you'd let me have this dance," he mocked.

Ron grunted and spun on his heel to follow Harry to the food table. Watching the display from the floor, the girls erupted into mirthful giggles, leaning onto each other's shoulders for support. When the song started to fade, Draco sauntered over to where the girls had fallen to the floor, wiping tears of laughter from their faces.

He leaned down slightly, offering Hermione his hand. "Dance with me."

They had swayed through three slow songs and most of a fourth when Theo tapped Draco on the shoulder. "Ok, love of your life or not, you're being very rude monopolizing Minnie the whole night. The rest of us haven't had a chance to dance with her yet."

Draco sighed and drew her even closer. His arm wrapped possessively around her waist. "This is my witch and I'm not done with her. Go dance with Ginny some more."

"Sorry mate, no can do- let me borrow her for just one dance, and then she's all yours."

Draco's lips crunched into a furious scowl as he placed her hand in Theo's and took a step back. "Fine. One dance."

One dance with Theo turned into a dance each with Harry and Ron before Draco finally stalked back over to Hermione and shooed off Theo who was stalking nearby, likely just to get Draco's goat.

"Back off; this next song is mine."

As Draco took her into his arms, the sweet tones of a guitar began picking out an intro.

It was a familiar song; a song that Hermione recognized immediately. She laid her head against his chest as a tidal wave of emotion crashed straight into her heart.

Draco tightened his hold on her, squeezing her waist gently as he softly sang along with the lyrics;

So lately been wondering

Who will be there to take my place?

When I'm gone you'll need love

To light the shadows on your face

Unable to hold them back, she allowed his shirt to soak up her tears. He had obviously been practicing, or else had listened to this song many times, because his voice rang out sure, strong, and sad and nestled somewhere near her soul.

I hope there's someone out there who

Can bring me back to you

If I could; then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

It was at that moment that Hermione realized that her efforts had failed. Despite all her rules, all her restrictions; despite all the promises she made to herself not to let this happen, she had gone and fallen in love.

She hadn't been able to separate her logical mind from the core of her magic that recognized him as the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. He was settled there, in her heart- and it was going to be excruciating to be ripped from his arms tomorrow.

I know now just quite how

My life and love might still go on

In your heart; in your mind

I'll be with you for all of time

Hermione lifted her head to look into Draco's eyes. She felt her essence shudder, emphasizing the significance of this moment. It swelled up inside of her, sending her a message-

Say goodbye. This will be the last time you hold him; the last time for a very long time.

Pausing their gentle swaying motion, Hermione lifted her fingers to stroke his cheek. She gazed into the depths of his silver eyes, her heart pounding laboriously in her chest as though every beat was an effort.

His fingertips lifted to her chin, his thumb grazing softly over her lips. "I'm not going to kiss you goodbye, because the ghost of it will forever haunt me until I have you back in my arms. But I will warn you that when we are together again, I won't hold back. I love you. Not war, not years, not miles of separation will ever change that. Nothing could ever change the way I feel about you."

With a pained sigh, Hermione's lips slowly parted. Looking up at his earnest face through lidded eyes, she softly admitted, "I love you, too."

Gratified relief flooded his face as he tucked her head under his chin and folded her into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Another huge thank you to my beta, Chandlure Trainez, for his help on this chapter.
> 
> Another thank you to all of my lovely readers who read, follow, like, and review this story. You guys make it all worth it!


	12. It's Gonna be Bloody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Mondays and Fridays  
> I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione stared out the compartment window at the soft yellows and blues of the wildflowers growing along the side of the railway tracks. The cheerful spring landscape stood in stark relief against the cold sense of dread rooted in her heart.

Tomorrow she would celebrate Easter with her parents for possibly the last time.

The trolley witch rolled her cart up to their compartment and offered them her wares. Grateful for a distraction, Harry hopped up and bought several boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans ("Easter Assortment!" claimed the box), as well as a carton of specked pastel eggs that, upon being cracked open, revealed a small chocolate chick.

Harry held the box out to Hermione. "So, are you and Theo headed over to The Burrow after the big showdown?"

Hermione picked through the box and popped a white bean into her mouth. After chewing thoughtfully on what seemed to be a wicker flavored bean, if wicker had a taste, she swallowed. "Yeah. Theo's going to help me with the business with my parents. But we'll need to be out of there before things go down. It's really not the most secure place."

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore wanted me to go back to the Dursleys. I don't think they'll even consider taking me before the school year gets out." He grinned. "Not that I'm complaining about getting to stay at The Burrow instead."

Silence overtook the small compartment as its passengers became lost in their anxieties. Hermione stared out the window and picked through her candy box as she wondered what was happening to Draco.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Easter with the Grangers was a quiet, but delightful, affair despite Hermione's melancholy. She was grateful to Theo for livening things up, even if he did convince the Grangers to try the 'Easter Edition Bertie Botts' until they were unfortunate enough to discover the deviled egg and lamb flavors. The four of them played Liverpool Rummy well into the night and reminisced over childhood memories in a desperate attempt to cram years of missed opportunities into a single weekend.

"Mum", Hermione asked, "do you remember when we used to visit Seattle in the summer when I was a girl?"

Mrs. Granger looked up from the collection of playing cards fanned out in her delicate fingers and smiled warmly. "Remember going crabbing on the piers?"

Hermione grimaced. "I remember you putting raw chicken in a tin outside on our hotel balcony for days- 'to make it properly stinky,' you said."

"That's disgusting. Why would anyone want to make raw meat stink more than it already does?" Theo asked.

Mrs. Granger laughed as she laid a straight of diamonds onto the table. "It helps attract the crabs. The stinker the bait, the more creatures will try to grab it- and all the more dinner for you."

Hermione smiled. "We would go for hours and only find a few that were big enough to take home. The real fun was all the different sea creatures that would get pulled up in the nets. Tiny baby crabs that had to be thrown back, sometimes shrimp, sometimes rockfish. A few times we even pulled up a beautiful starfish or a sea cucumber."

Mr. Granger placed his last card onto the end of his wife's straight with a triumphant smile. "Sometimes, your mother and I talk about visiting there again. Maybe when you're done with Hogwarts, we can go there together. Perhaps as a graduation present."

"I'd like that".

The next day, Theo held Hermione's left hand as she held her wand in her right and cast the memory spell that erased the knowledge of their only daughter from her parents' minds. She cast another spell to give them a strong compulsion to move to Seattle and placed their plane tickets in their hands, all of their possessions in boxes, and false memories of careful planning in their minds.

Theo then apparated her to The Three Broomsticks for a pint of butterbeer. Studying her gray face apprehensively, he followed her into the booth, slid right up next to her and wrapped a beefy arm around her shoulders.

For a long while they stayed there, sipping the butterbeer in their hands quietly. Finally, he rubbed her upper arm with his palm and declared-

"Well, that's that then."

She buried her face in his side, surprised when no tears came to her eyes. She supposed she had none left to cry. "Thank you for being here for me, Theo. As awful as it is, I can't imagine having to do that by myself. You're the best friend I could ever ask for."

Theo smiled ruefully. "Well, your boyfriend would probably kill me if I'd even thought about leaving you alone right now. You could say I'm just saving my own neck."

She snorted, and he continued, "but in all seriousness, Minnie- I'm always here for you. You're the best sister and friend I could ever ask for. I would give you the world if you needed it."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Draco,

Today was rough, but don't worry- I got through it, thanks to Theo. As much as I wish you could have been here with me, at least I wasn't alone.

I can't stop wondering how you are doing, if everything is ok. If you are lonely. If you are scared. I keep thinking about how things are a thousand times worse for you, and you don't even have Theo to back you up out there.

Stay safe. I love you- I need you to come home to me.

Miss you already,

Hermione

 

Hermione tapped her heart pendant three times as she stared at her journal where she had penned the note to Draco minutes before. A few minutes later, the pendant lit up in response.

At least she knew he was alive; if he was able to tap his ring, he must still be conscious somewhere out there, probably just watching movies in the media room or maybe having some final meetings with Professor Snape.

Tomorrow was the big day- assassination day. She and Theo had vacated her parent's home, now empty of herself as well as them, and moved to The Burrow in anticipation of the battle.

They weren't allowed to tell anyone why they had chosen this particular day to relocate- even the Order was unaware of Draco's spy status.

Dumbledore and Snape were the only ones privy to his true allegiance, apart from their little group of friends. They had decided it would be best if the Order members were in the dark about the upcoming attack on Hogwarts, so their surprise would be genuine.

After eating a hearty dinner and several helpings of Molly's fantastic gooseberry pie, Hermione retired to Ginny's room. Her pendant lit up briefly, and she smiled, tapped it three times, and settled onto Ginny's Holyhead Harpies bedspread with her journal.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Hermione,

Don't worry about me, we've planned everything so meticulously there's no way at this point that anything could possibly go wrong. There's no real risk for me on this mission- and with you safely squirreled away, I can't imagine there being any devastating surprises.

I'm not sure how often I'll be able to sneak messages to you- I don't want anyone to see the notebook, even though they won't be able to read it- I'd hate to have it confiscated. But I'll write as often as I can.

Keep your chin up. The image of your brave face in my mind might be the only thing keeping me going in the coming months. This time tomorrow, I'll be hated by the Wizarding community at large, but at least you will know the truth- and you're the only one who really matters.

I love you; with all my heart.

Draco  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, in order to blow off the excess steam in their anxious little circle, Harry suggested a game of Quidditch amongst the many Weasleys and assorted others gathered at the Burrow.

Hermione sat among the clovers in the unkempt grass, running her fingers over the blank pages of her notebook as she absently watched the game. How many letters would fill this book, before the war was over? How many I love yous, how many I miss yous, would stain these pages? How many of her tears would soak into the paper?

She reached for her essence in a desperate attempt to connect with the confident, steady part of herself that knew the mystery of what was written on the blank pages of her book. A light breeze drifted through her hair she stared at the emptiness and dared it to reveal itself to her.

Minutes, or perhaps hours later, she was interrupted by a raucous shriek originating from the open sky in front of her. As she squinted to see the source, she could make out Ginny squished onto the back of Theo's broomstick, attempting to wrestle the practice snitch out of his hands.

Harry had flown a little beneath them and conjured a giant safety net. He was smirking expectantly, like a spider watching a lingering fly.

A minute later, it was Theo, not Ginny, who was pushed sideways off of the broom and tumbled heavily into the net below.

Hermione smiled and shook her head as she tucked her notebook safely away into her beaded bag for another time.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Night had just fallen, the clear sky dotted with sparkling stars, when a terrible commotion broke out in The Burrow's living area.

Molly buslted through the kitchen, hollering, "ARTHUR! Arthur, where are you? Stop playing with that muggle nonsense in that blasted shed of yours and get into the dining room this instant!"

Hermione peered up from her copy of Jane Eyre in apprehension and watched as several sets of red heads crept into the living room to get a read on the action.

She exchanged a glance with Theo, who had been engaged in a round of exploding snap with Ron, Ginny, and Harry.

The order must have been alerted, because before long the dining room filled up with members and Arthur cast a 'muffliato' to keep the serious business from younger ears- particularly Gryffindor ears who were likely to attempt to charge into the action, permission or not.

Hermione fiddled with her charm and tried to resist the temptation to tap it. The last thing Draco needed right now was a distraction. Thankfully, Theo wrapped his arm around her in a show of compassionate friendship- or perhaps in an effort to chase the worry from his own mind.

Ron surveyed the room- it was just the five of them. "Do you think they've done it, then?" he whispered.

"What do you think?" Hermione hissed. "Why else would the entire order be called in for an emergency meeting?"

Harry shuddered. "Maybe they found another way, when it came down to it."

Several minutes of tense silence passed before Molly barged from the meeting room, The Order in tow. "Don't move from this house." She barked. "Don't remove the wards from the doors. I'll be setting extras. Wait. Right. Here. We'll be back before you know it."

They were not, in fact, back before Hermione knew it.

"Wow, I could really go for some muggle telly right now. The waiting is torture," Ron complained as he paced around the room restlessly.

"We could always get a game of wizard's chess going. Or start back on Exploding Snap," Harry replied listlessly.

It seemed nobody was really in the mood for games, however. Hermione grew more and more anxious by the minute until finally, near midnight, her pendant lit up. She gasped with relief, nearly sobbing as she squeezed it three times in reply.

Noticing the light emanating from the necklace, Ron nodded towards it. "What's that, then?"

"Draco- he's ok. I think it means he's ok."


	13. Hammer Meet Nail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated Mondays and Fridays
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter

Hello Love,

The deed is done. I was fortunate not to have to bear the sword, though I imagine the memory will haunt me regardless. The damage was minimal- it was good the school was nearly empty and students were in bed.

Molly is a terrifying monster- did you know? I feel a lot better about your safety knowing that you're living under her roof. I think she was single-handedly responsible for the capture of both Dolohov and Yaxley.

Snape has taken the honor and therefore the 'rewards' as it were for Dumbledore's defeat- hopefully that gives Bad Horse enough of an impression that I won't be exceptionally useful.

All my love,

Draco  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco,

The fall of the Ministry of Magic has caused us to relocate, but we are someplace safe, under a Fidelius charm. We're still trying to work out what happened to the locket- it isn't where we hoped it would be. Have you had any luck locating the cup of Hufflepuff?

Love you  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione,

My mother has managed to retrieve the cup from Bellatrix's vaults unnoticed. We were able to destroy it. Theo and I will be back at Hogwarts soon. I imagine it's going to be positively dreadful this year with Death Eaters roaming the halls.

I hope that you are safe and well. Let me know what else I can do to help you- the sooner this is over, the sooner I get to hold you in my arms and give you all those kisses I promised you.

Missing you,

Draco  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Umbridge had the locket. We pinched it, but lost our safe haven in the process. I always dreamt of big adventures. But I think after this one, I may never want to go camping again.

We have no way to destroy the locket. Since you have access to Hogwarts, do you suppose you could get the Sword of Gryffindor to a rendezvous point for us?

I miss you so much. I feel like my heart is physically aching every day that I am away from you. Let's hurry up and end this thing. I'm ready to step into your arms and never leave.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Anything for you, love.

I'll leave the sword outside the church in Godric's Hollow on Christmas Eve. It'll be in the bushes to the left under heavy muggle repellant charms. Get in there and apparate back out immediately- don't hang around.

And don't worry- after this war, I'll make sure you never have to go camping. I'll take you to Paris and Venice and dote on you excessively until you forget all about having to share a tent with Potty and the Weasel. Can't be a pleasant experience, I imagine. I've smelled the stench that emanates from their feet when they take off their shoes to watch the telly.

Stay safe  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
That just leaves two horcruxes now- the snake and something from Rowena Ravenclaw. Have you and Nott had any luck finding out what that might be? When that's done, it's time for a showdown- it might be our best chance to have access to the snake and No-Nose-Who all at once.

Love you  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hello Love,

It is done. Meet us in the Hog's Head when you are ready, but be careful- there's a curfew. You'll set of an alarm if you are out after 7pm. Bring the sword.

It'll all be over soon. I can't wait.

Love you forever,

Draco Malfoy  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
At 6:50 pm on March 15, Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated to the doorstep of the Hogs Head Tavern under the invisibility cloak. They quickly shuffled through the door. Hermione jumped six inches into the air when they heard a wizened voice call out, "Who's there?"

Harry shot his comrades a quick glance and removed the invisibility cloak to reveal their identities.

Aberforth Dumbledore nodded and turned to the portrait of the young girl behind him. "Go and get Theo," he instructed.

The girl turned and walked away until she was a tiny dot in the long hallway depicted in the portrait, then gradually got larger again as she returned with two tiny figures.

A moment later, Theo Nott and Draco Malfoy stepped out of the portrait. Theo immediately charged towards Hermione to sweep her off her feet and into his enthusiastic embrace. "Aaahhh it's been so long! Not even a word from you. The only way I knew you were even alive was thanks to this prat."

Draco stood with his arms folded and scowled at the wizard hogging his witch.

Harry's eyes scanned the room nervously. "Now is not the time for reunions. We've got to get out of this pub- anyone could walk through that door."

"He's not wrong", Aberforth interjected. "Follow Ariana through the portrait, and you'll find your way in. Have fun storming the castle."

Theo chuckled and muttered to Hermione, "Think it'll work?"

"It'd take a miracle." She relished the feeling of laughing at one of Theo's jokes for the first time in a long time.

"Off we go. We've got an appointment with Bad Horse." Draco ushered the group through the painting.

As they scurried down the hallway, Draco seized his opportunity to snatch Hermione's hand. "So, since the war's ending, does that mean your restrictions are lifted?"

Hermione grinned in response. "It's not over yet. No distractions! You know that if I start kissing you now Nagini could slither right up to me and eat me before I even noticed."

Draco sighed, "aaahhhhh but it would be so worth it."

Ron glared back at the couple. "Hurry it up, you two! You'll have loads of time to reunite later."

With a sly smile, the blonde turned to the woman beside him. "You can count on that."

As they continued down the hall to the final battle, Theo burst out into song.

It's a brand new day

And the sun is high

All the birds are singing

That you're GONNA DIE  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione stood in shock, staring as the dust settled at the end of the battle. Despite their preparations, the fight had been brutal. Sections of rubble littered the floor of the Great Hall where the survivors were gathering.

She trudged over to where the Weasley family stood vigil around Fred's broken body and pulled Ron into a hug.

As she stood among the glassy-eyed dead and the debris of her beloved school, she couldn't help but feel guilty. She should have done more. Tracked down Voldemort outside of the school. Taken more time. Perhaps then, they wouldn't be crying over George's dead twin.

In the end, finding the final Horcrux had been a lot messier than she had planned.

Draco had decided he would be most useful playing the role of the diligent Death Eater, and had split away from the group early on, just after they'd entered the school and destroyed Ravenclaw's diadem in the fortress Theo and Neville had created out of the Room of Requirement.

He'd been hoping he'd be able to get close to Nagini without arousing suspicion, but it was a long wait before he got the opportunity, as Voldemort had been hiding like a coward in the Shrieking Shack.

Without an efficient way to communicate with Draco, the trio had decided to track down the creature and his snake themselves. Instead, they got caught up battling with the many Death Eaters and dark creatures on the grounds until Voldemort called a truce.

When Harry disappeared into the woods to answer Voldemort's call, Hermione was devastated. When he reappeared, presumably dead, in Hagrid's arms with Draco and his mother among his many Death Eater escorts, she was confused.

Everything made sense again when Theo distracted Voldemort by making a show of reuniting with his Death Eater father only to cast a defensive shield around Voldemort's entourage, temporarily petrifying them and allowing Neville to charge in, Sword of Gryffindor in hand, and cut the head from the snake.

In the end, it had come down to Draco being the true master of the Elder Wand- it went flying into his hand when he cast an unexpected Expelliarmus at Voldemort's back, which Harry followed up with a quick Avada Kedavra.

What ensued was pure chaos; Voldemort's entourage, save Narcissa, was enraged at Draco's betrayal. He, his mother, and Hagrid somehow managed to disappear into the forbidden forest in a defensive formation to get out from under the sudden barrage of spells all aimed his way.

Hermione tried to fight her way over, but it was a lost cause and she was needed elsewhere.

Now she sighed, glancing around at the walls that once hosted all her meals; the place she had laughed and joked with her friends; the place that would never be the same, now that it had seen so much death.

Wondering what had become of Draco, she remembered the necklace she had tucked away under her robes, out of the way of the fighting. She quickly fished it out and held it in her hand. After a moment of hesitation, she tapped it three times, eyes glued to it in nervous anticipation.

She nearly cried with relief when it glowed blue only a moment later.

Hermione's eyes scanned the room, searching for his strong, commanding form. Surely, he would come here when he was able to. Across the hall, she could see a group of vetted Aurors making the rounds of the Great Hall, checking up on the state of the survivors and searching for any remaining Death Eaters.

Finally she spotted it, entering into the hall from a doorway near the broken Slytherin table- the telltale flash of platinum blonde.

Her heart beat out an erratic rhythm as her feet began moving towards him. Almost as though she were detached from her body, she watched as they moved towards each other. Twenty feet away. Ten feet. Five feet, and nearly within her grasp, when-

"Draco Malfoy, you're under arrest for the assassination of Albus Dumbledore, the use of unforgivable curses, and collaboration with a known dark wizard."

His look of triumphant anticipation melted in a moment into shocked dismay. The Auror who had grabbed his elbows from behind slapped magic dampening shackles onto his wrists with unbridled enthusiasm. There would be no fighting back.

Hermione stood frozen for a moment. She felt as though her brain had been plunked into a pitcher of ice water. She vigorously shook the shock from her head and cried, "No, no, you don't understand- he was working as a spy on Dumbledore's orders. He's done nothing wrong. You can't just take him-"

The Auror scoffed and shook his head. "Oh, Dumbledore's orders, then? I suppose Dumbledore told the little blonde git to murder him? I suppose Dumbledore gave him the go ahead to sneak Death Eaters into the school?"

His partner laughed as he shoved Draco hard between his shoulder blades and lead him to the holding cells where they were collecting prisoners to be transported to Azkaban. "Check his wand for the imperious curse, too- it seems he's really done a number on this one."

Hermione pushed forward, insistent on being heard. "Did you not just see? Which fight were you watching? Draco was the one who-"

"Restrain her. She's clearly out of her mind in shock. I'll deal with Malfoy."

Hermione looked, panicked, into Draco's face, watching a possessive rage grow between his eyebrows as she was paralyzed from the waist down. Her legs fell out from under her and she landed on the floor in a sobbing heap.

Furious, Draco shoved at his captor despite having both hands literally tied behind his back. "You keep your wands off her, you incompetent-"

"Resisting Arrest. That's one more charge for the Wizengamot. Now I suggest you move, before I add assaulting an officer to your growing list of crimes."

Draco clapped his mouth shut and cringed at the sight of his devastated love crouched on the floor, crying into her robes.

AN: Once again, beta love to Chandlure Traniez. Thanks for your help and advice on this fic!

Thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favorites, and reviews this story. It means the world to me.


	14. Are You Kidding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated Mondays and Fridays
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione sat at the table at The Burrow, flanked on either side by Theo and Ginny. Her fingers trembled slightly around the ministry-sealed envelope an unfamiliar owl had dropped next to her bowl of porridge.

Ginny nodded bracingly at the letter. "Go on, then- there's no use delaying it."

She slowly filled her lungs with air and slid her wand under the lip to free the contents from its outer shell. Two heads crowded next to her for a better view of the ominous words.

 

To Whom it may Concern,

Draco Malfoy is to be tried on March 20, 1998 on the following charges:

Conspiracy to commit the murder of Albus Dumbledore

Aiding and abetting a known fugitive

Possession of the Dark Mark

Use of the Imperious Curse

Use of the Cruciatus Curse on underage wizards

Collaboration with a known wanted criminal

Resisting arrest

Those wishing to be present at his trial to speak in his defense or to his incrimination are to report to Courtroom 10 at 9:00 AM.

Cordially,

The Magical Law Enforcement (MLE)

 

Hermione stared, her jaw hanging open in disbelief. They were drunks at a tavern- throwing all the darts at the board, betting on one to stick. Not only that, but March 20th was the very next day, the day of Fred's funeral. She growled in frustration and rose to her feet to pace the length of the dining room.

Theo grunted. "It must have been on purpose. They want to make an example out of him- so many Death Eaters died in the battle. Yaxley, Rowle… Merlin, Draco's father- my father… there's not that many left. They're even prosecuting Narcissa, for aiding and abetting."

Hermione gripped her hair in her fingers, her face crumpled in despair. Just when she'd been about to have him back, here he was- ripped violently from her reach.

All that year on the run, all those months hiding in the forest with little to eat, the thought of their reunion had kept her going. It had been so painful, going weeks and months without being near him. Her magic cried out within her to be close to him, to feel his hand against hers.

Some nights as she'd laid in her tent, unable to sleep from the stress and the pressure, the memories they had made together would run through her head on a loop. Thinking about them had brought her the sweetest pain, the fresh heartache of nostalgic sorrow.

But then, she'd been working towards a goal. There was an end in sight. The more she pushed, the harder she fought, the sooner they'd be together again.

This is no different than the past year; she realized. Just one more push- one more push to get him acquitted, and he's all yours.

She straightened her spine and turned to Theo and Ginny. "It can't be that bad. Most of those charges will never stick- I can testify to that. I'll submit to Veritaserem if that's what it takes! And you, Theo- you can vouch for him.

"Harry and Ron- and you too, Ginny- need to be at the funeral. We don't need to tell them it's overlapping. They'll just feel guilty and be put in a horrible position of having to choose, when we know they need to be there for George."

Theo nodded slowly. "Is there anyone else who can testify on his behalf? Somebody from the Order, perhaps?"

Hermione shook her head. "We never collaborated with the Order- Dumbledore thought that too many people knowing of Draco's spy status would be dangerous. But Neville- he got a front-row seat of Draco's strike against Voldemort at the final battle. That has to count for something."

Theo's face lit up. "I bet we can get some of the younger students to testify- the Carrows compelled us to use the Cruciatus as a punishment, but we figured out a work-around. We had to Imperio them, though, to make it look believable…"

She let out her breath in a sharp puff. "It's too bad Dumbledore isn't here to set the record straight. What a fine mess he left for Draco to clean up."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bang. Bang. Bang.

The judge's gavel pounded heavy on the podium, calling the tittering courtroom to silence.

Hermione sat perched on the edge of her seat. Tension creased her eyes as she caught Draco's gaze from the restrained chair in the center of the courtroom. His stoic mask broke as he met her eye, betraying the tension hovering beneath.

He wore a black and white striped standard prison jumpsuit. His fingers were bare- they had confiscated his ring, along with the rest of his possessions. Feeling the loss of their connection through the charmed jewelry, she squeezed Theo's hand with hers where they sat entangled on her lap.

"After much deliberation, the Wizengamot has returned with their decision. On the charges of conspiracy to commit murder, aiding and abetting a fugitive, collaboration with a known wanted criminal, we find the defendant: not guilty."

Hermione breathed a small sigh of relief, but the wizard wasn't finished.

"On the charges of possession of the Dark Mark, use of the Imperius curse, and resisting arrest, we find the defendant: guilty."

Her breath caught in her throat and the room began to swim around her, seeming to go out of focus as the verdict sank in. The next words seemed to echo off the caverns of her mind as though she were hearing them from underwater.

"Due to the defendant's underage status, the minimum sentence for these crimes has been assigned. The defendant is sentenced to ten years in Azkaban, with the possibility of early release for good behavior. Court is now adjourned."

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Hermione sat petrified in her seat, too shocked to even move; to even blink. Too far gone to register Draco's tortured eyes raking over her face as two court officials dragged him from the courtroom to the holding chambers.

How had this happened? She should have made Harry testify. She should have begged him to throw his weight around and call for an immediate reschedule to buy them more time.

Would it have even mattered? The court had wanted their scapegoat. Now, she supposed, they had it- the person who deserved it least of all. The one who should be lauded for his heroic acts, for his bravery in the face of danger.

Instead, he was being punished for it. And, by extension, she was being punished for it. She never should have trusted Dumbledore. Draco had trusted her, and she had failed him. She had failed the man she loved in the most spectacular way.

She didn't notice Theo peeling her from the floor of courtroom ten, or Neville opening the door to let them through as he carried her towards the floo. She didn't notice the roar of the green flames, or the bustle of confusion at the Burrow when they appeared in the fireplace. In fact, she didn't notice anything at all for an entire week.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry rushed up to Hermione and leaned over the couch where she was bundled in blankets like a caterpillar in a cocoon. Shaking her shoulder briskly, he called her name, begging her to come into focus.

"Hermione… Hermione… you need to get up. Go get dressed. We don't have a lot of time. I'm taking you to Azkaban."

Suddenly snapping to the surface, Hermione jumped to her feet, forgetting her entanglement in the blankets. She nearly fell on her face, but Harry steadied her and helped her unwrap herself.

She reached up to her forehead to remove a hot pink sticky note. How long had that been there? Puzzled, she flipped it around and read the note scrawled onto the front in Theo's familiar handwriting: "This is developing into a very bad habit!"

With a small smile, she cast her eyes downwards. Her blankets were practically covered in the colorful papers. She could pick out Harry's, Ginny's, and Ron's handwriting among them.

The past week had passed in a fuzzy blur, heavily obscured by her shock and grief, but she vaguely remembered Theo and Ginny coming and going. Harry had sat with her in the evenings, trying to reassure her with his efforts to get her a visit with Draco.

She wasn't sure what good it would do, though she was longing to see him. The wound of losing him when he was finally within her grasp was still fresh, raw and bleeding. Visiting his prison would be like a thimbleful of water at the halfway point of a twenty-mile hike through the desert. It would leave her unsatisfied, even thirstier than before. Yet, how could she resist?

She rushed to the room she and Ginny were sharing at the Burrow to freshen up in preparation for the meeting. A quick glance in the mirror told her that her face looked a fright; her hair a tangled mess. After a quick shower, conditioning treatment, and several bottles of Sleekeasy's hair potion, she snatched her wand and charmed it into a bun at the nape of her neck.

Anything to make it look like she hadn't been moping on the couch for a week. Draco did not need to know about that.

With a final glance in the mirror, she glamoured away the dark circles under her eyes and brightened up her face before turning to meet Harry in the hallway.

"Quickly, Hermione- they didn't want to give you a visit at all, and this is the only one you'll get. I was only able to secure it at all because of the whole 'chosen one' bit." He rolled his eyes.

"Apparently the only signature they needed was my fist. But with a pen in it, that I was signing with."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

His face was a reflection of the one he wore at the beginning of sixth year; gaunt and haunted, despite the cheerful mask he attempted to layer over the broken desperation. He stood against the wall of the small, sparse room, ignoring the set of plastic chairs set on either side of the simple table.

With a gasp of anticipation, she started towards him with arms wide open, only to find herself face-planting into an invisible barrier down the middle of the room.

A strangled sob escaped her throat as her hands came up to rest against the wall on either side of her face. If she pushed hard enough, would these hands break through the shield?

Behind her, the guard chuckled. "Standard practice for all prison visits- for your safety, of course."

With an exhausted sigh, Draco moved to the other side of the wall and pressed his forehead against it. She could nearly feel the heat from his face seeping into hers. "Hello, love," he said. "Guards told me to come to this room, and look; you're here too. What a crazy random happenstance."

She gave him a weak smile- she could see what he was doing. Theo nearly always found success in turning her dark moods around with stupid movie quotes. But it wasn't going to work, not this time- the hurt ran too deep.

He sobered as he traced the outline of her hand with a long, elegant finger. "Unfortunately I'm not allowed any of my personal effects here."

His thumb ran over the empty finger his ring used to occupy. "However, I am allowed correspondence once a week by owl post. The letters will be screened, of course." He let out a dark chuckle. "But every Tuesday I'll be allowed to pen letters under supervision for two hours in the afternoon. I'll be given any post sent to me in return."

She shivered as the cold of the room seeped into her bones. "I'll write you every week, then. And I'll fight- Theo, Harry and I- and Ginny- we'll fight for you. We'll get you out. Of all the people involved in this war, you deserved this least of all."

Draco's expression became carefully closed. He took a step back to look her in the eyes before speaking his next words. "Yes, Theo and Potter have been putting up quite the fight for me. With Theo's father having perished in the final battle, he's in full command of his inheritance now. He's hired the best lawyer money can buy, and they're working relentlessly. They've managed to get me an appeal date, exactly one year from my original trial. I'm afraid it's the soonest it can be arranged- decades of legal precedent ensure that."

She felt a spark of hope ignite in her heart; a reminder of the roaring flame that the war and its aftermath had all but extinguished. Draco continued, "But, love- I don't want you to wait around here, pining after me and wallowing around on overstuffed couches."

She ducked her head, her face hot with shame and guilt settling in her stomach.

"There's nothing you can do here to get me out sooner. Honestly, my lawyer says distancing yourself from the case will make the Wizengamot go easier on me, without the reminder that your testimony is tainted by a conflict of interests."

She opened her mouth in protest, doubting the veracity of his argument, but he held up a finger. "You need to go to Seattle. Go to the magical mind healers as you planned to, and restore your parent's memories before it's too late. And while you're there-"

He paused, leaning into his palm where it was placed flat against the wall. A flash of heartbreak broke through his stoic mask. "I want you to get out there and enjoy your life. Go to that magical college and finish your education as we discussed. And I want you to go on dates- maybe find someone who will make you happy. You can't spend your life sitting on a shelf, waiting for me to get out; not when we have no idea when that might happen."

Her voice creaked as she half-sobbed, "I can't, Draco. I love you. I'll always love you. Don't push me away- please. Your love is all I have left of you."

His smile was sad; resigned. "I know. I'm not going anywhere." He gestured around him with a humorless laugh. "I'll be here as long as you want me to be. As long as you need me. And as for me…. Don't worry too much. With the Dementors gone, Azkaban isn't such a mind-bendingly awful place to be."

Tears obscured her vision as she kissed her palm and pressed it against the spot where his forehead met the invisible barrier.

"Time's up, sweetheart," the guard said as he strode forward to drag her out of the room.

As she caught a final glimpse of him in their last seconds together, his mask fell away; his expression screwed into pure torture. "Goodbye, Hermione."

Her heartbreak was punctuated by the slam of the door in her face.


	15. Your Real Home's in Your Chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Mondays and Fridays.  
> I do not own Harry Potter.

"I'm going with you." A look of stubborn determination flooded Ginny's face as she stood with her hands firmly planted on Hermione's shoulders, blocking her exit from the Burrow.

"To Diagon Alley? You're more than welcome to come along, but I'm mostly going to be conducting business at Gringotts."

"No, you watery tart. To Seattle."

Hermione's eyebrows lifted in surprise before her features melted into quiet understanding. They had talked about this- going to Seattle together after the war, if she and Draco weren't already married by then. She snorted. Obviously that wasn't going to happen.

"Are you sure, Ginny? Don't you want to stay here, take your N.E.W.T.S, and try to get picked up by a Quidditch team?"

Ginny put her finger to her chin, as if thinking deeply. "Hmm, that's a no. I'd rather not walk the halls with Fred's metaphorical ghost, thank-you-very-much, not to mention the awful nightmares of last year.

"Anyway, Seattle has a school. A Quidditch team, too. I've already sent in applications for the both of us- you're welcome. We've been accepted as 'Seniors' at Snohomish School of Magic."

"But what about Harry?"

Ginny grimaced. "What about him? He hasn't shown any interest in me since we called things off last year. Besides, he and Ron will be deep in training for at least a year, with little to no communication with the outside world."

A glint of excitement sparked in her eyes. "It'll be an adventure. Maybe we'll even find a bigfoot- we could take a picture for Luna."

"You do realize that the Sasquatch are real magical beings with near-human intelligence? They're not a myth," Hermione scolded.

"Perfect then! We'll find a bigfoot, write a memoir, fix your parents, and get an education. A solid plan!"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Draco,

You were right. I do have to go to Seattle. It's killing me to leave London behind- the people who watched us fall in love; the places we were together. But the thought of going back to Hogwarts, of walking the halls without you… well, I don't think I can handle that, either. It's a bit of a catch-22, I suppose. Did I ever send you that book to read? I can't remember now. It all seems to blur together.

Ginny is going with me, so I won't be completely alone. I miss you every day. I can't wait until we are together again- next time I won't let you out of my sight until I've kissed you a hundred times, and that's a promise.

Your love,

Hermione  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione and Ginny arrived in America's rainiest city on April 1st via a bright yellow umbrella that served as their international portkey.

Surveying the overcast sky, Ginny remarked, "I suppose you were right- it's going to be quite a bit drearier here than we're used to in London."

She wasn't wrong- it would be an entire month before the sun peeked out from behind the sky's ever-present blanket of clouds.

The first few days in America passed in a harried blur. All the activity and endless tasks involved in moving to a different continent kept her busy in both body and mind. The constant rush provided a considerable distraction from her breaking heart.

The girls had used Hermione's winnings from her Order of Merlin to purchase a woodsy cottage on the outskirts of the wizarding community, which was situated in a sleepy little town called Granite Falls, approximately an hour's drive by muggle car from Seattle proper.

Hermione figured they would have plenty of money left over for a modest living while they attended their final year of school at Snohomish, though Ginny had signed up for an apprenticeship for the Seattle Siren's Quidditch team for the summer before classes started.

Crookshanks seemed to especially enjoy exploring the enchanted woods, often coming home with mouthfuls of salamanders or wood pixies, much to Hermione's disgust.

As soon as things were reasonably settled, Ginny brought up the notion that they should visit Hermione's parents.

Hermione grimaced. "I know. I'm equal parts excited and terrified to see them. Let's go down to Seattle this afternoon, before the market is terribly overcrowded for the weekend."

After eating a quick lunch in their cozy kitchen, the girls headed outside the cottage wards to the cobblestone front stoop. Grasping the younger witch's hand, Hermione turned on her heel and transported them to Seattle's official apparition point, a dingy abandoned building in Pioneer Square.

Hermione tapped her wand three times on a shabby poster of a jackalope. The pale yellow background emitted a faint glow and dissolved into the wall behind it to reveal an old-fashioned dumbwaiter.

"Ouch! Have you filed your elbows into a point?" Ginny complained as they crammed themselves onto the small elevator platform.

"Move your knee off my arm so I can grab the rope," Hermione said.

The rope was frayed and felt too skinny to be supporting the weight of two teenage witches. But Hermine pulled it, hand over hand, until a view of colorful alleyway appeared inch by inch next to their feet.

Ginny's jaw dropped as she took in the lively marketplace. They could barely see the mosaic tiled walls through the crowd of wizards in jeans, witches in graphic t-shirts, and dwarves wandering around in checked converse sneakers. Looking up at the ceiling, they saw a large expanse of stone decorated with tiny shards of glass embedded into the tiles, letting small flecks of light through from the sidewalk above.

Shop fronts lined a wide road, where travelers walked on either side or hopped onto colorful floating longboards running in a continuous stream down the center.

"Hover Rounds," Hermione explained to Ginny, waving vaguely in the direction of the devices. "Wizarding culture in Seattle is a bit more… hipster… than what we're used to in London."

The girls watched as a trio of pale wizards wearing black leather jackets, chains dangling from their pockets, and black lipstick stepped onto a board featuring a pattern of umbrellas in rainbow colors. "Quite a large vampire population as well- they tend to gather here due to the long seasons of no sunshine, as well as the convenience of shopping underground."

"Why stick it below the main city? Why not just obscure the wizarding district with muggle repelling charms like everywhere else?"

"Now that," Hermione replied, "is an interesting story." She motioned for Ginny to step onto a board with a pattern of moustaches and bowler hats.

"When Muggles first settled in Seattle, they built on the ground level. But all the rain made the area prone to flooding, especially with it being so close to sea level, so the shopkeepers decided to build above the existing city. At first, they had ladders leading down to the lower levels, and shoppers would climb up and down with their arms full of purchases. Eventually they completely built over the existing walkways, closing off the underground areas.

"When the Wizarding population became substantial enough to need its own shopping district, the underground was already there, largely forgotten by Muggles, and terribly convenient to modify into a hidden city."

Hermione glanced around and spotted the magical plants shop the Hover Rounds were approaching. "Oh, here's our stop; go ahead and hop off."

Hermione's footsteps were light, hesitant enough to be inaudible even if the market had been empty of its suffocating crowds. She stepped into the shop, glancing around at the ever-blooming artichokes (for the eclectic gardener!) and un-spreading blackberry bushes (never experience a take over again!) available for purchase. "There's an entrance point here," she explained. "It'll take us right to the pig statue outside of Pike Place Market."

Ginny nodded and reached for Hermione's hand in a show of support and reassurance.

They approached a floor-to-ceiling wall of colorful ferns ranging from royal blue to submarine yellow. The girls stepped right through the foliage and were transported into a crowd of locals and tourists milling about the main entrance.

"They're just this way," she gestured, walking past the fish stand's noisy shopkeepers wearing belly-button high orange pants and hollering across the counter, tossing fish the size of a house elf back and forth to the delight of a crowd of tourists.

Ginny stared around in amazement as she took in the bright colors and sheer variety of products displayed on either side of the narrow walkway in the covered market. "I can see why your parents were drawn to this place. It's breathtaking!" she said, as she sampled a stick of chocolate flavored spaghetti from an eager shopkeeper.

Hermione snickered. "Yeah, I had to pull a few strings-" her wink heavily implied the illicit use of magic. "to get them this spot. Most of these vendors have had contracts for decades."

She came to a sudden stop in front of a beautiful display of colorful bouquets wrapped in white paper.

"Can I help you, dear?" Monica Wilkins peered through the clusters of yellow daisies and tiger lilies at her estranged daughter.

Hermione blinked several times. How long had it been since she'd seen that face? Her fingers twitched as she bit back the desire to lift them to her mother's cheek. "Erm, just admiring your beautiful arrangements. You really have an eye for design."

Monica paused and cocked her head. "You look horribly familiar."

Hermione cringed, her voice straining through clenched teeth. "We're meeting now for the first time. I just have one of those faces, I guess."

"You have an English accent. Did I meet you in London?"

A brittle smile. "In London! Seems likely."

She pointed out a bouquet and handed over a ten-dollar bill. She excused herself to move along down the walkway and turned her face to the floor just in time to hide the tear streaming down her cheek.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Hermione,

I'm pleased to hear that you won't be all alone in Seattle. I'm sure you'll be off having grand adventures. It brightens my cell to imagine them. 

I've never been to Seattle, did you know? Whenever Theo and Potter bust me out of this place you'll have to show me around. Perhaps I'll relocate there permanently, away from the judgmental stares of those who knew me and despised me during the war.

Let me know how your appointment at Sacred Heart goes. Hopefully you'll have your parents back before you know it.

Love,

Draco


	16. Hopes and Dreams are Shattering Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated Mondays and Fridays.  
> I do not own Harry Potter.

Dear Draco,

Sacred Heart is fascinating. The janitor showed us how to access the magical wards- you have to stick a penny in the door jamb before walking through.

The healers are starting to work on the case, but it's going to be a process. They have to lay the groundwork for the memory reversal spells with a series of mental infrastructure charms over the course of several months. They should be able to perform the final memory reversal before Christmas this year.

Ginny's started her Quidditch apprenticeship, and I'm doing just fine, exploring the beautiful wild forests here.

I miss you. My heart hurts to think about you all alone in that cell.

Love you so much.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione closed the notebook in which she had been composing her letter and set it next to her on the bench, careful not to stain the pages with her tears. Contrary to her reassurances to Draco, she was not fine.

Now that the dust had settled and she wasn't so insanely busy with moving, becoming acclimated, and showing Ginny the ropes of living in a new culture, her grief was starting to catch up with her.

She stared across the small pond in front of her, sinking into the gloominess of the damp forest. As she watched, an egret took off from its perch on the banks, perhaps to look for fish in another pond.

She traced the raised wood grain pattern in the weathered wood slats. Her finger ran over the familiar bumps and circled around a knot in the wood that vaguely resembled an owl's eye.

Every day after Ginny left for her apprenticeship, Hermione walked out here and found this bench.

Every day, she came out here to think. She didn't come out here to cry; that was just something that happened. Something she couldn't help; couldn't stop.

She supposed it was a side effect of the cumulation of… everything, really. Grief for her friends and loved ones who had been lost in the war. Loneliness from not having her parents to lean on. The stress of being uprooted from her life, from her friends- except for Ginny. Overwhelming guilt from Draco being thrown into Azkaban.

Most days it felt like a never-ending stream of tears flowed down her face as soon as she was alone. It was beginning to terrify her.

She kept thinking about that time in first year, when she had nearly given up on life. She remembered the promises she had made herself; promises to never slip down into that lonely place- that hopeless place.

Now she was staring down the edge of a precipice. If she allowed herself to wallow and pine, she was going lose her balance; to fall and break on the sharp rocks below. She had to make a change. She had to take a step back.

She wiped her face with her sleeve and stood. Today's change would be visiting the library. If that couldn't cheer her up, what could?  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A silver bell tinkled above the door frame as Hermione pushed into the tiny building. She blinked several times. She knew it would be small, but only one room? Her heart sank.

Well, she would just have to accept what she could get. She began browsing the bookshelves, looking for anything that caught her eye.

As she neared the corner where a closet door stood ajar, she heard some rustling and noticed a faint light originating from behind the door. Curious, she snuck closer. She was trying to peek through the crack in the door when it suddenly flew open, revealing a slightly stocky boy about her age with a stack of boxes piled to his chin.

"Well, hello there," he said, eyebrows arching on his face. "Were you looking for something, or…" he trailed off as his eyes drank in the witch before him.

Sometimes in her life, Hermione had found, her Eternal Essence had a way of communicating to her when a person was going to play an important role in her timeline.

It happened when she had met Viktor Krum; the first time their eyes had met. Her Essence had brushed against her mind and underlined the significance of the moment without any other specific message.

She was startled to realize that the same thing was happening right now. She took several steps back, internally reeling from the unwelcome revelation.

His face furrowed in confusion, but he plowed through the discomfort. "I'm Josh Whidbey. I'm a junior librarian here. If you're looking for a specific genre, like fantasy- or magic, perhaps- I could steer you in the right direction."

He gave her a pointed look.

"Oh! Yes, I would like to know how to access the magical section, if you don't mind." He shifted the boxes in his arms onto the countertop, and she held out her hand in greeting.

"Hermione Granger. I just moved here from London."

He flashed her a shy smile and reached out to shake her offered hand. "Are you going to go to Snohomish? I'll be a Senior there this year."

He began walking towards the opposite end of the library, looking over his shoulder and gesturing her to follow him.

"Yes, though I need to look over the curriculum offerings. I still haven't settled on which courses to take."

He pulled a book entitled Wrong Lever: Memoir of an Aztec Henchmen from the shelf and knocked on it three times in rapid succession. A small section of the bookcase slid aside to reveal a hidden room. "It's a little cliché,' he said, "but if it's not broke…"

"...don't fix it." Hermione murmured. She stepped through the doorway and ran her eyes over the beautiful room before her. It had been enchanted to look like an extension of the forest outside. In lieu of carpet, thick moss covered the ground, dotted with decaying logs that just happened to vaguely resemble tables and benches. A large treehouse filled the center of the room, its branches scratching the high ceiling.

"It's fantastic," she breathed.

Josh snickered. "Yes, well, the bigfoot population was complaining that they couldn't get comfortable in the standard plastic library chairs. So we made some adjustments."

He smiled fondly at her amazed expression and ran a hand through his short brown hair. "I can go grab the curriculum guide for Snohomish if you want. Go over it with you."

She felt a little guilty as she answered his rather adorable smile with one of her own, but- she told herself- she was in desperate need of friends in this strange new place, and this seemed like a good start. Besides, would her Essence really lead her wrong?

The following week, Hermione settled against one of the tree stumps on the mossy floor of the library, curling up with her selection on American magical creature rights.

A decidedly muggle selection of songs played quietly in the background. Josh had explained that the head librarian was passionate about the merging of cultures, so they had converted their non-magical music media to be compatible with wizarding technology. The Seattle Underground had an entire shop dedicated to muggle electronic devices that had been converted to run on magic rather than batteries.

She hummed along to the familiar song.

Beauty queen of only eighteen she

Had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her, she

Always belonged to someone else

Suddenly a pair of blue converse high-tops stepped into her peripheral vision, giving her pause and drawing her gaze upward into a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

"Hey, I have a question for you," Josh said. "Some of the students are getting together this afternoon to go down to the lake for a swim. Do you want to come along?"

She wrinkled her nose. "It can't be more than 70 degrees outside. Surely it's not warm enough for swimming?"

He laughed merrily. "It's 65, and no, it's not really warm enough to be jumping in lakes, but that's Seattle culture for you. It's going to be sunny today- it's now or never."

She smiled. "Sure. I'll bring my roommate- I bet she'd like that."

Josh's eyes suddenly flickered to a large, hairy entity ambling through the back entrance of the forest room. He glanced at the creature and tapped his nose knowingly at Hermione as her mouth gaped open in shock at her first sighting of an actual Sasquatch.

Grinning, he said, "Just meet us here at 2:00 and we'll all head over together. See you then?"  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Hermione grumbled, staring down at the black, murky water from her spot on the pier.

'Oh, don't be such a spoil sport," Ginny said, grasping her curly-haired friend's hand and curling her toes over the edge of the wooden walkway floating over the middle of the lake.

"I'm not even dressed for swimming. I'm wearing jeans for Merlin's sake!"

"On three. One… two… three.. CANNONBALL!" Ginny hollered as she leaped into the frigid waters of the lake, pulling Hermione along with her.

As she resurfaced, Ginny was waiting for her with a mouthful of lake water. She squirted it into Hermione's face with all the devious glee of a misbehaving poltergeist.

"That's disgusting, Ginny! Do you know how many fish have pooped in this water?"

The red-head shrugged and flashed a mischievous grin. "Couldn't really care. Six brothers, remember? But you know what's not disgusting... " She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Edgar Martinez's abs. Talk about a beater's build."

"He's like, what, 25? A little on the old side for you."

She just shrugged. "And what about you? Meet any cute boys yet?" Ginny shot her eyes towards Josh's spot on the beach.

Hermione swirled her finger around in the water, creating tiny dips and swirls on the surface. "Draco says he wants me to date. Really, I think he wants me to go on dates- not to actually date somebody in particular. I'm pretty sure he'd be heartbroken if I started having feelings for somebody else while he was sitting in jail, unable to do a thing about it."

"I think he'd be happier knowing that were enjoying your life, rather than wasting away into a shell of a person, forever lonely and sad for her childhood sweetheart."

Hermione shook her head and laboriously swam towards the dock ladder, the weight of her jeans greatly hindering her progress.

Ginny flipped to her back and took long, lazy strokes next to Hermione's frantic dog-paddle. " At least give it a chance. If your premonition was correct, it doesn't really matter who you date now- you can get it out of your system. Then you'll know for sure that you want to end up with Jailbait from personal experience, rather than just because he was your first love and your Essence told you so."

Hermione dragged herself up out of the lake and up the ladder. Her hands moved down her jeans like a squeegee, pushing streams of water onto the dock. Once she was reasonably wrung out, she headed towards the artificially sandy shore where Josh sat watching.

"Are you sure you don't want to go for a swim? The water's really not all that bad, once you get used to it."

Josh snickered. "Yeah right- I could see you shivering all the way over there. I'm not nearly as crazy as you- no way I'm jumping in there in my jeans."

Hermione smiled to herself. She doubted Draco would have jumped in either. Then again, if she'd asked him to… she doubted he'd ever tell her 'no'.

Josh stood and brushed the sand off of his jeans. "Come on, let's get you home. What kind of date would I be if I let a pretty girl contract hypothermia from hanging around in wet clothes?"

As she stared up at her popcorn ceiling that night, it occurred to Hermione that today was the first day in weeks that she hadn't shed a single tear.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dearest Hermione,

Theo's lawyer is amazing. He's gotten permission for all prisoners to access muggle literature as part of a 'rehabilitation project', so I've got plenty of reading material to keep me busy in here. It's somewhat of a luxury, actually- nothing to do but read piles of books.

My mother especially has been enjoying this benefit. She is growing quite fond of Jane Austen. Maybe we'll start a book club.

I'm relieved to hear about the Healer's progress on your parents. You'll want your father to walk you down the aisle when I am finally free and able to chase you down, sweep you off your feet, and convince you to marry me.

In the meantime, go have fun. There will be time for us later. Enjoy your young adult life, get out and meet lots of boys so you can see just how inferior they are to me.

All my love,

Draco


	17. Trust Your Instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Mondays and Fridays.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione was in the library again. Actually, Hermione had been in the library nearly every day for the past three weeks. She kept telling herself it had nothing to do with Josh, but she had come to enjoy his company, and she was so desperately in need of friends.

"So, Snohomish is putting on a back-to-school dance this weekend." Josh appeared, A stack of books floating next to him, apparently waiting to be reshelved.

She grimaced. "I really don't know anybody from the school yet, apart from you and Ginny."

"Then it's the perfect time to meet some people! Or you could always just dance with me."

"I don't know. The last time I danced with somebody…" She swallowed hard. "It's hard to imagine dancing with anybody else."

He sat down on a mossy boulder next to her, books forgotten. "Ex-boyfriend back in London?"

"Well, not really so much of an ex-boyfriend; more of a- it's difficult to explain. A long story, you know."

"I'm a good listener. Try Me."

She ran her fingers over the velvet of the faux forest floor. "Draco was… overwhelmingly everything. But I was afraid to get involved with him because of the war. I tried to keep some distance between us. It didn't exactly work."

She picked at a patch of moss that had tiny flowers sprouting out from it. As she studied it, the flowers slowly shifted from red to black, then back again.

"We fell in love. But his spy status made it necessary for us to hide our relationship. When everything went crazy, I had to go into hiding with my friends, Harry Potter-"

"Wait, the Harry Potter? Wow."

"Yes. Anyway, after the war was over they threw Draco into jail for his supposed crimes, even though he was on the right side the whole time and did nothing wrong." She sniffled, fighting back the tears threatening to surface.

Josh wanted to know more details about the war, Hermione's parents, and exactly how she came to be in Seattle. The more she talked, the more the weight fell from her shoulders.

It was such a relief to confide in somebody who was separated from the situation, who didn't have any prejudices or battle scars of their own.

After several hours, the conversation rolled back around to her relationship status. "So, this Draco- if he really loves you, he wants you to be happy, right?"

"He does love me. He keeps telling me to get out, meet people, go on dates- to have a life… but I think he just doesn't want to be responsible for my misery. Plus, he's confident that nobody could ever measure up to him." She rolled her eyes. "It's a bit arrogant, actually. I think if I actually found somebody else, he would be devastated."

Josh nodded. "Probably. I would be. But then, it might be best for both of you if you just rip the band-aid off. Right now you're both miserable, stuck in a limbo state until he can get out of jail, if he does get out of jail… It would hurt at first, but eventually, you'd both get over it and move on. You'd be happier once the dust settled."

She sighed. "Maybe you're right."

Could she have been wrong all along? How could she possibly end up marrying Draco if he was destined to end up in jail? She was so confused, so broken, and so desperate. If she was feeling this way, he must be feeling the same. If she let him go, would it give him the freedom to heal?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione sat on her bed in her favorite black dress, staring at a blank notebook page and tapping a ballpoint pen against the paper. She still hadn't found any words to put on the page to send to Draco. A glance to the clock told her that her time was up; the dance was due to start in fifteen minutes, and Hermione Granger was never late.

She had just wandered out into the living room to round up Ginny when she heard the floo suddenly spring to life. She squinted at the green flames and nearly shrieked with joy when she saw Theo Nott's image in the fireplace.

"Theo! It's been absolutely ages! How are you even here?"

Theo rushed forward and pulled her into a hug so big that her feet left the floor, flying up into the air before he settled her back onto the ground. "Well, I was missing my two best witches so terribly much- I may have had to pull a few strings at the ministry. It turns out, you can get a permanent international floo linked up to your home fireplace if you just want it connected to one specific spot."

He waved his arms widely at the girls' living room. "And what better spot than this one?"

Hermione let loose a girlish squeal, unable to contain her glee. "Does Ginny know you're coming?"

The scoffed. "Obviously. She's the one who invited me- I've always wanted to escort two witches to the same dance." He lifted his chin and wiggled the knot in his tie, adopting a mock suave expression.

As Ginny entered the room, all red dress and gold eyeshadow, he held out both arms. "Shall we?"

So this was an American high school dance. Basketball markings on a hardwood gym floor, crepe paper streamers hanging from doorways, and rowdy teenagers gathering in crowds.

A disco ball sent specs of light to dance across walls and over swaying hips.

A sharp pang of memory stabbed through Hermione's ribs. Had it really been over a year, when the sparking lights had flashed across Draco's face as he held her for the last time? She blinked rapidly and turned towards the gently glowing "Exit" sign.

Before she could take even two steps away from her small circle gathered friends, Ginny's hand shot out faster than a keeper and snatched her arm. "YES! YES-YES-YES-YES!"

Hermione silently wondered this was what whiplash felt like as Ginny dragged her to the middle of the floor.

Holding her hand in a fist like a microphone, Ginny began scream singing: "AT FIRST I WAS AFRAID- I WAS PETRIFIED!"

With a laugh, Hermione surrendered to the energy of the moment. She mimed a microphone of her own and sang along with her friend. "KEPT THINKING I COULD NEVER LIVE WITHOUT YOU BY MY SIDE!"

Theo pouted from the sidelines, not keen on being left out of the fun. After a moment's consideration, he charged into the mob of girls that had gathered on the floor to partake in the mandatory feminine tradition.

Positioning himself like a bullseye in the center of the crowd, he began dancing a spectacular disco until Ginny grabbed his tie and yanked it so his face was inches from hers. "You can't dance to this song! This is girls only!" She hollered over the din.

"Sorry, can't hear you!" Theo grinned and waved his wand to conjure an actual microphone and a small platform stage beneath his feet.

Throwing her hands up in defeat, Ginny rolled her eyes and slunk back to Hermione to resume her screaming rendition of the classic.

Oh no, not I; I will survive

Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive

When the song faded out and the mob dispersed, Theo vanished his impromptu stage and offered his hand to Ginny. "I beg your forgiveness for my impropriety. Perhaps a dance would make it better?"

Ginny softly slapped the back of his head with her palm. "Just this once. That song is sacred."

As the mood of the room shifted to the slow rhythm of a love song, Hermione began to walk over to the edge of the room when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she looked up to see a pair of clear blue eyes gazing down at her.

"May I have this dance?" Josh offered her his hand with a gentle smile.

She hesitated for a moment but nodded and slipped one hand onto his shoulder and her other into his outstretched palm. Guilt settled deep in her gut as they rocked innocently back and forth to the rhythm.

"So, what do you think of our… eclectic student body?" He nodded at a pair of vampires tangoing near Theo and Ginny.

"I think it's lovely that there is so much magical diversity at the school. It was one thing about London wizarding culture that really bothered me- if you weren't human, you didn't have the same rights as those that the government deemed 'proper wizards'. In a lot of ways, Wizarding Britain is positively medieval."

He smiled. "I love how passionate you are about things. I feel like I could talk to you all day and I'd never get bored- you have such a fascinating mind."

"I like talking to you, too." More guilt.

BAM!

A hard, petite body crashed into Hermione's side, leaving nothing but a flash of red hair in Hermione's vision as it twirled back into perfect hold and continued dancing and chatting as if nothing had happened.

"Hey! You did that on purpose!" Hermione protested.

Theo just shrugged and pushed Ginny out into another attack spin, this time aiming the human weapon to collide with Hermione's back.

"Retreat!" Josh called, as he picked up the pace of their dance into a clumsy double-time waltz and carried them off to the safer side of the gym.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder to locate the dueling duo. "We should sneak up on them for a surprise attack."

They moved into a sort of half-polka, half-waltz and strategically positioned themselves behind Theo's back so his bulky form would block them from Ginny's view.

When they were close enough, Josh spun her enthusiastically and with deadly aim right into the center of Theo's back.

"AH-HA!" Theo spun on his heel and lifted Hermione head-first over one shoulder and Ginny over the other.

"Joke's on you- I win!" He exclaimed, running headlong out of the room with his double prizes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back at the cottage that night, the trio settled onto the couches to wind down from their evening of excitement.

"So, what's the deal with this Josh kid?" Theo asked, a speculative expression overtaking his playful features.

"I don't know, Theo- we're friends. He's a good listener. It's good to have someone outside the situation to talk things out with, you know?"

"Hmmmm." Theo scratched at the stubble on his chin. "And is there chemistry there? On your part, I mean- it's fairly obvious that there's chemistry on his."

She sighed and ran her fingers through the tangles in her hair. "If I'm being totally honest-"

"-by all means, no point in lying to your big brother-"

"-if I were to let go and let things happen, they would happen. But I don't feel like I can. I feel too guilty- like I'm cheating on Draco. Which is ridiculous, because we aren't together and we aren't exclusive. Supposedly."

Theo nodded. "And you're supposed to be dating, per his own instructions."

"...right. I just don't feel like it's actually fair to anyone involved for me to be dating other people when my heart belongs to him. I think I have to let him go."

"Let who go?"

"That's the question, isn't it? Do I doom us both to a possible decade of emptiness and grief, or do I cut the strings and trust that fate will bring us together again if it's really meant to be?"


	18. Here Lies Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Mondays and Fridays.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter

Dear Draco,

I'm not sure I can do this anymore

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco,

I love you. I'm so sorry I ever doubted this might work out. I'll wait a thousand years for you, even if it kills me in the process. Right now I'm afraid that outcome is looking more likely by the

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear Draco,

I'm so sorry. I'm not worthy of your love anymore. I'm a faithless wretch. A little bump in the road comes along, and I all but roll over and die with devastation. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anything, really. Maybe if I commit a gruesome murder they'll lock me up next to you. Or maybe they'd put me in solitary where I couldn't break any more hearts. I'd deserve that.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oh my love,

You'll never forgive me. You'll never speak to me again. I'll break your heart and you'll be devastated. I'm sorry for being so weak. I hate myself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione crumpled up her latest attempt at a Dear John letter and tossed it into the wastepaper basket before setting the collection of notes on fire with her wand for good measure.

Smelling smoke, Ginny knocked on her door frame, slightly alarmed. "Burning down the house?" she inquired, her eyebrows raised.

Hermione just shook her head sadly. "I need to go for a walk." She tucked a notebook and pen under her arm and made her way out the door.

"Don't forget your raincoat- it's a bit drizzly today," Ginny called over her shoulder.

Once outside, Hermione trudged through the mist to her favorite spot by the pond. She had been there so many times to think. That was probably why she always felt a bit more connected to her essence on that specific bench. It was as though all the imprints of her past and future selves could brush against each other through the fabric of time.

She stared out over the mossy surface and let the soft, steady rain slowly soak through her hair. She closed her eyes and looked down into her core magic, desperate for an answer. After several minutes of meditation, she felt the steady, soothing presence of her essence.

She let the peacefulness wash over her, allowing it to enter her consciousness. Then she tried asking it, "Should I move on? Do I need to cut ties with Draco? What do I do here? I'm desperate for answers."

In response, she felt a quiet stillness; a soothing reassurance that everything was going to be ok. "So, yes? I should break things off?"

Silence. Quiet. Peace.

She shook her head.

She wasn't sure what she had been expecting. Her essence wasn't a magic 8 ball. She picked up her pen to start again on her letter to Draco.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Five days later, the letter sat on her bedside table, sealed and taunting her to find the nerve to send it. She picked it up; held it in her hands and stared at it.

"Just send it!" Ginny called from the hallway, passing by the open door. "You'll make yourself even more miserable until you do!"

Hermione sighed, slipped it into her beaded bag, and headed for the front door.

Ten minutes later, she was climbing the treehouse in the library, hoping for a very cute distraction and some encouragement.

Never one to miss an opportunity, Josh's curious face popped up at the top of the ladder a few minutes later.

"Hey there, beautiful. Come here to see me?"

She chewed her tongue, considering. After a moment, she reached into her bag and pulled out the sealed letter. "I wrote something- nearly a week ago. I know it's the right thing, but I can't seem to work up the nerve to send it."

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that for-"

"Yes, it's…that's… It's for him. A letter of condemnation, because sending it will officially make me the most awful human being on the planet. Pretty sure it earns me a Ph.D. in horribleness."

He sat down next to her, a careful softness in his expression. "It doesn't make you a bad person, you know, to end a relationship that is clearly making you miserable. You deserve happiness."

She snorted. "And what about him? Doesn't he deserve to have happiness? It's not his fault the relationship is failing. It's only failing because he's been locked away; a punishment for his good deeds."

"That may be true, but I think if he loves you, he'd want you to be happy, no matter the personal cost to him. Let him do that- tell him what you need. He'll understand. And if he doesn't… well, then I guess he doesn't deserve you."

She shook her head mournfully. "He won't understand- I've been necessarily blunt, maybe cruel. I think it would be better for him if I cut off all hope of a relationship with me. Otherwise, he'll always pine, always wonder, always make himself miserable over whether or not there's anything he could have done to save us. I don't want that for him. I want him to have the chance to move on, to find his own happiness. I need to set him free."

Josh nodded. "Rip the band-aid off, so to speak."

She eyed him suspiciously. "You would say that. I have a sneaking suspicion you're not giving me an unbiased opinion."

Shrugging, he admitted, "I won't lie, Hermione- I have some very selfish reasons for wanting you to end things. Mostly I'd like a chance- a chance to be the one who makes you happy."

That evening, Hermione swung her beaded bag over her shoulder, grabbed her gray umbrella and apparated to the local owl post station to borrow a public messenger. With shaking hands, she tied the message to the first international owl she could find.

She couldn't watch as it flew out the window; averted her eyes as it disappeared over the horizon. Numbly, she turned on her heel and stumbled into her flat to collapse onto her bed and allow herself to be swallowed by grief.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear Draco,

I'm so sorry to have to be writing you this letter, but my conscious begs me to be completely honest with you.

The truth is, I don't love you anymore, at least, not in a romantic sense. I imagine I will always love you as a friend, and I will always be here to talk to you and write to you. But I can't continue on with our long-distance non-relationship any longer.

I'm going to be candid, because I believe you deserve the truth. There's someone new in my life. A wizard I met in Seattle. His name is Josh and I think that we could be something. He listens to me and cares about me and is a good friend.

I'm so sorry. Hate me if you need to. I probably would.

Hermione

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione sat on her couch with a gallon of Moose Tracks ice cream, digging out hoof-shaped peanut butter cups with her spoon and sobbing through a viewing of Tarzan.

Suddenly her floo lit up, and Theo stepped through. He did a quick survey of the room and made a beeline for the couch. "My big brother alarm was going off."

He scooped her up off of the sofa one-armed, sat down and re-settled her into his lap, and let her bury her face into his shoulder.

"I'm the world's worst person," she grumbled.

"Now, now, now," Theo interjected, offended. "Would I snuggle up with 'the world's worst person?' That's an affront to my personal moral code, that is."

She gave a dry chuckle through her tears.

"Look on the bright side, Love- you're basically a supervillain now. You've acquired the power to make things soggy."

With a strangled laugh, she played along, "That's hardly a superpower. At my worst I make people want to take a shower."

He smiled, "There's my girl. Now let's get off of this sad couch, put away this sad ice cream and go on an adventure. You know, I still haven't had the chance to see Wizarding Seattle. Ginny says it's absolutely unforgettable."

Drying her tears with the back of her hand, Hermione rose from where she had been using Theo's lap as furniture. "I'll just get my raincoat."

It was two weeks before an owl dropped his reply onto her breakfast table.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione,

I have to say, you've caught me by surprise- I was not expecting this. I guess that's what I get for falling in love with a bleeding-heart Gryffindor.

Please, don't write to me anymore. Don't try to visit me. Don't contact me. I can't bear it.

I give you back your heart, as I no longer possess it. You are free to do with it as you wish- give it away. Give it to Josh. Mine will always belong to you.

I don't think I'll ever be able to stop loving you; I also don't think I'll ever be able to trust you again.

Goodbye Hermione

-Draco


	19. Chapter 19

The last days of summer passed like sludge through a dried-up river bed. Afternoons spent in the library with Josh were tainted with the heartbreak she felt over Draco. Despite her heart calling out for her to write him again and to take it all back, her logical side crushed the impulse like a cockroach under her heel.

Any letter she sent to him was sure to be ripped into two thousand pieces. Draco had made himself perfectly clear. Her chance with him was gone.

Instead, she buried her head in supplemental materials related to her field of study and the history of her new school. She would forget about Draco if it required mountains of books and decades of Josh.

Unlike Seattle's Wizarding district, Snohomish School of Magic was not actually underground. Instead, it was situated on one of Puget Sound's many tiny islands. Wizards had long since taken control of the island and hidden it from Muggle eyes, effectively erasing it from maps and minds.

Josh arrived on Ginny and Hermione's front porch at 6:30 am on September the first to accompany them on their first commute to school. Grabbing onto each of his elbows, the three students apparated to a dock on the Seattle waterfront.

"It's right in the middle of things, actually." Josh waved a hand towards the muggle ferry terminals nearby.

"We're right behind MACUSA's best-kept secret: Ye Olde Curiosity Shop. The shop has all these magical artifacts on display- mermaid skeletons, unicorn horns, photos of bigfoot- and Muggles just smile and nod, chalking it all up to conspiracy theories and an ironic sense of humor. Nobody takes it seriously- it makes it much easier for wizards to go around undetected."

He was pacing the dock in the back of the shop, quietly singing the words to Yellow Submarine. After he had uttered the first verse, a walkway appeared, connecting the dock to a white ferry with green trim.

"There she is- our ride to school. You can't apparate directly onto the island, because of all the wards and repellants. This boat looks just like the Muggle ones that are always carrying people back and forth to the islands out here. Nobody suspects a thing."

After boarding the enormous boat, he led the girls inside and found a seat at one of the many tables anchored to the floor along the long row of enormous picture windows. "You can stand outside on the deck if you want, but once we get moving it'll get pretty cold out there, especially when it's raining."

He pulled a pink sheet of paper out of his messenger bag and set it on the table in front of him. "So," he said, "What does your schedule look like?"

After poring over the list of available classes, Hermione had decided to take Creature Rights: a Legal Perspective, Advanced Latin, Advanced Transfiguration, and Practical Magic. She was excited about the prospect of courses not offered at Hogwarts; she'd always thought Latin would be a particularly useful area of study for a witch.

As they compared their timetables, wizards, vampires, and a Sasquatch began to settle into the tables, tossing around sets of playing cards charmed with anti-cheating spells, eating breakfast, and scribbling in self-correcting notebooks.

A moment before the ferry's engine finally roared to life and pushed off from the shore and into the vast waters of the sound, they were joined by a graceful brunette witch with round eyes and a slender wizard with a goofy smile.

Josh grinned. "Just in the nick of time- I was starting to worry you'd missed the boat."

The wizard shrugged, "Like it matters. Ten bucks we spend every class studying the syllabus."

Josh scooted over on the cushioned bench to make room for the newcomers. "This is my cousin, Spencer, and our friend, Camille."

Spencer smiled artlessly, his eyes open and relaxed behind black-framed oval spectacles. "You must be the witch Josh keeps going on about. Hermione, right?"

Josh blushed, but held his head up, smiling at the curly-haired girl. "That's right. And her friend, Ginny. They're from across the pond."

Camille's eyebrows furrowed, her delicate features scrunched in confusion. "Tacoma?"

Ginny snorted. "London. We're Foreign Exchange Students, of sorts."

"Oh!" Camille exclaimed, eyes wide open with surprise. "Is the curriculum here very different than it was in England?"

"A bit- there are more options here, and our old school was a boarding school. It's going to be a new experience commuting to campus every day."

"What classes are you taking?" Camille asked.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Well, I'm really excited about my Latin class- they didn't offer it at my old school and I always felt it would be so useful-"

Camille reached into her backpack, pulling out a paper. "Latin? With Martin?."

"Yes- Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at noon."

"Hey, me too! We can go together. The layout of the campus can be confusing at first- I'll help you find it. Also, let me know if you need any help finding things around the city. I've lived here since I was born."

Spencer cracked a sly grin. "Yeah, maybe tonight we can show you Bainbridge island. We were planning to go out there to celebrate the beginning of the school year."

Ginny perked up. " Will there be shenanigans involved? I'll only agree if I'm promised shenanigans."

"Mischief galore! We'll show some Seattle-style fun."

"Well, we'll have to introduce you to our other friend, then- Theo will never forgive us if misses out on the chance to create chaos."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As they stepped off the ferry, Hermione and Ginny blinked in surprise at the sight of their new home-away-from-home…. away-from-home. It was almost the exact opposite of Hogwarts castle. There was a collection of modernly designed buildings spread out over an expansive ground, interspersed with small copses of tall evergreen trees and large boulders.

"Our Latin class is in the Magical Languages building- just beyond the statue of The Count."

Camille led them into an attractive mid-century style building. The entrance was comprised of an entire wall of floor to ceiling vertical stripes in muted earthy tones. Clusters of desks and chairs sat grouped around in the classroom, a few of which were oversized to accommodate the occasional bigfoot.

Professor Martin walked up to the girls as they entered the room, holding his hand out to shake Camille's and pat her on the back simultaneously. "Ah, Camille! A pleasure to have you in my class again."

"Hello, Professor Martin. This is my friend, Hermione Granger. She's new to Seattle."

Professor Martin fixed his eyes onto Hermione, taking her in for the first time. "Yes, Miss Granger." He winked at her. "I have a son that I think would really like to meet you. Really nice boy- military. He's on a tour in Afghanistan right now, but he'll be home next spring."

Hermione gave a strained smile. "Um, that's nice professor, but I'm not really looking for-"

"Ah, Mr. Lightfoot! Pleasure to have you in my class this year."

Seizing the opportunity, Hermine grabbed Camille by the wrist and led them away from the meddling man in search of a pair of desks to settle into.

Spencer had been correct- the first day back was horrendously boring and full of syllabi. Hermione was grateful when she stepped back onto the ferry to head back to the cottage to regroup and gather Theo and Ginny to explore Bainbridge island that night.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione bundled her jacket more tightly around her as she stepped gingerly towards the woods, Josh trekking faithfully by her side. Dusk had broken, chilly and foggy. Pines and spruces of the evergreen forest blended into the subtle grays of the surrounding air. A desperate flash of grief momentarily overtook her as the ghost of Draco's arms seemed to wrap around her waist, a memory of Halloween night at the shrieking shack. She shook away the pain clenching around her heart.

"Now, the first rule of snipe hunting is: stick together. No sudden movements. Lumos." Josh lit his wand and looked over at his companions through the eerie shadows cast by the towering spruce trees.

Camille sidled up to Spencer, grabbing his elbow and holding out her own lit wand. "Is it true that a snipe can devour a man in less than ten seconds?"

Spencer turned to her, a teasing glint in his eye. "Absolutely. And they have sharp, pointy teeth." He put his hand in front of his mouth, pointer and middle fingers forming mock fangs.

Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled Theo along into the leafy undergrowth. "I've been out in our woods loads of times, and I've never seen any snipes."

They followed a dirt trail that appeared to exist purely due to people walking repeatedly over the forest floor. Johnny maneuvered himself closer to Hermione, content to let Ginny charge forward to lead the way through the unfamiliar woods. "You do know there's no such thing as snipes, right?" His breath in her ear was hot and his voice layered with amusement.

She smirked. "So what's the point of this exercise, then?"

"Snipe hunts are an American tradition- a prank to spook the gullible."

"Fair warning- you prank Ginny once, I won't be responsible for the consequences. She's vindictive."

Several scratches from tree branches and stumbles over unseen rocks later, Camille screamed and pointed to a rustling in the ferns to the side of the path.

What appeared to be a Hungarian Horntail took two steps forward, looping its angry face between two trees. Hermione froze, standing stock still as the dragon paused, apparently taking stock of the intruders.

"What the-" Josh never got to finish his sentence; he was interrupted by a high-pitched scream as taloned claws began to close around Spencer's midsection.

The hand passed right through the space Spencer was occupying, leaving him with an expression with terrified confusion at the lack of impact.

After a moment of baffled silence, Ginny could no longer contain her laughter. She dropped her wand to her side, and the dragon hologram vanished like smoke a windy day.

Hermione sighed with disapproval. "Ginny! Dishonor. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow..."

Ginny positively howled, clutching her arms to her stomach to keep from falling over. "You should have seen- Spencer's face-"

Theo just shrugged. "Can't blame us; you should have known better. There are no dragons in Washington."

"Apparently there are no snipes, either. Shall we call it a loss and move on to something else?" Hermione suggested.

Still shaking slightly from his traumatic ordeal, Spencer waved his wand, creating a beacon consisting of a single beam of blue light shooting straight into the sky. "It's been a while since we've had a good round of hide-and-seek."

Josh grabbed Hermione's hand and raised it into the air. "Mine! And not it!"

Turning to Camille, Spencer asked, "Do you want to be my partner? That'll leave Ginny with Theo. The rules are simple- stay in pairs, and you get to the count of 100 before Camille and I come after you. No disillusionment charms. The beacon will call 'ollie ollie oxen free' when it's time to meet back up."

"Ok, go! 1….2….3…"

The pairs scattered. Josh sprinted off, pulling Hermione deeper into the woods in search of a decent hiding spot. As Spencer's distant voice reached fifty, they hunkered down between a large shrub and a half rotten tree stump.

"Now what?" Hermione asked, breathless.

"Now we wait." Josh sank to the ground, his knees coming to rest under his chin and his arms draping over them. He stared up at the tiny specks of sky peeking through the towering evergreen boughs, a thoughtful expression on his features.

"So," he began, "You never did tell me- how did lover boy respond to your 'Dear John'? Did he throw a temper tantrum?"

"He was pretty upset- but I suppose I was expecting that. But I think… I think once the newness of it wears off, he'll be in a better place than if I hadn't have ended it. He'd have always been stressed about me, you know?"

Josh nudged her arm with his elbow. "Maybe. But I'll bet you're hard to get over."

She grimaced as a brick of guilt hurtled through her stomach. "Well, I did warn him. I didn't want to get involved with him at all, because of the war. Star-crossed lovers and all that. I kept telling him it was a bad time to fall in love, but he went ahead and charged on through regardless." She shook her head and smiled at the memory of his relentlessness.

"Hmm. So did you guys… you know. " He made a vague gesture with his hands in the darkness.

Hermione felt heat rising to her cheeks as she shook her head. "I didn't kiss him, if that's what you mean. I'd never kissed anyone before, and I thought it would help, not getting involved physically. Now I'm not so sure that it did."

"I've never really had a girlfriend, so I guess I really can't say. I've never kissed anyone, either. I guess that works in my favor- if I ever work up the courage to go for it, you won't be comparing my inexperience to anyone else."

She smiled ruefully. She wagered Draco would have been a wonderful kisser. She honestly wasn't sure whether or not she regretted not finding out for sure.

Josh wrapped his arm around her shoulder and dropped his mouth close to her ear. "Shhhh…. Somebody's coming."

A faint rustle sounded in the near distance, accompanied by whispering voices. "I think I heard someone talking over this way."

Hermine clapped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to hold back a giggle.

Josh grabbed a rock near his feet and tossed it off into the distance as a diversion. A moment later, she heard a soft but distinctive 'ow'.

Hermione tried. She really did. But despite nearly succeeding at stuffing both fists into her mouth, an uncontrollable giggle broke through. She and Josh shared a glance, then- "RUN!"

They sped off, following the trajectory of their rock, and nearly tripped over Theo. Quick as ever, Theo grabbed Hermione's leg, sending her face-first into the forest floor. He threw her arms behind her back, pulled her to her feet and pushed her towards Spencer's advancing form.

"HERE SHE IS! THE INFIDEL!" He hollered, offering her up to be tagged out.

Spencer laughed as he lazily patted her shoulder to tag her 'it'. I guess it's your turn, then. Go on to the beacon and sing two rounds of I'll Make a Man Out of You- as a penalty for rock throwing."

Grinning, Josh grasped her hand and pulled her towards the glowing light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story updated Mondays and Fridays.  
> I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful loyal readers. I love hearing your thoughts on my chapters.


	20. Probably going to French Kiss or Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Mondays and Fridays.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter.

Story Updated Mondays and Fridays.

I do not own Harry Potter.

It was a chilly day in late October. The waves of the Sound splashed gently against the side of the ferry as it plowed through the water. Rain pattered gently onto the deck around them, but Hermione and Josh were shielded from it by his umbrella charm.

"It's the first thing most wizards learn out here," he had said as he cast the spell above where they leaned against the safety rails at the front of the ship.

Since the beginning of the semester, they had fallen into a routine. Every morning, Josh would apparate onto the girls' doorstep, and the three of them would commute to Snohomish on the ferry together.

Sometimes they would play cards on one of the window-side tables; other times they would find seats with a view of the water and work on their reading assignments or essays. Often, Ginny would excuse herself while Hermione and Josh got into long-winded debates about everything and nothing.

Hermione shivered by the bow of the ship, despite being shielded from the water. "Let's head inside. I never ate lunch after my classes this afternoon."

Ten minutes later, Hermione settled into one of the booths with a garden salad from the onboard cafeteria. As she speared one of the grape tomatoes with her fork, Josh said, "you know, most people think tomatoes are a vegetable. Little known fact: They're actually a fruit."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous. First off, I hardly would call it a 'little known fact'. More of a 'widespread misunderstanding of botany.'"

"It's not ridiculous- tomatoes are a fruit. They have their seeds on the inside, therefore they are a fruit, and not a vegetable."

She snorted. "That's like saying that because tigers are felines, they are a cat and not a wild animal."

"No way. Foods from plants are either fruits or vegetables- you have to pick one or the other."

She was already shaking her head half-way through his sentence. "Plenty of vegetables are also fruits, if you want to use the botanical definition, and yet- amazingly- people only ever want to talk about the tomato. The problem is, people are mudding about with two different categories.

"Nutritionally speaking, we divide plant foods into different groups- fruits, vegetables, legumes, grains- it's partially cultural, categorizing how we use them in our meals, and partially to help us understand the role they play in our diets.

"This is a completely separate issue from what is botanically considered a fruit. Any flesh surrounding a seed that any plant makes is a fruit in that sense. Cucumbers, eggplants, peppers- all botanically fruits."

"Aha!" he interrupted. "That's what I said in the first place- the tomato is a fruit."

She tugged at her hair in frustration. "Yes. And it's also a vegetable. The two aren't mutually exclusive."

Picking one of the offending vegetable-fruits from her salad, he smiled victoriously.

"That's not the first time you've stolen something recently," she noted, desperate to change the subject.

He looked up, catching her eye with a wicked smile. "No, it isn't, is it? I believe I may have also stolen a certain somebody from a prisoner in London. I'm sorry about that." He shrugged slightly, not looking the least bit repentant.

"Are you?" she asked.

"Sorry about my part in breaking the guy's heart. But not sorry that I got to keep what I stole."

When they apparated to Hermione's front doorstep that night, Ginny went inside and left them to say their goodbyes. After a lingering hug, Josh pressed a quick kiss to the side of Hermione's cheek. "Good night. I'll see you in the morning."

Still blushing from the encounter, Hermione stepped through the front door to be immediately greeted by Crookshanks rubbing his cheek against her leg in greeting before turning to glare and hiss and the front door.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at her friend. "So then? Are you two officially 'together' yet?"

After depositing herself onto the couch, Hermione answered, "sure. I suppose so. We spend hours together every day- I enjoy being with him. He calls me his 'girlfriend' when he introduces me to his other school mates."

"Good," Ginny replied. "After the terror that was last year, we all could use a bit of happiness."

Suddenly the floo roared to life. An armload of magical orange and black streamers assaulted Hermione's eyes as Theo stepped out of the grate and onto the birchwood floor.

"Honestly, ladies- it's like if I don't decorate for Halloween around here, no one will." He shot the streamers around the room with a flick of his wand, draping them around the windows and dangling them from the doorways like beaded curtains.

Once satisfied, he plunked onto the couch between the girls. "So, what did the healers say about your parents?"

"Oh, you know- no news is good news. Right now everything's still on track for them to perform the final spell around Christmas time."

Theo nodded. "Perfect! We can throw a big party to celebrate. It could be Star Wars themed."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "Star Wars?

"Exactly," said Theo. "Mr. Wilkins- YOU are my father!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ginny reached out her hand toward Theo in an act of theatre.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione said, "Fine. But I'm not inviting my parents- I'm sure they won't be in the mood for any of that."

Ginny spoke up next. "What about Draco? How are things going with the courts?"

Hermione studied Theo's face carefully at the mention of her ex. She caught his mouth turn down in a bit of a grimace before he straightened it back out in a truly Slytherin show of stoicism.

"Draco's doing ok. At least, as well as can be expected. The lawyer really is top notch- he has high hopes for the appeal. And this time we'll have the entire golden trio testifying. Can't go wrong, really."

"Have they picked a date then?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, March 15."

She shuddered. "The ides of March. Sounds ominous. Well, you can tell the lawyer that nothing in the world will stop me from being there."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ah-ha! Speak of the witches."

Professor Martin was pacing his Latin classroom, placing a piece of magical stationery onto each desk. Hermione's depicted tiny figures on brooms chasing flashes of gold through a cloudy background in the side margins.

Professor Martin has a suspiciously gleeful expression on his face. "We have a special assignment today. You are to practice your Latin by writing a letter to a local military wizard. I've randomly assigned a soldier for each of you to write to."

Hermione rolled her eyes a little as she glanced at the name scrawled next to hers on the board. "Rafael Martin."

She nudged Camille, pointing at her "random" assignment. Camille giggled. "The man has no shame. He's been relentlessly trying to play matchmaker between you and his son ever since the semester started."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Professor Martin practically skipped to his desk, pulling up a small stack of moving photographs. "Inspiration for you!"

Hermione dutifully peered at the portrait the Professor plopped down in front of her. A raven-haired, obscenely muscled wizard crossed his arms at her, leaning against a tank and flashing her a smoldering half-smile.

"Whoa," Camille giggled. "I mean, if you don't want to date him…"

Hermione sighed, placing her enchanted stationery over the distractingly handsome image. "He's gorgeous. But I already have a boyfriend."

She put her head down and tried to focus on what to write to the boy in the picture.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Josh held out his hand to steady Hermione as she stepped up onto a Hover Round (this time sporting mustachioed saguaro cacti over a blue background with white clouds). It was a busy Saturday at the Seattle Underground, and they had just finished walking by her parents' flower stall for a quick visit.

She liked to stop by at least every other week to say hello. She was now on a first name basis with "Monica and Wendell Wilkins." She hoped her familiarity would smooth their transition when the time came, not to mention the fact that she simply missed them.

After a quick chat, Josh suggested that they do a little exploring in the Wizarding district. There was still so much she had yet to discover in the bustling marketplace.

"Here we are," said Josh as he helped her off of the magical transportation device in front of a small restaurant called "Ishmael's." Hermione's jaw dropped in astonishment as they stepped through the entryway.

In place of a front counter stood an enormous saltwater tank. Inside the tank, dozens of merpeople the size of sea otters swam about in an underwater kitchen. A neon green mermaid with shiny silver scales floated behind a counter made of scallop shells.

"And what can I get for you two?" came a nasally voice, transmitted magically through the glass walls of the tank.

"Two bowls of the sea cucumber chowder, please."

Josh adopted a teasing smile as he turned to his date. "So, sea cucumbers: fruit or vegetable?"

"Neither, obviously. Sea cucumbers are animals."

The mermaid pushed their chowder right through the enchanted glass, waving it slightly as she waited impatiently for them to take it.

They took a seat on a bench the color of sun-dried kelp and set their bowls onto a table covered with a mosaic of sea glass. "So why are the mermaids so small here? We had mermaids in the lake at Hogwarts, but they were nearly the size of humans."

"Different species. Have you been into the Curiosity Shop yet? That's a real mermaid skeleton they have in there- a Pacific Mermaid."

After enjoying a rather unusual lunch, Josh led them to Capers in Crystal, a shop displaying a variety of enchanted jewelry. "I never did get you anything for your birthday last month," he noted. "Let me get you something here."

He browsed the selection idly until he found a necklace with a small spiral shell in the shape of a heart. "This is a Valentine's Snail shell. Magical creatures native to this area- they're very useful in the creation of certain love potions."

She shook her head, blanching at the resemblance to the necklace Draco had given her. Her heart clenched as her mind flew to the bottom of her top drawer, where she had safely wrapped it away to rest on top of her enchanted journal.

"How about this one, then?" He held up a strand of pink stone beads the size of marbles. "Rose Quartz. It's meant to connect with the heart chakra- to promote comfort and healing."

With a small smile, she inclined her head. "Let's take that one."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night, Hermione and Josh stood on her front porch, protected from the gentle mist by the awning of her roof. He pulled her close to him, embracing her in a goodbye hug.

He pulled back and let his hands come rest on her waist. "I had a great time today. I know I'm going to see you first thing tomorrow morning, but I really don't want to say goodbye."

She smiled. "I had a nice time, too. I always have fun when you're around."

Taking a deep breath, he slowly leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around her back and pressing his cheek against hers.

Her breathing hitched. What was he doing? After a moment, he shifted his face- just an inch- to plant a brief, chaste kiss on her lips.

Her eyes flew open in surprise and shock. There it went; the kiss that, over a year ago, she had imagined herself saving for Draco; for their post-war reunion.

After his furious letter, she had relinquished that possibility. Draco was gone, and she knew she would give away this small, tender moment to somebody else, someday. This was not how she imagined it would feel.

Instead of butterflies, she felt a knife in her chest. Instead of sparks, sorrow pricked behind her eyes. A flash of platinum blonde hair and a scowl of disapproval glared at her through her mind's eye.

After a brief pause, while the shock of the moment washed over them, she leaned in again, becoming the initiator of their second kiss. Maybe this one would wash away the pain.

A second later he pulled back to raise his palm to her cheek and look into her eyes before melding their lips together again, finding a soft harmony between the two of them as they moved lightly against each other.

Finally, he stepped back and whispered "goodnight' before seeing her through the door.

Once on the other side, she sank to the floor and pressed her fingertips against her lips. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks as a sense of loss threatened to rip her traitorous heart in two. It seemed that the more she tried to forget, the deeper the pain rooted into her soul.


	21. Crashing to the Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Mondays and Fridays  
> I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione shook her head violently, curls flying through the salty sea air as she rolled her eyes at the sky.

"I'm serious!" said Josh. "All you needed to do was vanish the mark. It would have gone wherever vanished things go, and Draco would have been free to go into hiding or join the good side."

"That's preposterous. You cannot simply vanish a Dark Mark!"

"And why not? You just point your wand at his arm, say Evanesco, and, poof! Problem solved."

Her hands tangled into her hair, pulling violently at the roots. She honestly didn't even know where to begin picking apart his argument, if it could even be called that. 'Incompetence' or 'delusion regarding the mechanics of spellwork' might have been more appropriate.

"Hey, now- you're going to end up bald if you keep that up."

She took a deep, cleansing breath. "Even if it were possible to remove the mark with a simple vanishing spell, the problem was rooted more deeply than that. Had he tried to run, or to switch sides, his mother would have been in danger."

He shrugged. "She could have gone into hiding, too."

She glared fiercely at him. "But did either of them want to? In case it escaped your notice, Draco was a war hero. Or rather, he should be recognized as one. Unfortunately, Bumble-it-More convinced him to play his part as a faithful Death Eater and people weren't so keen to forgive that."

As she looked heavenward, perhaps in search of divine patience for her stubborn boyfriend, the December rain shifted into snow.

"I'm going inside." She stomped off towards the door of the ferry, leaving Josh behind on the deck.

She was quickly rewarded with the sight of her best friend seated at a booth with Spencer and Camille.

Peering up from her fistful of cards, Ginny raised a single eyebrow at the murderous expression on Hermione's face.

"Trouble in paradise?" she asked, as she threw the two of clubs onto the table.

"I swear, he just doesn't know when to shut up. It's like he thinks he's the expert on absolutely everything. Even when given logical counterpoints, he continues to argue his wrong opinion."

Camille's eyes widened, her mouth pursing shut as she slid the cards on the table towards herself, selected the jack of spades, and placed it gingerly into the middle.

Attempting to cover the awkwardness of his cousin's girlfriend openly griping about their relationship, Spencer grabbed a card from his hand and placed it on the table with a flourish, singing, "THE ACE OF SPAAAAAADES!"

Ginny burst out laughing and immediately dumped the black queen onto the stack. "You adorable idiot."

His stupid mistake dawning on him, Spencer slapped his palm against his forehead. Ginny gleefully pushed the undesirable cards to his pile. "That's 13 points to you. No way you're going to win now- it's too late to shoot the moon."

Adorable idiot. Yes, that pretty much summed up her current feelings towards Josh.

Ever since the night in Seattle and their first kiss on her front porch, things had been… fine. After the initial heartbreak she had felt from giving her first kiss to the wrong boy had worn off, she found that the kisses they shared just felt bland.

She liked him, sure. He was a cute guy, and most of the time she enjoyed being around him- the only exception being when he was being completely insufferable. Which seemed to be happening more and more often lately.

Finally Josh sauntered in and slid into the booth next to Camille, so close that their shoulders met. Camille started slightly, but looked down at her cards, thoughtfully selecting her next move.

"Tonight's the night, isn't it?" asked Spencer, "for your parent's memory reversals?"

Hermione nodded. "This afternoon, actually. I'm to meet them at the hospital after classes."

"I'll go with you," Josh offered quietly.

"Thanks. I could really use the moral support. Also, I'm planning to take them out to dinner at Pegasus afterward- it was a favorite of theirs."

"Anything.' His smile was slightly melancholy as he peered through his eyelashes across the table at her.

"Anything for Greek pizza, you mean?"

"Sure. That's what I meant."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hermione?' Jean Granger's eyebrows furrowed together as her eyes blinked rapidly at her daughter. "I just had the strangest dream.'

A young, Hispanic healer with dark curly hair raised her wand to the level of Jean's eyes. A bright gold light reflected into each of their irises for a moment before she nodded, satisfied. "It can be confusing at first. You've been under the influence of a memory charm for the last two years. We've removed it, but it'll take a while for your brain to sort things out."

Richard Granger ran a hand through his graying hair, shaking his head slightly. "So we really moved to Seattle and became florists?"

"I had to remove your memories to keep you safe during the war." Hermione leaned forward, pulling her mother's hands into her own. "But I'm so glad you're back with me now."

After a delicious dinner at the Seattle Waterfront, Josh hugged Hermione goodbye on her doorstep. Her parents were still a bit unsure of their future- for now, they had decided to continue running their flower stall in Pike's Place, as they had found so much fulfillment there.

"That went well," Josh said as he stepped out of Hermione's arms.

"Yes, it went rather smoothly- exactly as Healer Carla predicted it would. She really did an excellent job on the reversal."

He smiled sadly as he brought his pointer finger to tap the tip of her nose. "I should really stop procrastinating."

"Big paper due tomorrow?"

"Something like that. Is Theo still throwing you a got-your-parents-back bash this Friday?"

"Yes." she rolled her eyes. "He's made it Star Wars themed. You can wear a costume if you like- I think he's planning on dressing as Jabba the Hutt."

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before turning to leave. "I'll see you then."

He did not, in fact, see her then. He was noticeably absent- physically and mentally- for the entire week leading up to the party. If Hermione tried to ask him what was wrong, he brushed it off as his Magical and Muggle Technology essay being due later, or his Transfiguration needing refinement.

On Friday night, his conspicuous absence left her reeling and confused. As she angrily dumped blackberry punch into a red plastic cup, Ginny sidled up to her, the disco lights reflecting off the copper accents of her Slave Leia costume. "Where's your boyfriend?" she asked. 'Out vanishing Dark Marks?"

"I don't know," She grumbled. "He said he would come."

"Hmmm." she said. "He's really getting on my nerves. Forget him.' She snatched the cup from Hermione's hand, slammed it onto the table and dragged her to the dance floor.

Her eyes kept flitting up to the front door, expecting it to swing open any minute to admit her absentee boyfriend, but he never showed up.

Even Ron noticed her sour mood. "Come on, Hermione- we didn't come all the way from London to watch you mope about. Get up and dance with me!"

Despite the plentiful warning signs, Hermione was not fully prepared when the other shoe finally dropped.

On Monday afternoon, Josh pulled Hermione to the side after her first class, during the free study period before her legal class began.

"Walk with me." He lead the way to one of the couches lining the hallways of a nearly empty school building.

Hermione took a seat and turned towards him, her leg bent on the cushion in front of her. "Why have you been ignoring me?"

He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck with his palm. "I haven't been ignoring you, I've been… thinking."

Alarm bells rang through her head. "Thinking?"

He frowned, looking like he'd rather be doing anything else. "Do you ever get the feeling that we're not supposed to be doing this?"

"This, meaning…"

"This. Us. Every time I kiss you, it feels wrong somehow. Like I'm intruding on somebody else's territory. I just get this vibe that you really don't belong to me."

"Well, considering I'm not a possession, I don't think-"

"I think we should break up," he interrupted.

Her mouth gaped open, shell-shocked. "Oh. If that's what you want."

He looked in her eyes, grief betraying the resolution of his words. "What I want…" He shook his head minutely. "What I wanted was for you to be mine. But you're not. You were never meant to be."

With that, he tore himself from the couch and stalked down the hallway and out the door into the ever-present drizzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Beta love for this chapter to the wonderful Chandlure Trainez.
> 
> I have been having a difficult time typing lately, as I injured my pointer finger (seven stitches, yikes!), and I will be going out of town this weekend, so the next chapter might be a little bit late. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible.
> 
> And, as always, a big heartfelt thank you to all my loyal readers and supporters. I love hearing all of your thoughts on this story- it makes my day.


	22. Stop Looking at Her Like That

Hermione's floo crackled and popped. She shook her head- surely she was not hearing "Jingle Bells" playing through the roar of the green flames?

She squinted her eyes in a vain attempt to make sense out of the chaos in her fireplace and took several steps back when Father Christmas came into focus.

Yes, that was definitely "Jingle Bells."

He clutched his belly and stepped out into the living room as he shook the ashes off of his elaborate red and white suit. "HO HO HO HO!"

He swung a bulging burlap sack from his shoulder onto the floor in front of him. "Hold on, let me check my list- yes, Hermione Granger: naughty. Punishment: Death by Chocolate."

He turned his sack upside down and an avalanche of gelatos, ice creams, and Italian ices tumbled onto the floor. His hand disappeared into his crimson hat and reappeared with several DVDs. "I also brought chick flicks."

"Oh, Theo," Hermione grinned. "You are absolutely over-the-top."

"You're welcome. Ginny told me a break-up party was in order, and seeing how Christmas is just around the corner…" He gestured to his costume and the pile of sweets. "What's the point of being a wizard if you don't get to do ridiculous things with magic?"

"I smell ice cream!" Ginny, child that she was, came skipping into the living room, her mouth turned up in delight.

She rummaged through the pile, selected a carton of prickly pear gelato, summoned a spoon from the kitchen, and plopped down onto the couch.

Hermione flipped through Theo's DVD selections. "Let's see… Tarzan? No. That's a big no." She glared at Theo's dubiously innocent expression.

"Sound of Music is a classic, or maybe Titanic- oh, West Side Story!" She paused.

"On second thought, nix West Side Story. That movie is not for this break-up; that movie is for the other break-up and I'm really not prepared to deal with that."

Ginny pulled a title from the stack. "Beauty and the Beast. Perfect." She dropped her voice down several octaves. "When I was a lad, I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large!"

Nodding her consent, Hermione snuggled up into her cozy down comforter on the couch with a pint of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food ice cream.

"So, how are you feeling, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

She let the creamy cold comfort of the ice cream melt over her tongue before she replied. "I… well, I'm feeling sad, naturally. I was so shocked at first, but honestly, I should have seen it coming. The pain is still a bit fresh."

Theo said, "he's a pompous idiot. He didn't deserve you and I'm glad to see the back of him."

"Theo!" Hermione scolded, shaking her spoon at him like a finger at a naughty child. "Relationships are not about what people 'deserve'. They are simply about the people we love and the role we allow them to play in our lives.

"Speaking of which, just because he is not my boyfriend anymore doesn't mean I'll be cutting him out of my life completely. We are still friends." She shot her companions a warning glare.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You know, they say it's a terrible idea to stay friends with your exes. Jealousy and all that."

"We are both mature near-adults. I'm sure we'll be fine, Ginny."

Desperate to deflect the unwanted advice, she scrambled to change the subject. "Theo, you never did tell us how things were going with your investment in muggle technology conversion back in London. Had any luck trying to teach old dogs new tricks?"

Inspired by their adventures in the library's secret media room, Theo had decided to use some of his many resources acquired thanks to his father's permanent invitation to Azkaban to work at changing wizarding culture. He figured if wizards just had the opportunity to use muggle technology, they would fall in love with it just as surely as he had.

"I've got a couple of muggle-born techies interested in the project." He started. "We've just found a place to rent and are working on getting it set up to be a suitable laboratory…"

With the attention off of her love life, Hermione shifted into a comfortable position, eager to discover just how many spoonfuls it took to reach the bottom of an ice cream pint.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

One month later, January rain pattered against the glass windowpane of the school ferry. Spencer had just dealt a hand of Hearts to Ginny, Josh, and herself. As Hermione looked up from her atrocious hand of cards to glare at the dealer, she caught the eye of a strikingly handsome wizard sitting two tables down.

He was dark and lean, with deep eyes framed by long lashes. She felt a small thrill rush through her when she noticed a spark of interest flash in his eye. After feeling his gaze on her for several minutes, he approached their table.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked, gesturing to the empty spot on the bench next to Hermione.

"Er, no. You can sit here," she replied.

His shoulder barely nudged hers as he slid into the booth. "I'm Kevin. I was sitting over there, and I couldn't help noticing your book." He waved his hand towards the novel resting on the table before her. "I was trying to figure out what it was."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "It's a muggle book. You probably haven't heard of it-"

He shook his head, grinning. "The Chronicles of Narnia, right? I grew up reading that series. It was one of my favorites."

"Muggle-born?"

"Yes. Well, muggle-raised, anyway. I was adopted as a baby- don't really know if my parents were magical or not. My adoptive family sure was surprised when they found out!"

She smiled. "I'm a muggle-born too. What's your favorite Narnia book?"

"It's your play, Hermione." Josh looked positively murderous. Startled, Hermione tossed her card down onto the table.

"That reminds me." Josh tapped his temple with his forefinger. "I think I might have left some of my books over at your house- it's easy to forget things in the mad rush out the door in the mornings."

Kevin's eyes widened. "Oh, are you two together?"

Spencer snickered. "They used to be."

His ruse exposed, Josh deflated like an old, sad balloon and studied the remaining cards in his hand.

Over the next weeks, Kevin wormed his way into their little group. Hermione was terrified that Josh was going to punch him in the face whenever he came around. Ginny was enjoying watching the spectacle of Hermione's ex's fists clench and shoulders stiffen as Kevin leaned a little closer to the witch to conspire with her on her next play in a round of hearts, or casually touch her hand in the course of a conversation.

If Hermione was being honest, she was almost enjoying watching Josh's reactions more than she was enjoying Kevin's attention. However, she wasn't enjoying the way her ex-boyfriend seemed to disagree with everything that came out of her mouth.

"I think I'll have the butternut squash soup for lunch," she would say.

"Butternut squash is a terrible choice. The tomato is much better," Josh would argue.

Or perhaps she would mention, "Crookshanks has been getting sick from chomping up too many wood pixies. I'm planning to make a screened-in porch to keep him contained."

"That's a terrible idea. Cats hate being inside. You'll just give it up eventually."

It wasn't until she threw her hands into the air in frustration, proclaiming, "I'll just stop talking then, since everything I say is wrong!" that he backed off, if only for the day.

As Hermione's friendship with Kevin grew, she began seeing him around campus more and more often. He would walk her to her classes, wait for her in the halls, or spend time "helping" her study in the library. For all of his apparent interest, Hermione wondered why he never asked her for a date or to see each other outside of school.

Eventually, her interest in him began waning, as the initial attraction wore off. When he finally did ask her to go to the muggle movie theatre with him, she politely declined. He was a nice wizard, but he couldn't hold a candle to Draco.

Was that the standard now, for wizards in her life? Would she forever be holding them to a near-impossible standard of perfection against the only man who had ever stolen her heart away completely? Some small part of her ached for what they'd had, for what she was certain could never be again.

One day after school on the ferry ride home, one of Spencer's friends joined the group for a round of poker. After observing the group dynamics, he looked between Josh and Hermione in amazement.

"He wants you," he stated. "It's why he's always disagreeing with everything you say. He just can't stand it."

Hermione blinked rapidly, sneaking a peek at her ex for his reaction. He buried his beet red face into his folded arms, hunching over the table and not speaking a word.

Hermione quickly rose from the table, making a weak excuse and a beeline for the observation deck.

The strange thing was, she just didn't feel excited at the idea that he may still care for her. When he had ended things, she hadn't been ready for it; hadn't wanted it. She had hoped for many months filled with sweet kisses, longing glances, and compelling (if frustrating) conversations. Yet, looking back on the relationship she couldn't help but see the flaws that had always been lurking below the surface.

Sure, Josh hadn't really started being particularly mean until after they had broken up. She figured most of that stemmed from him being bitter about the end of the relationship, since it didn't really seem to be what he wanted. However, even when things were going well she had often been frustrated with him for the way he couldn't seem to be able to back down from a fight. From the way he seemed to think his opinion was always superior to hers.

It had always been not quite right.

Unlike… but, no. She wasn't going to go there. That was strictly off-limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Mondays and Fridays.  
> I do not own Harry Potter.


	23. Crazy Random Happenstance

"Guess what?" Ginny sang, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Hermione barely even looked up from her bowl of apple and cinnamon oatmeal to her companion across the breakfast table. "The freeze ray is complete? You've officially been vetted by the thoroughbred of sin?"

"No, better. Snohomish is having a 'Singles Mingles' party on Friday night. I've heard there will be broom hockey."

"Ginny, what on earth…?"

Ginny clasped her hands together under her chin and batted her eyelashes. "You know I don't want to go without my best friend- the loveliest, smartest, most eligible witch on the seven continents?"

Hermione sighed. "Fine. You win."

"Good. It's high time either one of us had a date. It's been what, since December? It's already March-"

"Oh, don't remind me," Hermione groaned. "That means the trial is coming up- I'm sure I'll be frozen to the fifth level of the underworld with the icy stare I'm sure to be given by a certain blonde prisoner."

"Speaking of, do you have your testimony prepared? The lawyer wanted to meet with us tomorrow to go over strategies and talking points."

"Yeah, he's been owling me continuously for the last couple of weeks. I think I've become somewhat of an expert on wizarding legal jargon."

Looking up from the blackberry and Firewhisky scones she was shoving into her backpack, Ginny nodded. "Good. He'll have a fighting chance this time- everyone who's anyone is planning on standing up for him. They've even had him in the Daily Prophet to get the public's support. Theo really is an excellent friend."

Hermione smiled as she gathered together her book bag and prepared to apparate to the ferry terminal for morning classes. "I'm pleased to hear that. It's no more than what Draco deserves."

"Will you try to talk to him again? When he gets out?"

A small frown pulled at the corners of Hermione's mouth. "I doubt he'd be willing to talk to me. I miss him- he was a wonderful friend to me and I'd love to reconnect, but I'll give him his space. He made it clear that he didn't want to ever see me again."

"I doubt he still feels that way." Ginny shrugged. "I'd be surprised if he's not still head over heels for you."

Slinging their school bags over their shoulders, the girls turned on their heels and disappeared into the morning rain.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Uh-oh. Professor Martin has that gleam in his eye again," Camille muttered in an undertone as she and Hermione scooted into side-by-side desks in the Latin classroom.

"Good news!" he announced. "Your soldier correspondents have replied- I have the letters for you here! Your assignment is to translate them back from Latin into English." He skipped around the room with a small stack of letters, placing a sheet of lilac stationery in front of Hermione as if it were her second Order of Merlin.

Camille peeked over Hermione's shoulder in interest. "Ooooohhh he wrote you back!"

Hermione snorted. "They all wrote us back, in case you didn't notice."

Camille's face never wavered from its spot above Hermione's shoulder as she scanned curiously through Rafael's letter. "His tour is almost over- he'll be back in the beginning of May. Are you going to meet him?"

Hermione put her pen to her lips. "I suppose I might as well. I'm planning on sticking around here in Seattle for at least a few more years- I've heard great things about Fort Casey University. I put in an application there."

Camille brightened. "That's great! You can hang out with us this summer, then. I got a summer

job at the Magical Creatures shop down in Seattle."

When the mockingbird song rang out through the building, signaling the end of Latin class, Hermione was relieved to get away from the noise for a moment. The island Snohomish lived on oozed with peace and happy little trees. She sighed as she stepped into the fog on a misty forest path, but her peace vanished when she spotted Kevin's unwelcome form approaching in the opposite direction. She ducked behind the peeling trunk of a cedar with seconds to spare.

Oh, Flobberworms.

Coming around the bend on the narrow dirt path, Josh's high-top shoes tracked purposefully towards her hiding place. "Can't catch a break around here- as soon as the constant drizzle ebbs, it's raining men," she grumbled.

"Hermione! I was hoping I'd run into you. Have you decided whether or not you're going to walk in the Graduation ceremony next month?"

She pulled her wand out behind her back. "Yes, I've already asked Ginny to be my walking partner."

Swish, and flick.

Josh's knitted scarf suddenly flew off his neck as if caught in a sudden gust of wind. As his eyes shot up wildly to track its path, she bolted, making for the library where she was sure to find a reprieve from the torrent of suitors.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione had never played broom hockey before. Hermione wasn't particularly fond of broomsticks in general, let alone recklessly chasing after small objects on them with a high probability of crashing into other magical beings.

She couldn't believe she had let Ginny talk her into this.

"It's easy, Hermione- you just hit the ball with the end of your broom and try to get it into the other team's net. No hands."

"Is this a contact sport?"

"Honestly, Hermione- you'd think you've never flown before."

"Not much." She stared down at the broomstick between her knees.

A blonde witch wearing a black and white striped jersey kicked off from the ground and blew a silver whistle. Chaos broke out all around Snohomish School of Magic's gymnasium as thirty assorted witches, wizards, and even a few vampires pushed off the ground into the air and began darting about in random directions.

Hermione floated her broom to a corner of the room and placed a shield charm around herself for good measure as she watched Ginny chase aggressively after the puck.

"Watch out!"

The warning cry came a second too late, and Ginny found herself plastered into the chest of a wizard from the opposing team.

"Well, that's one way to meet people." The curly-haired boy grinned as he grabbed Ginny around the waist.

Ginny suddenly dropped below him. She swung her broom around and knocked the puck into the goal. "TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione chuckled despite herself. Bored, she took to projecting sound effects with her favorite spell whenever something interesting happened.

When the broomsticks finally settled, signaling the end of the match, Ginny bounded over to her. "That. Was. AWESOME!" She threw her arms around her curly-haired friend's neck in open exuberance. "We should do this every week."

Witches and wizards started dispersing, gathering in small groups to chat and plan their next move.

The curly-haired wizard she had bumped into earlier leaned against the wall nearby, his breath puffing a staccato rhythm into the stuffy gymnasium air. "They do do this every week- well, not this exactly. But the 'Singles Mingles' thing. It's always something different."

Ginny grinned. "You said doo-doo."

"And you are acting like a 12-year old," Hermione scolded half-heartedly. Despite not loving the chosen activity, she couldn't deny the exhilaration of being part of the group.

"You know what we need after racing around a gym with 20-30 eighteen-year-olds? Frozen desserts." She turned back to the wizard. "Can you show us the way to the ice cream?"

He scratched the back of his head. "There's ice cream?"

With a decisive shake of her head, Ginny looped Hermione's arm in hers and marched off to the next nearest unsuspecting male. "Can you show us the way to the ice cream?"

A tall, sandy-haired boy looked up knowingly and grinned at the witches. "Sorry, ladies- I already offered to take Jenniah out for chocolate cake tonight. Hit me up next time, though."

With a quick salute, Ginny led Hermione off across the floor. Unrelenting, she dragged her towards a pair of wizards in matching neon green muscle tanks bearing a purple jackalope.

"We've been asking all around, and are terribly disappointed that nobody here seems to know the way to the ice cream," Hermione said by way of introduction, earning a secretive high-five behind the back from Ginny.

With a wicked grin, the brunette wizard on the left waved a hand in a beckoning motion. "Dude. We know the most awesome place."

He and his friend led them to the apparition point, explaining along the way, "Chad-" he placed his palm on his own chest- "and this is Joey. Whidbey Island Whimsies is killer- wizard owned, but you gotta watch out for the no-mags. Their secret menu: legend."

With a loud crack, the four of them were suddenly in the woods on the tiny island. A few minutes of hiking through leafy undergrowth brought them to a walk-up shop front displaying a hand-painted sign and a toothy wizard squinting at them through the darkness.

Chad strolled up to the weathered wood countertop, ordered a "Fern Wart Sundae," and requested a copy of the secret menu for the girls to peruse.

"Stinging Nettle?" Hermione asked.

"That one's gnarly. Tingles your tongue- makes it go numb if you eat too much."

"Better be on the safe side- I'll just get the 'Blackberry Bramble' from the muggle menu," she said.

Ginny pulled a face. "Aw, where's your sense of adventure? I'll take a "Bartholomew and His Many Hats, please."

Her date held out his hand for a high five. "Excellent!"

As Ginny began licking the cone, beanies and berets appeared atop her head until they reached nearly to the roof of the small stand. "Fred and George would have liked this." She smiled for a moment before grimacing at the reminder of her fallen brother.

"Are you planning to visit the Burrow next week, when we're in London for the trial?" Hermione asked.

"I guess I'll have to- I've been putting it off for so long. I think even the Sasquatch living in the woods heard the howler Mum sent me after Christmas. It's just easier to avoid everything, you know?"

"Is that why you're planning on staying here after we graduate?"

"...partially. Also, the Seattle Sirens gave me an offer I couldn't refuse."

Whipping his head around faster than a Niffler who just spied a galleon, Joey-or was it Chad?- said, "The Seattle Sirens? Dude. They've got a killer line-up this year. You a fan?"

"I'm a beater," Ginny replied, a sly smile playing at her lips.

"Ginny, that's wonderful news! Congratulations!" An avalanche of hats tumbled off Ginny's fiery hair as Hermione threw her arms around her shoulders.

Chad and Joey turned towards each other with a hopeful gleam in their eyes.

Joey snatched a red beret from the cobbled street and transformed it into a hard plastic disk with the wave of his wand. "Have you girls ever played frisbee golf? There's a course in the woods here."

Clearly not ready for the night to end, Ginny ripped the frisbee from his waiting hands and started sprinting towards the woods. "First one there gets first throw!"

Hermione shook her head, smiling slightly. She supposed one more distraction from her anxiety about the upcoming trial wouldn't be the worst thing that happened to her this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Mondays and Fridays.


	24. Justice Has a Name

The courtroom buzzed with anticipation as Hermione tentatively stepped through the wide door frame, flanked by Theo and Ginny. Her eyes flew open in shock at the cavernous space. She'd never seen a courtroom this enormous- it was five times the size of the room used at his original sentencing.

A crowd of teenagers pushed past where she was stalled in front of the door. She thought she saw- no, that couldn't possibly be- but it was.

They were wearing matching T-shirts.

With Draco Malfoy's face on them.

"Oooohhhh I bet he's nearly as dreamy as his mug shot," a witch with raven hair in a high ponytail simpered, as she tucked a non-existent errant hair behind her ear.

A blonde witch with a pixie cut squealed, her high-pitched shriek making Hermione wish it were socially acceptable to cover her ears with her hands. "Marry Me, Malfoy!"

Theo shook his head at the display with a disturbing sort of pride. "His fan club," he explained, waving an open hand towards the bizarre collection of matching witches.

Hermione glanced up at her best friend's mischievous expression through narrowed eyes. "This was your doing?"

He shrugged. "The publicity campaign appears to be working."

Hermione let out a shaky breath in a strangled sort of laugh and nearly tripped over her own feet as she started away from the door in search three empty seats next to each other.

Despite being twenty minutes early, this turned out to be difficult. It seemed the entirety of wizarding London had turned up for Draco's appeal- it was practically a convention. After several minutes of fruitless searching, she breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Harry and Ron with their arms and legs outstretched to claim several of the adjacent seats.

"Did you see those crazies over in section K? Off their potions, those ones. Posters and everything." Ron's eyes were wide with horror.

Sure enough, one of the fangirls was holding up a large magical poster on the end of a stick. Tiny depictions of fireworks exploded around the curly handwriting, which read, "FREE DRACO."

Hermione's hand flew up to cover her snort.

An anxious breath caught in her chest as the door behind the judge's bench flew open, admitting two Azkaban guards in heavy black leather uniforms, each holding onto an elbow of the most beautiful blonde wizard Hermione had ever laid eyes on.

She blinked rapidly and sat down hard in the chair behind her as she was hit with the force of his presence. How long had it been? A year, now? Twelve months since she'd last had the opportunity to breathe the same air that he did.

His eyes were trained resolutely on the ground— they held a sort of sad, defeated expression. The burly guards escorted him to the imposing chair to the center of the room. He didn't try to look for her. Didn't even look up.

"It's a bit of an act, you know," Theo whispered in her ear, his warm breath snapping her back to her senses.

"His lawyer advised him to look contrite." Theo snorted. "I'd say he'd look much more natural with his typical stony face. But I suppose he'd do just about anything to get out at this point."

Uneasiness stirred in Hermione's stomach. She immediately wished she had one of those air sickness bags flight attendants shoved into the backs of the seats in coach.

She could hear the collective sigh from the lovesick teenagers in section K all the way across the courtroom as he dropped into the defendant's chair. The shackles bolted to the armrests of the formidable seat remained passively open.

"Today we will hear an appeal for the case of Draco Malfoy, falsely convicted of war crimes after the defeat of Voldemort in the second wizarding war. I will show the court that my client was not only acting in the best interest of the people, but following strict instructions from Dumbledore himself to remain a spy."

The room roared in outrage, support, and swooning.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

The magnified sound of the judge's gavel rang through the courtroom. "We will have order, or we will have Silencio."

She had to hand it to him, the lawyer Theo had drummed up had put together an impressive case. Hope replaced the dread in her stomach as witness after witness strode up to the stand.

Some sort of projection magic had even been employed to allow the courtroom to view memories of Professor Snape, collected by Harry Potter himself before the potion master's death in the Battle of Hogwarts.

At one point, a copy of Draco's magical dry-cleaning bill was even produced, proving to the courtroom that he did, indeed, own four sweater vests.

"The defense calls to the stand: Hermione Granger."

A hush sounded through the crowd; rang through her ears as she steadied herself on her march towards the witness seat.

"Miss Granger. Is the courtroom to understand that you had a special relationship with Mr. Malfoy?"

She swallowed and glanced over to where Draco was seated, less than a stone's throw away. He would have to look at her now.

He looked at the judge, eyes of steel betraying nothing.

"Yes. I was his handler. Professor Dumbledore appointed me when we went to him together and he confessed Voldemort's orders to have him assassinated." She carefully avoided mentioning their romantic involvement, remembering the lawyer's warnings that it may hurt his case.

If the judge thought she was trying to save him because she loved him, it would weaken her testimony.

"And I understand that you corresponded with him, during the war?"

She nodded. "Yes. Through a set of enchanted journals. He gave us information and went on secret missions to aid us in defeating Voldemort, at great personal risk."

"Did he at any time express sympathies with Voldemort?"

"No." Her eyes were hard as she stared down the courtroom. "He was staunchly opposed to everything the Death Eaters stood for."

Draco's eyes flickered to hers. For the tiniest moment, his careful mask slipped and a thousand emotions swirled in his eyes before they snapped back to the judge.

"Can you describe, in detail, exactly how he aided you in your quest?"

She recited the words she had long since memorized robotically, still reeling from the shock of emotion that had flooded her at his loaded glance. She sighed in relief when the attorney asked his last question and took his seat.

"I'd like to cross-examine the witness," came a greasy voice from the right-hand side of the courtroom.

She tensed. What else could she possibly say?

The prosecutor slid up to the stand. His fingers tapped on the podium as his tongue drew over his lips.

"Is it true that Draco Malfoy has been in love with you since the beginning of your sixth year?"

She tried to smooth her features, hastily lowering her eyebrows from where they had rocketed towards her hairline. "I couldn't know that for certain."

The prosecutor sneered at her, his foul breath coming out in short puffs. "Did you or did you not carry out a secret affair for the duration of the war?"

"Objection!"

The judge put a finger to his chin. "Answer the question, Miss Granger."

"Secret affair? I was his handler. It was a secret. We were… he was not my boyfriend. I did not sleep with him. I never even kissed him."

The last sentence stabbed her, a knife to her heart. From her high seat on the witness stand, she could see Draco visibly flinch.

Droplets of spittle landed on the stand in front of Hermione through the Prosecutor's snarl. "Were you in love with him?"

Draco's lawyer leaped to his feet, hand in the air; his eyebrows drawn in distress. "Objection! Relevance?"

His lips formed a line as thin as a razor, his voice deathly still. "If Miss Granger is in love with Mr. Malfoy, how can we trust that her opinion if him is not tainted? Would she not tell any lie to break her lover out of jail?"

The judge turned to Hermione with raised eyebrows. "Miss Granger?"

"I was."

"Aha! The child admits it. I request that her testimony be rescinded from record."

Hermione stood, her knees quaking. "I was in love with him- is that not evidence enough of his innocence? If he were truly a Death Eater, truly guilty of the crimes you accuse him of, he would have been against everything I stand for; in opposition to me. Surely you are not suggesting that I would be foolish enough to fall for a person who desired to murder me?"

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Miss Granger, you will refrain from speaking out of turn or you will be thrown into the holding cell until the completion of this trial. Am I understood?"

She snapped her mouth shut, her hands trembling with panic and rage.

"No further questions, your honor."

Tears threatened to spill out over her cheeks as Hermione slinked back to her seat. Perhaps she shouldn't have come.

She had shattered the carefully planned trial like a toddler knocking her mother's prized antique vase from the bedside table. Was there no end to the damage she would do to him? It seemed that every time she got involved in his life, she just smashed everything to pieces.

The courtroom murmured angrily to itself as the defense lawyer made his closing statements. Fantastic. Her testimony would be the last evidence the judge heard.

A recess was called for the judge to deliberate before the verdict was read. The ominous pair of Azkaban guards clapped Draco on the shoulders and led him to exit the room via the same door he'd entered.

Before he turned his back on the room, his eyes flashed up to meet Hermione's one last time, desperation leaking through his careful mask.


	25. Everything Happens

Bang. Bang. Bang.

The sound of the judge's gavel rang through the courtroom, and a thousand pairs of eyes snapped up to the stern wizard and his dove gray robes.

Hermione squeezed Theo's hand with her left, and Ginny's with her right as she held her breath against the stillness of the room.

"On the charges of use of the Imperius curse and resisting arrest, we find the defendant: not guilty."

Hermione leaned forward in her chair until she was on the verge of falling out onto the floor.

"However, on the charge of possession of a Dark Mark, we find the defendant: guilty."

The courtroom erupted in outrage (and piteous moans from section K) for a moment before the judge banged his gavel, demanding silence.

"However, given the extenuating circumstances and that the defendant has already served the minimum sentence of one year of jail time, we sentence Draco Malfoy to six months of community service under the direction of a sponsor, the identity of which is yet to be determined.

The defendant is free to go."

The enormous din of cheers echoed off the walls of the room and right over Hermione's head as she sank her face into her hands, overwhelmed by three hundred emotions. Theo jumped out of his seat and bounded down the aisle to sweep Draco off the floor and into one of his signature bear hugs.

As a horde of shrieking teenagers formed a mosh pit around the embracing pair, Hermione slipped away, slinking towards the exit, a victorious smile spanning her face.

Theo had done it. She hadn't ruined it. So she'd better get out now before she somehow caused the ceiling to cave down upon them all with her terrible track record of ruining Draco's life.

She snorted to herself as she heard a high-pitched squeal ringing out above the celebration— "This is his hair!"

Ginny stumbled through their cottage door at 3 am, waving a tiny green pennant with "DM" embroidered on it in silver thread and rubbing bloodshot eyes.

"The party was a success, then?"

"Aw, you should have come, Hermione. I thought Draco's eyes were going to roll out of his skull, the way they kept roaming about the room. Three guess who he was looking for."

"Right. I'm sure he'd love to give me a piece of his mind. Tell me off properly."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're delusional."

She stumbled to the kitchen counter, where a potted rosemary plant sat in a terra cotta pot on the windowsill. She stuck the pennant into the dirt, then stepped back and nodded at her handiwork.

"Hey Hermione, isn't that Romeo guy coming back from his deployment this week?"

"It's Rafael, and yeah, Professor Martin keeps going on about it. I'd be surprised if he doesn't try to set up some elaborate scheme to get us to meet. He keeps dropping the most opaque hints that he'd love to have me for a daughter-in-law." She rolled her eyes. "I haven't even met the guy, and Professor Dearest is already picking out our wedding colors. The man is hopelessly optimistic."

Ginny stared out the kitchen window into the mystical woods surrounding the cottage. "You should give him a chance. If his personality matches up to his looks, he'd be worth checking out."

Hermione snorted. "Right. It's his dad who's interested in me, not Rafael. Anyway, what about you? If anyone's date roster is lacking, it's not mine. I've been combing men out of my hair like nits lately."

Ginny smiled mysteriously. "Good night, Hermione. Big day tomorrow—school and all."

The moony-eyed red-head suddenly turned, stumbling hurriedly down the hallway to her bedroom and snapping the door shut with a loud 'click'.

That Thursday, Hermione was startled to find herself nose-first in an intoxicating spicy scented crimson sweater as she stepped into her Latin classroom.

"Whoa, steady there."

Two olive hands shot out to her upper arms, and a masculine face came into focus as he stepped back on long legs. It was an unfairly handsome face, heavily influenced by the Hispanic heritage of his father, but with a strong, slender nose and perfect facial symmetry.

Of course Professor Martin had brought Rafael to class as soon as he stepped on shore. Of course he did.

Oh look; speak of the devil.

"I see you have already met my son! Rafael, this is Hermione Granger—I believe you wrote to each other a few times during your deployment." The Professor's face was colored with delight and an undertone of scheming.

Rafael smirked down at her with the air of confidence of a man who knew exactly how handsome he was. "I have been wanting to meet you. I appreciated your letters—it gets lonely overseas. I was actually heading out, but my Dad keeps pestering me about the 'Singles Mingles' dance going on this weekend. I think the only way to get him to stop is to ask you to go with me."

"S-Sure. I didn't have any other plans."

"Good. I'll pick you up at six. We'll eat dinner before we head over."

As he sauntered out the door, Hermione felt a nagging itch on her scalp. Scratching her head in a vain attempt to rid herself of it, she took her seat.

"Why are you in your sweatpants? It's almost six—don't tell me you're planning to skip out on the dance. You always go to Singles Mingles. Please tell me you're coming to Singles Mingles."

"Nope." Ginny's lips popped on the word as she barely glanced in Hermione's direction from her perusal of the contents of the fridge. "Nott's coming over. It's Grand Theft Auto tonight."

Hermione moaned, reaching up to pull at her hair before thinking better of it and hastily dropping her hands to her side. She had spent ages getting it right for her date tonight, and she didn't have any more time to spare fixing it from her fingers' destruction.

Ding-dong.

Ginny waved at her. "Have fun. Theo and I will be waiting up to hear all the sordid little details."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at her infuriating roommate before stepping out onto her doormat to meet Rafael. He was all spicy cologne and crisp collared shirt peeking out from under a forest green sweater. He smiled winningly down at her, offering his arm. "You ready to take off?"

She took his arm, and they disappeared with a loud crack.

Her eyebrows scrunched together as she took in their landing spot. She was standing in a tastefully decorated living room, classic magical tapestries adorning burgundy walls and beige couches in a slightly outdated style. Most startling of all were the occupants of those couches.

"Chad, my man! It's been so long. I missed you so much when I was on my tour." Chad—the ice cream parlor guy—wearing a baby blue shirt with the top two buttons open and gray slacks, was now slinging an arm around Rafael's back and slapping it three times with his open palm.

And where there was Chad, there was also Joey; dressed almost identically except that his shirt was a soft pink. Seated together on the couch were two witches she'd never met before, who appear to be gossiping about the Seattle Sonics' star player's love lives. She barely stopped her eyes from rolling around to the top of her head.

Joey approached Rafael, pulling him in for a hug as well. "Dude, did you see the game last week? It's early, but my money's on Martinez for top goals this year-"

She couldn't. She let her eyes fall shut and tuned out the Quidditch talk, taking a deep breath of the basil and tomato wafting in from an arched doorway off the living room. "Is that Italian I smell?" she asked.

Jerking his head around to face her, Rafael smirked. "Lasagne! We're eating here before we head to the dance. It'll be done in half an hour."

His head whipped back to Chad and Joey. "Could you believe his stats? That Mudblood was killing it! It's like I keep saying—"

Hermione clenched her teeth and sank into the couch opposite the valley girls. Really? Mudblood? All the striking features in the world couldn't make up for the casual use of that slur.

Not to mention that all the sports talk was out of her subject range and she was too irritated to try to change the subject—again. She twiddled her thumbs.

Thirty minutes of utter boredom later, the timer beeped and all three boys rushed to the kitchen to serve out the meal. Hermione seated herself at the end of the table. The two girls—Hermione still didn't know their names— sat next to her, tucking into their meals and chatting amicably about nonsense.

Apparently, there was no end to the amount of time it was possible to discuss Quidditch.

Well, at least the dance will be better, she thought. Surely Rafael will at least be forced to have an actual conversation with her when they were dancing together.

How very wrong she was.

An hour into the dance, they were still seated in chairs around the edge of the dance floor. Technically she was seated next to her date, but she doubted he even knew what color her dress was. She wondered if his neck was getting a crick in it, permanently turned as it was to face Chad.

Time to do something—a last ditch effort to save this disaster of a date. Clearing her throat, she placed her hand on Rafael's shoulder. "Would you like to dance?"

His head twisted sharply to face her. "What?"

"I said, would you like to dance?"

"Oh. Sure." He stood, holding out his elbow for her to take. With a hopeful smile, she looped her arm through his and allowed him to lead her to the floor.

"So, tell me about the army. Was it exciting, or awful?"

"Oh, it was fine." He must have smelled Chad's cologne, because his head turned to the side.

Of course. Chad and his date, dancing a foot away from Hermione and Rafael. She nearly screamed in frustration.

"Dude. Remember Sophomore year, the Gardner twins? Epic weekend."

Rafael threw his head back, laughing with his whole body. "Oh crap. Mr. Spinster was so furious! Lemonade wands. Hoo-ha!"

At least it wasn't Quidditch this time. No, this might actually be worse. She could have tried to join in the sports talk, if she really wanted to. This was nonsensical rubbish.

When he finally apparated her to her doorstep like a proper gentleman, she'd never been happier to see the back of a man's head. "Goodnight," she said, stepping promptly through the door and shutting it without a backward glance.

After she heard the pop of Apparition announcing his departure, she sank to the floor, hands tangled in her hair in aggravation.

Ginny and Theo turned to look at her from the couch, matching conspiratorial grins sneaking across their faces.

"That bad, huh?" Ginny was the first to ask.

"I could count on my fingers how many words he said to me the entire night. It was like he was on a date with Chad instead of me."

"Wait, Chad? Like, ice cream Chad?"

"The very one. That was quite likely the worst date in the history of the world."

She rose up to her feet and stomped over to the fridge in search of anything to take her mind off the mind-numbing evening she had been subjected to.

"You know who wouldn't be an awful date?" Theo called.

"No, who is this mysterious suitor?" Hermione finally found a package of Klondike bars under the bag of frozen broccoli in the freezer. She grabbed two and cuddled up under the blankets next to her friends.

"Draco. Obviously."

"Don't be ridiculous, Theo. Draco hates me. He told me he never wanted to speak to me again. He does not want to take me on a date."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

She raised her eyebrows. "I'll believe that if he tells me. For all I know, he doesn't want me to bother him. If he wants to talk to me, he'll have to start the conversation."

Reaching into his pocket, Theo pulled out a weather-worn fuschia sticky note and tossed it onto the red and gold quilt Hermione had wrapped snugly around herself. Her heart skipped a beat when she held it up. She ran her fingers delicately over Draco's lovely cursive script and the buried memory it held.

After Theo left and Ginny was snoring away in bed, she placed the note delicately onto the vanity mirror in her bedroom. Now every time she dabbed mascara onto her eyelashes she would see it— "Hermione is pretty."


	26. She Talked to Me!

On the first day of April, Hermione awoke to the delicious aroma of bacon wafting under her door and into her bedroom. She scrunched her eyebrows together as she rolled over to stare down the door. Odd—Ginny never made breakfast.

After a yawn and a stretch to rouse all of her slumbering muscles, her stomach led her to investigate the smells coming from the kitchen, where a rumpled head of sandy brown hair was sweating over an overcrowded stove. Ah, Theo. Of course Theo.

He had just impressively flipped a pancake five feet into the air and caught it in the pan when Ginny entered the kitchen and sniffed the air hopefully, before narrowing her eyes at the sight of their mischievous friend.

"What a… suspicious surprise. What are you doing here so early, Theo?" Ginny asked.

"Just making the world's best witches breakfast," he replied innocently. He tipped bacon and pancakes onto plates and set them on the table behind enormous glasses of orange juice.

Hermione checked her seat carefully before she gingerly slipped into it and reached for her glass. There was nothing quite so refreshing as a big gulp of orange juice first thing in the morning. She sighed in preemptive pleasure as she tilted the glass back, closed her eyes and waited for the delicious nectar to pass her lips.

And she waited.

And waited.

What on earth? She peeked through half-closed lids and saw the full portion of orange juice, unmoved in the bottom of her glass as if it were frozen. She barely had time to scrunch her eyebrows together when it suddenly released and the full force of it cascaded onto her face like a citrus waterfall.

"Theo!" she spluttered. "It's too early in the morning for this!"

She grabbed her wand and cast a spell to dry her sopping face.

Theo was laughing. Of course he was. "April fool!"

"Get it right, Theo. They say 'April fools' over here, not 'April fool.' In any case, since this is my house, I think I have the right to suspend all foolish behavior."

"Nah, nobody can override the sanctity of the April fool prank. You're fair game until noon."

Hermione wisely decided not to inform him that Americans didn't follow the no-pranks-after-noon restriction. She glanced over at Ginny, who quickly put her finger to her lips. She was silently wiggling her wand, levitating her own untouched glass over to where Theo stood with his back turned, focused on cooking.

Hermione grinned and nodded eagerly. With a flick of Ginny's wand, the glass flipped over. Nothing happened.

Ginny shot Hermione a panicked glance, but Hermione just shrugged in response. She assumed the trick worked on a timer- the juice would possibly release after a few seconds?

"Ginny told me about the 'Singles Mingles' activity tonight," Theo said, unaware of the tension at the breakfast table. "Sounds pretty wild. Don't leave without me—I'll be here in full costume and we can go together."

Hermine cringed at the cup above Theo's head. She had to make a conscious effort to keep her voice straight. "You haven't been to one of these before, have you?"

Theo turned to face them, but he never got a chance to answer her question, as the juice chose that moment to obey the laws of physics. He stood for several seconds blinking back surprise before he finally regained his thoughts and waved his wand to Tergeo his face. Then he casually turned towards Ginny and squirted a stream of water straight to her forehead with deadly aim.

Seeing this as possibly her only chance to escape relatively unscathed, Hermione covered her face with her hands and ran full tilt to her room, dodging errant hexes along the way.

After washing and dressing for the day, she turned to her mirror, noticing the fuschia note still sticking there from weeks ago. She smiled at the memory it held; Draco teasing her in their secret little room in the Hogwarts library. He had been such a flirt.

She'd always wondered what had become of the note he had written that night. Had he kept it, then, instead of handing it off to Theo? She supposed he must have given Theo her message verbally (which was meant to be 'Hermione is pretty sure she has your book') and tucked his own version away as a reminder. But then, how did Theo come to possess it?

On a whim, she turned to her dresser where her treasured mementos lay hidden in her top drawer.

She slid it open slowly, as if she feared a boggart might leap out from it. The heart pendant necklace rested, undisturbed, on the leather-bound journal.

Reverently, she lifted them; held them to the light from her window so that the silver winked at her. With tentative fingers, she flipped open the front cover of the book.

Her own handwriting blinked back up at her, the first thing she had ever written: "Captain Hammer will save us."

With a sad smile, she rifled through the pages, her mind flooded with memories. So many letters, so many "I love you's". They had been so happy; she had never felt so balanced, so complemented than when they had been in harmony.

"Hermione! We're going to miss the boat if we don't move!" Ginny's voice cut through her reminiscing, and she grabbed her bag and headed to the door.

"I'm coming!" The sight of rainbow stripes covering Ginny's skin from forehead to ankles hit her eyes like an assault to peaceful mornings everywhere.

"Casualty of war," Ginny grimaced in explanation. "Never get into a battle of hexes with a Slytherin."

All day in school, between classes in the courtyards, and from her window-side table on the ferry, Hermione couldn't get the journal out of her head. Even Josh noticed her malaise and asked if she was feeling alright and whether he could get her a sandwich from the on-board cafeteria.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Just a bit distracted."

"Are you sure?"

"Josh," she hissed, perhaps a bit too harshly, "please recall that I am not yours to take care of."

"I remember." He held his hands up in a peaceful gesture as he slowly backed away.

She stared back out the window at the black waters of the sound and watched as a gull flew alongside her window over the ocean air.

As soon as she arrived back at her cottage, she rushed to her bedroom in search of the artifacts from the relationship that was gone, but not forgotten. She tucked them carefully into her raincoat and began the trek to her favorite bench by her favorite pond in the woods.

The leather felt warm and soothing under her fingers as she caressed the cover before pushing past it to review the book's nostalgic content. Half-way through the hand-penned letters, a familiar furry body curled up next to her on the wooden slats of the bench.

"Crookshanks, what do you suppose it all means? Why does time push things together just to tear them back apart again?"

As if in answer, he stretched a ginger paw and batted at the necklace where it laid on the bench next to them.

"You naughty kitty. That is not your—oh!" She gasped as a light she had not seen for over a year shone from the silver heart.

With shaking hands, she transfigured a blackberry leaf into a bookmark and turned to where the letters stopped and the blank pages began.

**Hermione,**

**I don't know if you even still have this journal. Likely, it's sitting at the bottom of the ocean along with every other memory of us I drove you to drown away.**

**I said a lot of things I regret. After I had some time to cool down, I realized that you surely were only doing what you felt was the most logical thing for yourself and for me, and I suppose I cannot begrudge you that.**

**I miss my friend, the Gryffindor swot who always had the most interesting ideas about books and with whom I could talk to for hours without feeling the time pass by.**

**Theo says you think I hate you, and I suppose I have to set the record straight, as I was the one who requested to never see you again.**

**I don't hate you. I do miss you.**

**All communication bans are now lifted. Please carry on.**

**Draco**

She stared at the page in open-mouthed astonishment until Crookshanks nudged her hand and brought her back to the present.

Hermione shut the book, tucked it under her arm, gathered her things and headed home.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She could hear Captain Hook's voice on the television before she even opened the weathered wood door of the cottage.

"Good form, Mr. Smee? Blast good form! Did Pan show good form when he did this to me?"

She smiled to herself, swung the door open, and was immediately greeted by the sight of two pirates jumping away from each other to opposite ends of the couch. She scratched the back of her head. Since when were Ginny and Theo shy about cuddling?

Theo leapt to his feet. "Hermione! Where is your pirate costume? You can't go to the Shipwreck Dinner in that!"

He waved his wand at her and transfigured her clothing into appropriate pirate gear. Then he finished his masterpiece with a red polka dot bandanna tied over her unruly hair. "Much better!"

Theo was wearing a tattered white shirt under a black leather vest, and heavy black eyeliner. Deep brown dreadlocks peeked out from under a maroon bandanna tied tightly over his head, and two tiny braids hung from his chin.

"Just who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm ahead of my time," he replied with a wink.

The gymnasium at Snohomish School of Magic had been transformed to look like a desert island. A literal ton of sand littered the floor under round tables covered in battered fishnets and place settings.

Upon closer examination, the place settings turned out to be plates and a variety of bizarre kitchen utensils thrown into the middle of each table like an eclectic centerpiece. Large bowls of spaghetti adorned each table, and bottles of cream soda and root beer poked out from spots in the sand.

Camille waved at them from a table near an actual coconut tree. "Hermione! Ginny! Over here I saved you a seat!"

They moved towards the large round table, but Hermione stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed that Josh was seated next to Camille.

Camille had gone all out with her pirate costume. She was sporting curly red hair and a classic pirate wench outfit complete with a corset. Josh looked like a fish out of water in a black t-shirt and jeans.

With a sigh, Hermione resumed her march towards the table. It was too late to back out now.

"And just how are we supposed to eat spaghetti without forks?" she asked, eying the table warily.

Theo plopped into a chair and grabbed a slotted spoon and a pair of tongs from the mess of utensils in the center. "However we want to, Matey!"

She wrinkled her nose in disgust as he dipped into the serving bowl with the tongs and plopped a large portion of noodles onto his plate. He then used the tongs to place bite-sized portions of spaghetti onto the serving spoon and stuck his face into it like a dog with a bowl.

"Dig in, yeh scurvy knaves! This dinner ain't gonna eat itself."

Ginny grabbed a bottle of root beer and a potato masher and seated herself next to Josh, as far away from Theo as possible. Suspicious. Ginny couldn't stand Josh. She was definitely up to something.

Instead of calling Ginny out, Hermione dug through the remaining utensils in the middle of the table, silently praying to the pirate deities—Blackbeard? The Dread Pirate Roberts?—for mercy and grace.

Josh stared at his empty plate, then leaned in close to nudge Camille with his shoulder. "Hey, Camille—Why don't pirates shower before they walk the plank?"

Camille's eyes rounded like a deer in headlights. She scooted her chair an inch closer to Theo. "I have no idea."

"They'll just wash up on shore later!"

Camille laughed nervously. She reached for her cream soda, but accidentally knocked it over onto Theo's dinner plate in her haste.

"AAAARRRRR!" Theo growled, "somebody be spiking me spaghetti."

Hermione had procured a whisk and a butcher knife and was making an awkward attempt to shovel the spaghetti onto the side of the knife with the whisk. "So Ginny, what's the deal with you and Theo? Since when do you care who sees you cuddling?"

Ginny suddenly became very interested in strategically dangling spaghetti noodles from the wavy metal apparatus of her potato masher.

Theo turned to Hermione. "Have you talked to Draco?"

"How would I talk to Draco? He lives in London."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe via your enchanted magical notebooks."

"You know about that?"

"Everybody knows about that. Ok, maybe just me. He might have mentioned something."

Hermine twirled her whisk around in her spaghetti. "I saw his message. I haven't responded yet." Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Josh lifting an ordinary fork wrapped in noodles to his mouth. "Hey! Where did you find that?"

He waved his wand in the air. "Wizard."

Camille rolled her eyes. "Josh is a rotten cheater and a party pooper to boot." She delicately picked at her food with a pair of chopsticks.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night, Hermione took a deep breath as she flipped open her journal and poised a pen over the next blank page. It was time to set things right.

_Draco,_

_I never blamed you for your reaction- I was a monster for what I did to you. I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry that I did._

_I miss you too. I'd like to be friends again. Write me anytime- I'm right here._


	27. See You There

"That's Ginny Weasley, this year's rookie, with the quaffle- she'd better watch out or Ruth is going to clobber her with that bludger—"

"I miss Luna Lovegood's commentary," Ron said to Harry from the bleachers behind Hermione. "She was always good for a laugh."

A shelled peanut flew through the air, making an arch over Hermione's peripheral vision before it disappeared into Joey's open mouth. She raised her eyebrows at Chad. "Are you sure you don't want to switch spots? It seems like you'd rather be sitting by him." She jerked her thumb at Joey's blue and teal striped robes in the seat next to her.

"Dude, and miss out on totally driving you bonkers? Nah." Joey and Chad performed a practiced high-five over Hermione's head.

"Ugh, I don't know why I let you talk me into this."

Theo glanced past Chad at her. "Because you're a wonderful friend and would support Ginny even if it meant answering Professor Lockhart's fan mail?"

"Just… pass me the Red Vines." She had just reached into the huge bucket of candy and propped her feet onto the seat in front of her when she noticed a light glowing from the heart pendant she had recently begun to wear around her neck again.

With a small smile, she reached into her beaded bag and pulled out the well-worn journal.

**How's the game?** Draco had written. **Too bad Theo hasn't managed to swing my international travel visa yet. I'd kill to see how Americans play Quidditch.**

_I don't know,_ she responded. _I can hardly pay attention with all the peanut shells flying through my field of vision._

**That's a shame. Have you heard back from Fort Casey?**

_I should next week. The guidance counselor said acceptance letters are owled out the first week of May._

**The same week as graduation? Speaking of, have they assigned your walking partner?**

_Yes, and yes. Don't remind me. Josh must have bribed somebody._

**Oh no.**

Ron suddenly reached over Hermione's shoulder and snatched the journal from her lap. "What's that you've got?"

She stood and whipped around to glare at him. "Leave your Auror investigator skills in Britain where they belong, Ronald. Accio."

"Aw, don't get all worked up. I didn't mean anything by it."

A long, hissing breath released from Hermione's lungs as she silently counted to five. "Sorry, Ron- It's just that it's rather a personal object." Even though he wouldn't be able to read the words written inside, it felt like a violation to have anyone else touching it.

Theo flashed his signature mischievous grin. "Yes, that's where she keeps her love notes."

"Theodore Nott! I'm not writing any love notes, and you know it." Ever since Draco had initially made contact in the journal nearly a month ago, they exchanged messages back and forth, but it had been strictly friendly. She doubted he would ever be interested in any kind of romantic relationship with her again. Not after her sudden and thorough betrayal.

She started squeezing past the pairs of knees that blocked her exit from the cramped stadium chairs. "I'm going to get a hot dog."

Harry shot her a quizzical look. "I thought you ate before the game?"

"Yes, but—you know what, Harry? Why don't you come with me?"

As they walked away from the large-bellied man handling the concession stand, Hermione turned to her oldest friend. "How is auror training going? I don't think I've even seen you since Draco's appeal."

Harry swallowed a large mouthful of hot dog. "The first year was rough. Basic training, no outside communication—we missed you a lot. Now that we're vetted and can communicate with the outside world, you can expect to see us around a lot more."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks to Nott's international floo."

Harry lifted his bun and tapped it to Hermione's in crude imitation of a toast. "Cheers to that!" He turned to walk back to their stand in the stadium. "Ready to watch Ginny make Quidditch history?"

"You go on ahead. I could use a breather."

As he walked away to rejoin their friends, she spotted a secluded spot beneath the staircase. She settled into the quiet space, leaning her head against the wall and reaching back into her bag for her journal.

**You still alive out there? Swallowed the snitch, have you?**

_Sorry. Being surrounded on all sides by rabid sports fans drives me a bit spare. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Ginny._

She picked at the grass beneath her feet, tearing off the ends and breathing in the sharp aroma the blades released.

**Ah, that kills me. I'd give just about anything to be there today.**

_There's plenty of Quidditch in Britain. You can go to any time you wish. ___

__**Who said anything about Quidditch?** _ _

__She gasped as a light shone from the heart she now wore constantly tethered around her neck. Surely he was not flirting with her._ _

___Draco. Behave. What would your sponsor think?_ _ _

__**Who, Theo? Let me tell you a secret: he's a rubbish sponsor. Barely any supervision at all. You'd almost think his lawyer planned it that way.** _ _

___True. How could he possibly be keeping an eye on you when he's in an entirely different continent?_ _ _

__**I think the only time he does pay any attention to my behavior is when trying to set me up with the senile witches at St. Mungo's long-term ward during my mandatory community service. I keep telling him that there's only one witch who's ever held my heart.** _ _

__She snapped the book shut and raced up the stairs. She barely even noticed the confetti cannons overhead as they shot streamers of blue and teal to signal the Seattle Siren's victory._ _

____

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Warm, creamy oatmeal and the taste of cinnamon had Hermione closing her eyes in pleasure when she heard a tiny 'plop', and her hand was hit with a wet splash. She opened her eyes to discover that a letter had been dropped directly into her bowl. "Useless government owls," she grumbled as she wiped her breakfast from the violet envelope.

Ginny looked up from her scone in interest. "Is that from Fort Casey?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure if I'm ready to open this."

"I'll call Theo. He'll be tickled to throw you an 'acceptance letter reveal' party."

Suddenly, Hermione no longer felt the need to delay opening the envelope. She slipped her wand under the flap and spilled its contents onto the table.

"Well, did you get in or not?" Ginny leaned back in her wooden chair and stuck her feet up on the breakfast table.

"Gross!" She waved the paper at Ginny's stinky feet. "But yes, I'm in."

Hermione rose from the table, her chair scooting across the floor behind her. "Where are you off to?" Ginny asked, her tone suggestive.

Hermione didn't even bother to turn around and answer—she was already shutting the door to her bedroom.

I finally heard from Fort Casey.

She tapped on her heart charm like a woodpecker until it started to glow.

**So impatient. I thought perhaps Voldemort reincarnate had appeared on your doorstep and you required my immediate assistance.**

_Sorry. I suppose I'm a bit over excited._

**Never apologize for being excited to talk to me.**

_Very funny._

A pause. Hermione tapped her purple ballpoint pen on the edge of the journal.

**So what does Fort Casey say?**

_I'm in. I'll start courses in the middle of August._

**Interesting. I suppose the Americans feel the need to be first at everything, including the start of the school year.**

**So that means you're staying in Seattle?**

_I suppose it does._

Another pause.

**Congratulations. Fort Casey will be lucky to have you.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The very next week, Hermione and Ginny stood on plush tomato-shaped footstools in a specialty robes shop in downtown Seattle.

"Cutting it close to the wire, aren't you, girls?" The plump seamstress spoke amazingly clearly for having several sewing pins tucked into her lips as she hovered over Ginny with an enchanted tape measure.

"Ouch!" Hermione recoiled from being poked in the side with a neon green pin. "We're not from around here—we didn't realize graduation gown fitting was a whole thing. By the time we did, you were all booked up."

"You're lucky I'm quick, then." She summoned the gown off of Hermione's shoulders with a flick of her wand. "Give me half an hour and you'll be all set for the ceremony this afternoon."

Hermione glanced to Ginny nervously. She was feeling out of her element—she had never been to one of these. High School graduation ceremonies were an American tradition. "What's the worst thing that could happen? Throwing your hat at the wrong time?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's going to be fine. If all else fails, Josh will know what to do."

When they approached the chaotic gymnasium filled with a sea of ugly teal graduation robes, Hermione faltered. A hand clapped her on the shoulder, and she spun around in surprise.

"We're over this way," Josh said. "Just behind Camille and Chad."

A long line of students, standing in evenly spaced pairs, weaved in a line through the crowded room. Chad turned and held his hand out to Hermione for a high five.

"Dude, graduation! Can you believe it?"

Before she could reply, an orchestra began playing Pomp and Circumstance. Josh hooked his arm through hers as the line started to move forward, one painfully slow step at a time.

"What?" He asked when she shot him a sharp look at the contact. "It's traditional, see?" He waved his hand at the couples before them, all posed in identical form, hands looped through elbows.

She looked heavenward—his proximity was mildly irritating, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. As they walked through the doors and marched past the seated audience, he inched his head close to her ear and dropped his voice to a whisper. "What are you doing after this?"

Step by step to the beat of the music, they approached the foreboding metal chairs. She matched his whispered tone. "My friends from England are here—and my parents. I imagine we'll go out for ice cream."

She scanned the crowded stadium-style seats of the room. Thousands of eyes stared back down at the field of teal.

Josh led them down the rows of chairs. "I know a good place. Let me take you out. For old time's sake."

Uneasiness stirred in her stomach as she took her seat, which was surprisingly comfortable; she suspected cushioning charms were at work here.

Her anxious eyes scanned the crowd again as a dark-haired professor droned on about futures and memories and nonsense. She spotted Ron's red hair first, her parents seated beside him, and there was Harry, Theo, and- she choked on her next breath.

He must have finally obtained approval from the Ministry to travel internationally. Her strangled sound did not escape Josh's notice. He leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry- everyone's nervous at graduation. If you fall off the stage and break your leg, I'll fix it for you."

He wrapped his arm around her chair and placed his hand on her shoulder in what was meant to be a show of comfort, but comfort her it did not. Her heart raced. She had no interest in rekindling any kind of romance with Josh. He had no business staking a public claim on her. What was Draco going to think?

She shrugged her shoulders, hoping he would take the hint and remove the offending appendage. He pulled it tighter around her. Tension tightened her throat, and she had to work to hold back the scream threatening to escape and humiliate her in front of the enormous crowd.

"Deep breaths. Calm down," he whispered. Instead of leaning away, his breath hovered an inch from her cheek. After a moment's hesitation, he placed a quick kiss to her cheek. Her face reddened in rage and humiliation as her fists tightened in her lap.

She would not slap Josh. She would not slap Josh. Would they suspend her diploma if she resorted to physical violence in front of so many witnesses?

She was too afraid to even attempt to look at Draco. She didn't want to see what emotions might be written on his face.

"Remove your arm," she hissed under her breath. "I don't recall giving you permission to kiss me."

He shrugged and pulled his arm back with a sheepish grin. "Never stopped me before."

She was almost grateful for the anger that fueled her intense focus as she accepted her diploma from the greying wizard at the podium and walked steadily back down the steps of the stage.

Her ire significantly dissipated when Chad threw his cap into the air with so much gusto that it hit the ceiling before floating back down to land gently on his head. The sound of cheers and chatter rang in her ears. The joy of the moment overtook her for a moment, so much so that the return to earth was jarring when Draco Malfoy stalked down to the floor, ice daggers shooting from his eyes, just as Josh turned away from Camille and threw his arms around Hermione's waist.


	28. A Real Audible Connection

The world around her seemed to freeze for a moment, all others cast in black and white, like in The Wizard of Oz; all except Draco's piercing silver eyes and the soft pink of his slightly downturned lips, cast in sharp relief over Josh's shoulder.

She squirmed and swayed like a tightrope walker. "Josh, let me go." He was holding on too long, squeezing her tightly against him in what was probably more over-excitement overflowing from the ceremony than romantic interest.

"It's wild, isn't it? One day I'm taking you to the ferry for your first trip to school, and here we are now—officially adults." He was still holding her to his chest. She thought Draco might accidentally set him on fire.

A pale, slender finger jabbed Josh's shoulder.

_Poke. Poke. Poke._

"I believe the lady requested that you unhand her."

Startled, Josh whipped around to face his accuser. His brow furrowed as he looked up at the sturdy wall of blonde aggressively staring him down. Whoa. Did Azkaban have a gym now?

Hermione cleared her throat. "Josh, this is Draco Malfoy. Who I am very surprised to see here today."

Draco smirked and unfolded his arms to examine his perfectly manicured nails. "It turns out money does have its uses after all."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up her face. "What, did you bribe the Ministry and MACUSA to get you that international floo pass?"

"Nothing speeds up bureaucracy like the promise of charitable contributions."

Josh suddenly looked very small, like a Chihuahua growling up at a Great Dane. "Hey Hermione, you still up for that ice cream I promised you?"

Draco snorted as he looked down his nose at Josh. "I was thinking of a little trip to Paris to celebrate, Hermione? I have a standing reservation at the most charming little bistro…"

"Hermione!" Theo had managed to push his way through the throng of people. Her feet were lifted into the air as he gave her one of his signature hugs. When she was back on the floor, she noticed Ginny trailing behind. Theo now stood directly in front of Josh, creating a barrier between the idiotically posturing boys. She wondered if this was accidental or strategic.

"Oh, darling! We are so proud of you." Her father wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Your mother and I would like to take you out for dinner. Have you had the chance to eat at Ivar's yet?"

Hermione grinned. "Ivar's sounds lovely."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger had always loved Ivar's, ever since they had discovered it on one of their vacations when Hermione had been five years old. Hot, steaming bread bowls of clam chowder, enjoyed under a pavilion next to the Seattle pier and open to the fluttering of seagulls strutting around under the tables on scavenger hunts for orphaned French fries- what wasn't there to love?

After a long car ride and a stroll down the Seattle waterfront to the quaint little storefront, she settled into the hard outdoor seating with the coveted meal. She dipped her bread bowl top into the fishy soup and lifted it to her mouth, carefully testing it for temperature so she wouldn't scald her tongue. "Guess what, Mum?"

"Wizards have finally solved world hunger?"

"I got my acceptance letter from Fort Casey. I'll be starting up this fall."

"Well that's wonderful news, Honey! We always knew you could do anything you set your mind to." Jean Granger reached across the metal picnic table and rested her hand lightly on her daughter's.

"Convenient for us, too- we've decided to stick around. Seattle agrees with us." Her father wiped a speck of creamy chowder from the corner of his moustache with his paper napkin. "We have a nest egg saved up for you to help with your University tuition. We always figured you'd be off to bigger and better things."

When their dinner had been consumed, soup and bowls both, Jean waggled the remainder of the French fries in their paper-lined plastic basket. "Up to feed some birds?"

Hermione smiled. "You know I always am."

Mother and daughter walked the twenty steps or so out of the covered dining area and stepped up to the railing of the pier. Several birds landed next to them, eyes shining with curiosity. Hermione held out a French fry in offering as her mother eyed her with speculation. "So, tell me about Draco. I don't believe we've met before tonight, and yet there he was at your graduation ceremony with fire behind his eyes."

Hermione's stomach dropped as she felt her mouth twist. "Draco is… well. He was. But then things happened. When the war broke out…everything fell apart. I just wasn't strong enough."

The bird perched next to her on the rail jerked his head forward and plucked the stale fry from Hermione's fingers before turning and flying away. "I don't deserve him anymore."

Jean Granger stared knowingly at her daughter. "Every day in the market, men come up to our flower stand. Men with desperate eyes; men with hopeful eyes; men with broken eyes. They're there for different reasons, but do you know what they all have in common?" She seemed to pierce through Hermione's skin and see through to all her insecurities.

"They never deserve her. Nobody ever feels as though they deserve the love that life has given them." Dr. Granger's eyes shifted away, out to the brooding waters before them. "Is there anyone who really deserves love at all? Is there some way to earn it, some mystical measuring cup that we drop grains of worthiness into until a certain line is passed?"

Hermione pushed the breath from her lungs in a swift puff. "Fine. But even if he wanted to get involved with me again, which seems unlikely, I don't think I could do it. I don't trust myself anymore. What if it doesn't work out, and I break his heart—again?" Brown curls tousled against the salty wind as she shook her head.

"Why don't you talk to him about it?

Hermione let out a humorless laugh. "Sure. Hey, Draco—I really don't know if I want to be in a relationship with you, and you probably want nothing to do with me—romantically, anyway. I just want you to know that you still make my knees weak and I really don't know what to do with that. Good talk."

Her mother shrugged. "Honesty is a good start."

"I think I'll suffer in silence, thanks."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dusk was just falling when Hermione apparated to her front doorstep, the bullfrogs croaking out a throaty beat into the thick summer air. She had barely made it inside and put the kettle on with plans to wind down with a cup of Chamomile tea when she heard several cracks of apparition in the front yard.

"I've never seen so many varieties of hats in my life. Next time I'm sticking to the Muggle menu," Draco's voice echoed softly from outside the door. Oh, Doxie dung. She'd forgotten they'd have to come back through her floo to return to England.

The door swung open, and her breath hitched in her lungs as she met his eyes for the second time that day. Theo, Ginny, Harry, and Ron filed in behind him. He swallowed, but held his shoulders high, never allowing whatever hesitation he might be feeling to seep through into his perfect posture.

"Hello, Granger. Finally got rid of your lap dog, then?"

Her eyes went wide. She'd forgotten about the business with Josh during graduation. Had that really only been earlier today?

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance. "It's been great, but we have work tomorrow. Auror business, you know." Harry stepped towards the floo, Ron hot on his heels.

"Night, boys. I trust you know your way home." Ginny winked at Harry and Ron as they dipped their fingers into the sea-glass vase on the mantle and pulled out a handful of ashes each.

Hermione turned back to Draco. "I just put the kettle on. Would you like some tea?"

Draco sauntered over to her kitchen table. "Please."

She fiddled with her fingers for a moment before meeting his eyes. "It wasn't what it looked like, you know."

"Really? Because what it looked like, was that Josh was regretting not being yours and you were unsuccessful at beating him off, even with the subtlety of a Bludger."

Hermione groaned and rested her head on a pale green kitchen cupboard. "Ok, I take it back—it was exactly what it looked like."

_Shhhhhhreeeeeeiiiiiiiii_

Draco rose to lift the screaming kettle from the stove and poured the bubbling water into a blue china teacup. "You never did tell me what happened with that. One year you're writing to me, telling me you've met this wonderful fellow. The next year you're avoiding the subject entirely and slapping him silly inside your mind."

She stared at him as he continued. "Don't try to deny it. I know exactly what you look like before you hit somebody." The corner of his mouth lifted in a little half smirk, and his hand lifted to pat his cheek.

He was practically looming over her now. If she took a step forward, she would be in that familiar place with her cheek pressed up against his chest. Her heart twinged as she took a step back and rifled through her tea caddy.

"He wasn't all he was cracked up to be. I don't think I ever really wanted him. I just needed somebody."

"And did he do that—fill that need for you?"

"For a time. He helped me figure out how to live, after…"

"After the worst happened?"

She stared down at her sensible walking shoes; the black flats she had worn under her teal graduation gown. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I wasn't capable of doing what you expected. I couldn't go out and live my life while my heart belonged to somebody who was locked away. I didn't know how to do it, without letting you go." She took a deep breath.

"Even looking back now, I can't say that I regret it. I think I had to do it, to keep my sanity. I just wish I didn't have to tear your heart apart in the process."

He smiled sadly and lifted his hand to her shoulder. He patted it gently and waved an open palm towards the living room, inviting her to sit on her own sofa. He settled down on the opposite end, resting the blue china teacup on his lap. "I don't blame you, you know. You never wanted this in the first place. It's not as though I wasn't warned."

She quirked a half-smile as she sank into the cushions. "I think 'never wanted' is putting it a bit strongly."

The blue china cup lifted gracefully to his lips, kissing them. "You still haven't told me—how did it end?"

"Hmm?" She tore her eyes away from his blushing lips.

"With Josh. Why aren't you together now? With this boy who was apparently impressive enough to rival me?"

She felt her cheeks color to match his lips. "I wouldn't put it that way... But, to answer your question—he ended it. He said that whenever he kis—" Oh, crap. "He said it felt like I belonged to someone else."

Draco froze, his shoulders petrified in place, lights flashing behind his eyes. "Whenever he—"

All of a sudden it was time to wash the blue china teacup. The handle on the faucet squeaked loudly as he twisted it to run water over the delicate porcelain.

He set the cup next to the sink and bent his neck backward, staring straight up at her kitchen ceiling. The drip of the faucet chimed in the sink, loud as a church bell. "But you're not together now."

She stared into the dregs of her tea. "No. Not since December."

He appeared to be doing some kind of mental arithmetic. Perhaps the ceiling doubled as an abacus.

Faint giggling tripped down the hallway—Ginny's giggle. Hermione grinned conspiratorially. "Is Theo still here?"

Draco's head jerked down to meet Hermione's eyes.

"I've been trying to catch them together for ages," she said. "They think they're so sneaky."

"Hmm, Shall we investigate together?" Draco began striding towards the hallway towards the source of the laughter. Hermione scrambled off the couch to follow behind him, eager to solve the mystery for herself. When they reached the doorknob, Hermione twisted and jerked it open.

Ginny gasped. "Don't you know how to knock!"

Lively swing music played in the background on a muggle device that has obviously been tampered with to run on magic. Ginny was rubbing a new bump on her head, a souvenir of her graceless journey to the floor when Theo had been so startled by the door flying open that he had dropped her.

Draco turned to Hermione in the doorway. "It's worse than we feared—they're becoming Americans!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, something itched in the back of Hermione's mind. Perhaps it was a premonition, or perhaps she was simply feeling sentimental. She pulled out the charmed journal and flipped to where the writing met the blank pages. There was a new entry, if it could be called that. Mostly it looked like several paragraphs had been written and then violently scribbled out. Had he blacked over it in sharpie? Did wizards own sharpies?

She turned the page. Finally, something legible.

**Hermione,**

**I probably shouldn't be asking you this, but I have to know. I can't read you.**

**I'm sure my continued interest hasn't escaped your notice. You must have realized by now that spending a year in prison did nothing to diminish my feelings for you.**

**Are we done forever, or do I still have a chance? Would you consider allowing me to attempt to win your affections again?**

**Anxiously awaiting your reply,**

**Draco**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful betas who helped with this chapter: Chandlure Trainez, SilverInk.IvoryQuill, and Bex. 
> 
> Quick note about the contents of this chapter: in case anyone is wondering, Seagulls are scavenging birds who are capable of knowing when to say 'no' to more french fries. It is acceptable to feed them your leftover lunch. You should not, however, feed ducks or pidgeons french fries.
> 
> And, as always, a big thank you to all of my readers. Your reactions to my chapters make my day!


	29. Stormy Sailing

Hermione accio'd the cereal from the cabinet and the milk from the fridge. She was going to be late.

Ever since she had received Draco's note in the journal a week ago, she had been having trouble sleeping at night. It would probably be helpful if she could just make a decision and respond, but she was too busy overthinking things.

As she was shoveling the last of her Raisin Bran into her mouth, attempting to beat the clock, Ginny stumbled into the room. She was wearing teal and silver striped pajamas and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Today's the tour?" Ginny asked.

With a flick of her wand, Hermione levitated her bowl over to the sink. 'Yeah, I've got to run or I'll miss my group."

"Did you write back to Draco yet?"

Hermione waved vaguely at her roommate as she rushed out the door. Ginny called after her, "The longer you wait, the worse you're going to feel!"

Unlikely; she doubted she could feel worse than she already did. She couldn't really blame Draco for wanting to know if she was still interested. She imagined there was a limit on how much heartbreak one person could take from another in any given lifetime. He'd probably reached it with her.

So she understood that he was likely unwilling to invest his emotions into their reemerging relationship if he had no idea whether there was any hope of a future with her. He needed to know if there was a possibility, and if there wasn't, he needed to move on. She at least owed him that much.

The trouble was, she felt like she could no longer trust herself. After all, hadn't she loved him? Hadn't he done everything right, and it was her own failure; her own weakness that had crashed their relationship into the ground? If she couldn't trust herself, why should he? What right did she have to lead him on, after everything she'd put him through? Surely she'd done enough damage.

So, she should tell him no. Open the cage and set the poor bird free once and for all.

And yet, the part of her heart that belonged to him was straining against the walls of the iron box she had shoved it into last year. It wanted out. She was keeping the key locked up in an elaborate cage of self-doubt somewhere in the bottom of her stomach.

She growled in frustration as she turned on her heel and appeared in a forest sandwiched between the ocean and an abandoned United States military base built into the crest of the hill overlooking the sea.

In a small clearing surrounded by ferns and mossy tree stumps stood a small gathering of witches and wizards. A middle-aged blonde stood in the center, wearing a magically flashing name tag labeled, "Borg: Spruce Group."

Hermione strode up to the plump witch and extended her hand. "Hello. I'm Hermione Granger, here for the campus tour?"

Professor Borg's hand was warm and firm in hers. "Yes, Miss Granger. Going into Magical Being Representation, is that correct? I think you'll find Fort Casey's law branch to be quite comprehensive."

Borg surveyed the assembled students. "Looks like everyone's here. I'll show you how to access the University. Fort Casey is a no-maj landmark, so don't trust that everyone here is magical."

As she stepped out of the forest, Hermione's eyes widened—she'd never seen anything quite like it. All around the little hill just before the land dropped off in a sharp cliff towards the water stood a huge concrete structure. Catwalks, cannons, and mazes of bunkers stretched out before her. Several groups of muggles were exploring the ruins, and some had spread out picnic blankets or had colorful kites floating on the breeze above them.

Their tour guide started walking towards a small outbuilding with thick glass windows and smooth cement walls. "Right through here- the password is 'Bedknobs.'"

At her word, a trap door opened up into the floor in the center of the small octagonal building. "Just step right in; there you go—"

A brunette witch jumped into the hole and disappeared from sight. The rest of the group formed a line and followed her one by one. Hermione braced herself as she jumped, but there wasn't even a falling sensation; she simply appeared inside the foyer of a large modern building. Several floors in the middle were open to the tall ceiling, with balconies overlooking the drop in the middle and magical plants peeking out of planters along the rails.

Borg appeared behind her, the last to take the entrance, and waved her hand. "The law building. It's right in the center of the campus, so it makes a convenient entry point. The entire campus is an extension of the fort, built right into the hill. You'll take the concrete tunnels to the different buildings to find your classes." She waved her wand, and campus maps appeared, floating in the air in front of each student's face.

Professor Borg led them through the tunnels and introduced them to the different buildings—if you could call a well-designed underground cavern a building—on the University campus. On her way back out through the trapdoor entrance point, she grabbed a curriculum guild from a healthy stack on a table in the foyer. "Come back any time," Borg said. "Don't hesitate to visit the guidance counselor if you need any assistance."

A guidance counselor. Yes, that was exactly what Hermione needed. She imagined herself strolling into a sterile school office, plopping down into a straight-backed chair in front of a motherly witch behind a desk. "Hello, I need some advice about a boy," she'd say.

She snorted and shook her head at herself. What she needed was her bench.

As she stepped out of the little concrete outbuilding, she was blinded by a flash of light. She paused and blinked several times until a tall young man with short black hair and perfect cheekbones came into focus. "Sorry, did I blind you? I swear I didn't see you. You came out of nowhere."

Spots of lights, a souvenir from the flashbulb, danced before her eyes; she tried to shake them free. "No, that's perfectly alright- I'm sorry, I must have ruined your shot."

The man studied the tiny image in the viewfinder of his bulky camera. "Ruined? Nah—you improved it." He grinned as he ran his eyes over her maroon v-neck sweater and classic pencil skirt. "I'm Monte, by the way. Are you a tourist? You don't sound like you're from around here."

"I'm British. I've been living here for a year now, though. Going to school." Her eyes strayed away from the handsome stranger, towards the tree line that held the apparition point. How soon could she excuse herself without being terribly rude?

He dropped his camera and allowed it to hang from the padded strap around his neck. "Doing some sightseeing today? Fort Casey is one of my favorite places to photograph." He waved his hand at the concrete labyrinth. "Sometimes I feel like I can almost see the soldiers who used to occupy it during the Cold War. The echoes of them, you know?"

"I- yes. I know exactly what you mean." A flash of memory; the echo of Draco's skin on her cheekbones struck her in the heart. "Sorry, I have to go-"

The apparition point approached quickly as she increased her strides in earnest now. No more dallying. Time to face the boggart.

She apparated straight onto the cobblestones of her front porch step, swung the door open, and immediately burst out laughing.

Ginny leaped five feet into the air, as if Theo's lap had suddenly become a springboard.

"I knew I'd catch you two eventually. What I don't understand is- why bother? What was the point of trying to keep it from me?"

Ginny's face was red as a tomato as she wiped Theo's saliva from her lips. "If people knew, and it didn't end up working out, we never would have heard the end of it. We just didn't want that pressure."

Pressure. Hermione could understand that. She didn't want that pressure, either. Isn't that why she was having such a hard time committing with her answer?

She ducked into her bedroom and grabbed the journal from where she had buried it in her dresser drawer again. "I'll be back later." She waved to Ginny and Theo on her way out the door.

When she got to her favorite pond-side bench, Crookshanks was already waiting for her, his tail wrapped around his body like an orange-striped scarf. She applied a cushioning charm to the hard wooden seat before settling in next to her familiar. "Maybe you can tell me the answer, Crooks. What is the answer to boys asking questions we're not ready to think about yet?"

Crookshanks twitched his tail. Hermione pulled the journal out of her beaded bag and opened it on her lap. He hadn't written anything under his last letter. She'd half-expected him to black it out, too, when he'd received nothing but silence for an entire week. A year in Azkaban must have taught him a bit of patience. Just not enough to try to figure out the answer to his question himself over time.

Did she think they had a chance? A year ago she would have answered affirmatively without a second thought. Her essence had told her. A fat lot her essence knew. They'd still broken up, hadn't they?

What happened when you disregarded the writing in the stars? When you threw away the knowledge your own core magic entrusted you with?

Maybe she had altered her timeline. People weren't supposed to know their futures. The fact that she knew she and Draco were supposed to get married could have thrown her off that path entirely. Was that how it worked?

She didn't know.

She took a deep breath and put her feelings in a jar like Rita Skeeter in fourth year. She would think about this logically. If she said yes, Draco would get his hopes up and if it didn't work out she will have broken his heart two times. That's practically illegal. If she said no, Draco would get to move on and find some nice little witch who will be thrilled to enjoy his considerable attentions.

Her heart tapped on the glass of its enclosure. She ignored it. Whatever she felt was confusing and irrelevant. It wasn't enough to go on right now; not enough for a commitment. Unfortunately, her answer would likely mean closing the door on any romantic possibilities between them forever.

She picked up her Muggle ballpoint pen and pressed it to the paper.

_Draco,_

_I wish you wouldn't ask me that question. I think the answer has to be no. You deserve everything and I'm not sure if I'm the person to give it to you._

_I'm so sorry._

She fidgeted with the pen in her hand for several seconds, then snapped the book closed.

When she returned to the cottage, Theo was wearing a pink frilly apron and humming to himself as he stood over a frying pan full of steak in the kitchen. A wave of curiosity came over her as she recalled the compromising position she had just found him in. "Does Draco know?" she asked.

Theo turned to face her, one eyebrow raised. "That you're still in love with him?"

"I most definitely am not. Just told him so."

"Did you now." It was a statement, not a question.

She cleared her throat. "I meant about you and Ginny."

"What, you think he knows things about me that you don't?" He turned back to his steaks and poked at them with a spatula.

"I think you two conspire behind my back."

"Not about Ginny. Don't tell anyone—we'll come out when we're ready."

"Fine. Then it will be my turn to throw you a party." Her grin was cracked with pain.

"It'll never measure up to a famous Nott extravaganza."

"Is that a challenge, Theo?" She walked up behind him and threw her arms around his back. "I just want you to know, I'm really happy for you. I hope it works out—you two are magic together."

"I could say the same for you, you know." He just couldn't help it. He was incorrigible. She took a step back and he turned away from his steaks to look at her.

"Too late. I'm sure I've discouraged him for the last time. He's free to go now, and find someone who's actually worthy of him."

Theo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's likely. And I'll train my niffler to become a Gringotts guard."


	30. Next Up

Socks. Shoes. List of classes to pose to the Guidance Counselor. Hermione paused and looked towards her top dresser drawer. 

It had been a month since she had sent Draco that dang letter. For an entire month, she had been on the receiving end of a wall of silence. Not that she had tried to reach out—Draco deserved some space. Some peace. He didn’t need his ex bugging him.

She dragged her fingers through her hair, tangling it in frustration. She shouldn’t. But she was going to anyway. She yanked the drawer open and dug out the journal. She’d just put it in her bag. She didn’t have to write in it.

A lightning storm of indecision raged in her mind as she stomped out of the woods towards the little octagonal outbuilding that hid the entrance to Fort Casey University. Honestly, she didn’t know what her problem was. She was sure he had a long line of girls vying for his attention and was too busy taking them all out to upscale restaurants and art exhibitions to have any time to spare her a second thought, much less write to her. She should really just squash the instinct to reach out to him and leave him in peace. And yet… Draco had been more than just a romantic interest to her. Maybe they could try again to just be friends. Her head was so severely bent towards her shoes as she marched that she ran straight into the photographer kneeling in front of the entrance point.

“Oh! I’m so sorry.” She reached her hand out to help him up. As their eyes met, her surprise deepened. “Monte?”

“Oh, it’s you!” He tilted his head towards his shoulder. “Out sightseeing again?”

“I… well… it was so fascinating last time, and I didn’t really get a proper look.”

“I could give you a tour, you know. I know this place like the back of my hand.” His lens cap made a satisfying click as he popped it into place over his camera.

Hermione dug her toe into the mossy ground. She supposed she didn’t have any choice now—it would be pretty suspicious if she disappeared inside the tiny building. “Maybe you can give me a history lesson.”

Most of the fort consisted of simple concrete rooms, not much larger than a Hogwarts bathroom. As he walked her through the site, the sun peeked through the clouds, casting rays of light down to the ground. 

“Stand right there!” Monte said. “Lean against that door frame” Click. Click. “You’re perfect. You look like an angel.” He beamed down at his camera. 

A stir of affection at his open enthusiasm warmed Hermione’s heart. “I should really be going now, I have a meeting—”

“Wait.” His hand rubbed the back of his dark hair. “Can I have your number?”

Her breath caught in her throat. Even though it had been a month since she had broken things off with Draco, and she kept telling herself that she was ready to move on, being faced with an opportunity to do so made her feel uneasy. But she should, lest she doom them both to an eternity of this awful limbo state.

He chuckled nervously. “So I can show you the photos. Once I get them developed.”

The breath she had been holding released in a tight gush. Of course he meant for the photos; she was just overthinking things again. “Sure. Let me get a qui—a pen.” Luckily the cottage had come equipped with a landline, though she hadn’t used it much, other than to phone her parents.

She awkwardly waved goodbye to him and hurried back to the entrance point. That was another thing she should ask the counselor about—alternate entrances to the school. 

As she hopped through the trapdoor that led to the law building, she mentally ran through the checklist of things she needed to discuss. Before she knew it, she was face to face with a twelve-foot-high door bearing a nameplate that read “Dr. Howellia”. 

She raised her hand to knock, but the door flew open before she had the chance. A nine-foot tall ape-faced woman in a deerskin apron that scarcely covered her long, reddish fur hovered over her. “Good afternoon, Miss Granger. Please take a seat.”

Hermione blinked several times as she stepped into an office that was more woods than room. She moved to sit on a tree stump in front of a large boulder covered in various books and papers. “Hello, Dr. Howellia. I’ve come to inquire about my schedule.”

The Sasquatch Counselor settled herself heavily behind her stone desk. “Yes, I understand you’re interested in going into law, especially creature rights?”

Hermione swallowed. “I’d like to get a perspective on American legislature, in order to further change back in Britain. I’m afraid the laws there are rather archaic.”

A large bowl of green and purple grapes sat in the center of the desk. Dr. Howellia gracefully pinched one between fingers the size of sausages and popped it into her mouth. “Legal Studies would be an appropriate major, then. Let me take a look at the classes you’ve highlighted.”

After discussing her course load and alternate entrances to the school, Hermione put her fingers to her chin. “Dr. Howellia, have magical beings always had the same treatment as wizards in America?”

Dr. Howellia had a very wide smile; Hermione could see every one of her yellowing teeth. “As a matter of fact, when I was an infant, things were quite different. We Bigfeet weren’t always allowed to study at University or hold official positions. A lot of wizards and Sasquatch worked very hard to get Seattle where it is today.”

“And how did they get people to listen?”

“Patience. Persistence. And quite a bit of legal legwork.”

“Then there’s hope yet for England.” Hermione stood. “Thank you, Doctor. I’ll be in touch.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back in her bedroom, Hermione pulled the blankets over her knees and her journal out of her bag. She tentatively opened the cover, then closed it. What would she even say? What did she have to speak to him about, after nearly a month? 

Breath slowly filled her lungs until they were stretched full and bursting. She closed her eyes and let the book fall open to a random page. 

It was a letter from Draco. 

**You’ve been on the run for, what, two months now and you still haven’t learned to hunt? What kind of survivalist are you? Surely those two great oafs you’ve got sharing a tent with you can at least figure out how to stun a squirrel with their wands.**

**Now I’m thinking about you eating squirrel. Horrifying image. Nevermind, forget hunting. I’ll take you out to my favorite Italian restaurant in Rome. They have the most delicious pasta. What was that movie with the dogs, where they share the spaghetti noodle and then meet in the middle?**

**That could be our first kiss.**

A rueful smile played at her lips. She missed her friend so much. Dangerously, she flipped to the first blank page in the book and let her pen hover over the expanse of white. 

_You’ve probably buried your notebook in the garden at the Manor under a stinkweed plant. Still, temptation has become too great. I have to tell you—I met with my guidance counselor at Fort Casey today. She’s a Sasquatch. It’s actually incredible._

_Also, I keep running into the same Muggle whenever I try to use the secret entrance to the school. Send help! I may have to Obliviate him if he catches me there again. I’m running out of excuses._

Her mouth made the shape of an hourglass, then a lemon slice, then a wedge of cheese before she slammed the book shut and tossed her pen on top of it. She tore herself from under the blankets and raced to the kitchen to start making dinner. Ginny would be home from Quidditch practice soon, and the witch was always ravenous after a day in the sky.

Half-way through a delicious plate of spaghetti and meatballs, Ginny squinted at Hermione’s collarbone. “You’re glowing.”

“Um, thank you?”

Ginny extended her pointer finger. “No, under your shirt—is that your necklace?”

“Oh! Oh.” Spaghetti forgotten, the squeak of Hermione’s chair was deafening as she shoved it away from the table and sprinted towards her bedroom.

**A Sasquatch, really? Fascinating.**

**Why is the Muggle there? Is he stalking you?**

A thrill shot through her stomach. She hadn’t signaled him, so he must still look at the book fairly often to have seen her message. Or was it a fluke? Did they both get nostalgic on the same day?

_He’s a photographer. He’s working on an article about the military base the school is built under. I told him I was sightseeing. That excuse only works so many times._

**Tell him you’ve developed an interest in history.**

_He might get the wrong idea._

A long pause. Crookshanks jumped up on the bed next to Hermione and cuddled her frigid toes.

**Afraid to date a muggle? Or just not interested?**

_Bbbbbbrrrrrring! Bbbbbrrrrrrrrring!_ Oh, no. She’d better answer that before Ginny did—she didn’t trust the witch not to shout into the receiver like Ron in third year.

“Hello?”

It was Monte. She bit the inside of her cheek. 

“I have these tickets for dinner at the Space Needle on Saturday. Have you ever been?”

“No, I can’t say that I have.”

“Will you go with me?”

Hermione hesitated. She should accept, right? If she accepted this date, it would show to Draco that she was truly only interested in his friendship; not having second thoughts about the entirety of the terrible life decisions she had made over the last two years. “That sounds lovely.”

Back in her room, she ran her fingers over Draco’s neat handwriting.

_He just called, on my muggle telephone line. He wants to take me out._

**Ha, I knew it. What mortal could resist your charms?**

Another pause.

**Are you going?**

_I—yes. On Saturday._

**Let me know how it goes.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

“Everyone’s a hero in their-” Dramatic pause. “WAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!”

“Hello Theo. Helping yourself through our floo again, I see.” Hermione barely glanced up from her daily copy of _The Snohomish Sentinel._ There was a particularly interesting article about a group of Merpeople who were advocating for improved subterranean waterways in the Seattle Underground.

Ginny, on the other hand, popped right out of her seat and skipped over to kiss him enthusiastically on the mouth. 

Hermione rustled her newspaper. “Are you two ready to come out yet, or what? It’s been over a month.”

Theo grumbled. “Ginny told me she’s agreed to let you plan our ‘coming out’ party. It’s not fair— I’m clearly the expert in this field.”

“That cannot possibly be the reason for the delay.”

Theo folded his arms across his chest. “Do you even really want to?”

Hermione sighed. “You’re right. I have no desire to plan a party. I give you full reign.”

“Excellent! In that case, we’re having it next week. The fourth of July.”

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together. “Ok. Is that supposed to mean something to me?”

“Honestly, you call yourself an America. It’s a holiday. In America.”

“I call myself no such thing. And what are we supposed to be doing?”

Theo’s grin was suspiciously mischievous. “We’re going camping. On a beach.”

Hermione groaned. “Does it have to be camping?”

“Muggles do this thing—they call it ‘backpacking’. They put all their things in a backpack and they hike down to this beach, set up tents, and have huge bonfires.” 

“Fine. As long as I don’t have to keep your secret anymore. It’s wearing on me.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Theo and Ginny are finally planning their coming out party._

Hermione tapped her necklace three times and waited. She tapped her pen anxiously against the page, an absent smile playing on her face.

**About time, too. What’s the plan?**

_Camping._

**How rude. They’re sabotaging my promise.**

_What promise?_

**That you’d never have to camp again after the war was over.**

_That’s ok. You’re no longer responsible for my happiness._

The words felt like a knife through her heart, even as she wrote them.

**Wow. That got dark. But I’ll play: a promise is a promise. Malfoy’s don’t back down on their word.**

_No, I suppose it was the universe that kept them from being fulfilled. Or perhaps Dumbledore._

**Yes, let’s blame Dumbledore.**

**Didn’t ever get the chance to kiss you, even when the war was over?**

**Thanks, Dumbledore.**

**Lost my chance to date the only woman I’ve ever loved?**

**Thanks, Dumbledore.**

**Daily nightmares in Azkaban of you sobbing on the floor of the Great Hall?**

**Thanks, Dumbledore.**

**It turns out we have much to be grateful for.**

_Can we really blame the camping on him, though?_

**Don’t care. He’s now the official scapegoat for all of my pain. Try it. It’s fun.**

Hermione snuggled into the heavy goose-down comforter and curled her toes into Crookshanks fur where he was nestled by her footboard.

_Fine. Had to leave the man I loved behind in prison if I ever wanted to know my parents again?_

_All-consuming loneliness that led me to feel as though I had to break off ties with my prisoner boyfriend if I wanted to save my mental health?_

_Crippling self-doubt in my ability to trust my own feelings due to my overwhelming guilt?_

_Thanks, Dumbledore. Thanks a lot._

She sighed as she closed the cover to the journal for the night and tucked it carefully away, but the sound of it was filled with more relief than she had felt for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta love to Bex for her help on this chapter.
> 
> And, as always, reader love to all of you wonderful supporters who take time to read, favorite, follow, and review this story. 
> 
> Side note: Draco and Hermione's conversation in this last portion is in no means meant to be a political commentary of any kind. It refers only to Dumbledore.


	31. It's a Brand New Day

**You're going out with that Muggle tonight, aren't you?**

Hermione stretched her arms over her head and arched her back, flexing away the dull stiffness that comes at the end of a night of fitful sleep.

_Yes, that's today. Why?_

**Just curious. Where is it that he's taking you… some sort of galaxy pin?**

Hermione snorted and picked a stray goose feather out of her comforter.

_It's the Space Needle. It's very fancy._

**Sure it is. I expect a full report as soon as you get home. I'm dying to know what a Muggle date looks like.**

All day long as she ran her Saturday errands, ate lunch with Ginny, and scanned through her Fall Semester textbooks, she couldn't seem to shake the jittery feeling. Excitement? Anticipation? Anxiety? She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Thirty minutes before he was due to arrive, she suddenly remembered she needed to hide the magical household objects, just in case.

At precisely 7:30, three steady knocks rang out from the front door. Breathless, she pulled it open to find Monte standing on her doormat in a burgundy button-down shirt and a confident smile.

He gestured to his car—Hermione had no idea what make or model, only that it was blue—and opened the passenger side door for her. "I've never been up to the top of the Space Needle before," he said. "I'm curious to find out if it's all it's cracked up to be."

Hermione smiled as he rounded the front of his car and slid into the driver's seat. "My parents always said it would be too cliche, too touristy. But I've always been curious. Forbidden fruit, and all that."

"You know what they say—an apple a day keeps the doctor away." Monte grinned.

Hemione gasped when her necklace lit up- she had forgotten to take it off. She covered it with her fist; maybe he hadn't seen.

"So, how could a beautiful, intelligent girl like you still be single? There has to be a story there."

She shrugged as she tucked the heart charm under the neckline of her blouse. "I've been dating off and on the past year, but just haven't felt much of a connection with anyone."

He shot her a pointed look before turning his eyes back towards the road. "And before that?"

Hermione gazed out the window at the hazy fog settled under the long bridge of highway. "There was somebody. It's a long story."

"You know Seattle's about an hour away. We've got time."

She choked on her breath. It still hurt to think about this. "There was… political conflict, in Britain. He was a sort of undercover agent; yes, a spy, investigating a criminal organization."

Monte raised his eyebrows. "Sounds like a James Bond movie."

Her laugh came out breathy. "His original caseworker was killed. The courts didn't believe that he was undercover, and he was thrown in jail."

"You sure that wasn't just a line he fed you?"

"I'm positive."

"Only fools are positive."

She threw her head back and laughed in earnest now. "At one point I thought he was my soulmate, but things just got so messy. He's out of jail now. They had to release him when the truth came out."

"And now he's got himself someone new?"

"No, he—things have gotten all muddled." She sighed and shook her head, as doing so would erase all the scribbles jumbled around on it.

When they arrived at the base of the tall muggle landmark, Monte handed his keys to the valet and offered her his arm. She held his elbow as they approached the golden elevator at the base of the support beams. She stared up at the enormous horizontal shaft, feeling slightly dizzy, before stepping through the doors.

Riding in the Space Needle elevator was reminiscent of a thrill ride; one of those with the free-fall drops that take you straight up before plunging you down. She was grateful when the doors opened at the top, allowing them to step out and wander over to the viewing decks.

"Wow," Hermione breathed. "Seattle sure is beautiful from up here."

Thousands of tiny lights winked at them from buildings and skyscrapers dotted throughout the cityscape. She could even see windows in the ferries, rows of yellow rectangles, as they crossed the waters of the Sound to the various islands. She wondered if one of them was headed to her former high school.

But when she opened her mouth to comment on it, she slammed it shut again just as quickly. Monte was a muggle; or a no-maj, as they would say here. He wouldn't know about Snohomish.

The viewing deck was open to the night air, and a chilly breeze floated around them. Monte wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and rubbed her upper arm with his palm. "Do you ever wonder what's going on behind all of those little windows? Imagine how each one of them has their own story to tell?"

Maybe some of them were wizards, settling down for the night with their Kneazles and a package of chocolate frogs. Maybe some were missing their lovers, wishing that time would hurry up and bring them back to their arms.

She looked up at him with a sly grin. "Maybe some of them are settling down to eat a delicious dinner of roast beef and potatoes."

"Point taken." He gently pushed his arm, still wrapped around her shoulder, forward to guide her towards the elevator. "We have a reservation for 8:30. I think you'll really like the dining room."

When Hermione and Monte had been seated next to a window with a lovely view of the city lights and had ordered their entrees, Hermione noticed several napkins floating past her, tucked onto a shallow ledge against the glass. She blinked at them.

"The restaurant rotates," Monte explained with a grin. "It takes 47 minutes for it to turn all the way around. So if we leave a note on the ledge, when it comes back to us we'll know it's been close to an hour."

"Like a giant clock!" Hermione said. "Do you have a pen?"

Hermione scribbled "Captain Hammer will save us" onto a napkin with considerable effort, tearing through the fragile paper several times.

"There. Now we wait."

"Of course, somebody else could always nick it before it gets back around to us."

Hermione stared as a group of three napkins crawled past their tables. "Like messages in a bottle."

If Hermione was being honest, the food at the restaurant in the sky was passable but not fantastic until dessert came around. The waiter placed an ice cream sundae in the center of the table. Billows of white steam puffed out from under the dish, creating transient white clouds.

"One Lunar Orbiter," said the waiter with a sharp nod.

"Wow! It looks like magic," Hermione said.

"It's dry ice. They have it in this little bowl, just under the top one." He pointed to the base of the dessert.

She was so distracted by the magnificence of their dessert and the twinkling lights out of their window, she completely forgot to watch for her napkin to come back around on the rotating windows.

On the drive home, a resigned silence settled over Monte. Hermione stared out the window as the city lights grew distance and wondered whether a stranger had picked up her note or was still revolving above Seattle, forever waiting to complete its mission.

Before she knew it, Monte was parking his car in front of her cottage and walking her to her front door. He wrapped his arms around her before pulling back to gaze into her eyes. "I really enjoy spending time with you. I feel like we have a connection. But—"He tapped her nose with the tip of his finger. "—I can tell your heart is somewhere else. If you ever work things out in there, let me know."

She watched as his form faded into the black of the forest and the dark shape of his car drove away into the night.

**You back, yet? It's got to be what, midnight over there?**

_Back. You'd love the 'Galaxy Pin'. You'd have a hard time believing it was built by muggles._

**Yeah, yeah, enough about the building, I want to hear about your date. What's the verdict? Is he Granger-worthy?**

She scoffed before remembering that he couldn't hear her.

_More like is Granger Monte-worthy_

**Pish. Anyone who wouldn't want a second date with you would have to be barmy.**

_Well, he doesn't. He seems to think my 'heart is somewhere else.'_

**Like I said; it was a matter of him being worthy of you, not the other way around.**

**And obviously your heart isn't in it; it's clearly buried deep in the back garden of an exonerated spy.**

Hermione's jaw dropped. That was a pretty bold statement. Her pen dug into the paper as she scrawled her response.

_Presumptuous._

**Maybe. But why else would you rush through the door and come immediately to me?**

_What makes you think I did? For all you know, I've been home for hours, reading and relaxing, before I even thought to verify that you are exactly as nosey as I think you are._

**Ah, but you didn't. You were dying to release the owl.**

_Muggles would say "let the cat out of the bag," you know. And speaking of cats, Crookshanks is tired. He wants me to turn out the light and snuggle up to sleep._

**Fine. I got what I was looking for. Goodnight, Gryffindor Princess. I'm sure we'll talk tomorrow.**

As she tucked the journal under her pillow with an irritated growl, Ginny knocked on the door jamb and poked her head into the room. "So he didn't turn out to be an ax murderer, then?"

"No. He was perfectly charming, but I doubt we'll be going out again."

"What, not interested in a relationship with a Muggle?" Ginny sank into Hermione's mattress across from her and ran her calloused fingers through Crookshank's fur.

"More like, he's not interested in somebody who isn't ready for a relationship."

"Hmmm, yeah, you should definitely get this business with Malfoy sorted out."

"I did get it sorted. But somehow the little cockroach keeps hanging around."

Ginny snorted. "That's because you're giving him mixed signals. I'm sure he'd leave you alone if it was what you really wanted. But it's fairly obvious that it's not."

Hermione threw her pillow at her friend. "Since when are you a love expert? You've been in a relationship for what, a month? And all of a sudden you're doling out therapy?"

"Oh, it's been loads longer than that. I'm surprisingly sneaky."

Hermione grumbled. "And you lecture me about being afraid to commit to things."

"I have not said one lecturing word. Simply stating the facts." Ginny stood and stretched. "Goodnight. Give it some thought. And don't you dare forget about camping next week."

Hermione tossed her pillow back over the journal before waving her wand to extinguish the lights. She did not plan to think about anything. She was done overthinking things. She was just going to let things happen exactly as fate and time intended because clearly, her way wasn't working out for anybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta love to Chandlure Trainez and Bex for their help with this chapter.
> 
> And, of course, a big thank you to everyone who continues to read, follow, favorite, and review this story. 
> 
> School is officially out for the summer in the USA (for my kids, anyway) so it feels appropriate that Hermione is going camping next chapter! I can't wait!


	32. Have I Finally Found the Bay?

Theo was the first to come stumbling through Hermione's floo at 5:30 in the morning on the 4th of July.

"Theo, is that—does your button-down have exploding fireworks?"

A tiny thread of yellow moved up the front of his shirt, gave a tiny _pop,_ and exploded into an American flag. "Let freedom ring!" he said.

"Theo. We are British. It's entirely unpatriotic for us to celebrate the rebellion of the Americas from under our home country's rule."

Theo reached for a piece of toast from Hermione's Stegosaurus-shaped toast rack. "Ouch! It bit me."

"That should teach you to nick my breakfast."

The floo roared to life again as Ron and Harry stumbled through. Hermione crossed her arms. "So, did you just equip your manor with a revolving door so everyone could use your international floo, or...?"

"Just adjusted the wards. What are they going to do, put Vaseline on all of my doorknobs?" Theo said.

Ron's jaw gaped open as he turned to Harry. "Missed an opportunity, mate."

Hermione aggressively cleared her throat at Theo. "Does that mean you're above the rules, then? I thought this trip was strictly magic-free, but you can't even keep it off your shirt."

"It's my party. I'll wear sparks if I want to."

Three taps on the door interrupted the exasperation Hermione was about to return. She stomped over to open it. "Camille! Spencer! Oh, and… you've brought Josh."

Ginny was finally entering the room, still in her pajamas and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. As the newcomers set down steel-framed hiking backpacks against the wall, Hermione hissed in Ginny's ear. "Who invited my ex-boyfriend? He was on the no-call list!"

Ginny shrugged and reached for the remains of Hermione's toast. She pinched the dinosaur guard's mouth shut before snatching the last slice. "I just invited Camille and Spencer. Spencer must have told his cousin."

Hermione's sigh was practically a growl as she slammed two more slices of bread into the toaster. Another knock at the door. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny simultaneously high-fived Chad and Joey. "Duuuuuuude! We've never been camping no-maj style before. This is going to rock!"

Theo's shoulders perked up. "Did you bring the goods?"

"Got you covered," said Chad, patting his hiking backpack.

Well that was ominous. Hermione double-checked the contents of her own pack: Lightweight muggle tent, change of clothes, bathing suit, protein bars, water bottle… she lamented the loss of the beaded bag, which Theo had confiscated last night, "just to be safe." But there was no way she wasn't packing her wand.

Suddenly a pair of warm hands covered her eyes. "Theo, stop messing around. I need to make sure I'm not missing anything before we head out."

A quiet voice whispered in her ear, its breath warming her earlobe. "Not Theo."

Her stomach fluttered as the scent of parchment and crisp green apples reached her nose. She pivoted to face her captive and found her nose inches from Draco's.

"What, you think Theo would leave his best friend out of the most important party of the year?"

"I thought you hated camping."

He shrugged and pinched her chin. "How can I hate anything that involves being in the same general vicinity as you?" He grinned as if he were teasing her and jiggled her chin before dropping his fingers to the table behind her.

Josh stalked up next to them and dropped his bag on the kitchen table next to Hermione's. Draco glanced at him, amusement playing in his eye, and set his heels into the floor. "Need something?"

"Everyone's here. We should get going if we want to make the hike before we lose the daylight."

Theo lifted his pointer finger into the air and twirled it around in tiny circles. "Tally Ho! Let's get this show on the road!"

"Or, as Miss Frizzle would say- to the bus!" Ginny said, throwing her voice in a near-perfect imitation of the wacky professor, just like she used to do in the secret media room back in fourth year when she had first discovered the series and fell in love with the ginger heroine.

The "bus" was a friendly-looking blue Volkswagen with white trim. "An homage to the motherland!"

Josh snorted. "Volkswagens are from Germany. I thought you were from England."

"Same continent. It counts," Theo said.

The driver's seat bounced under Theo's weight as he hopped into it and cranked up the volume on the on-board CD player. Ginny moaned from the passenger seat. "Please tell me you've brought something other than 'The Beatles.'"

Hermione slid into the second row next to Draco just as Camille, Harry, and Spencer slid into the seat behind them, with Chad and Joey high-fiving each other over Ron's head in the back seat. Oh no.

She slunk her face into her palms as Josh sat on the other side of her. _Oh Merlin, please help us to survive the weekend without having to bury any bodies in the woods._

It was a tight squeeze. In order to fit the third row into the vehicle, Theo had removed all of the trunk space, so backpacks were stuffed in between knees and seats or under sturdy hiking boots. She glanced at Draco, appreciating the way his casual fitted tee stretched over his chest. "Where's your backpack?"

Draco pursed his lips. His right arm reached around the seat behind her as he leaned his mouth closer to her ear. "Classified. Theo granted me an exemption."

"What, from the—"

His finger was suddenly on her lips. "Shhhhhh keep your voice down, or we'll be dealing with a magical mutiny."

She glanced around the crowded car guiltily before leaning forward to speak in his ear. "Don't tell Theo, but I couldn't leave my wand behind, either."

She couldn't tell if he was grinning at her act of rebellion or her proximity. "I won't tell. I'm afraid I've been even naughtier than you."

Hermione snorted. "You would. And Theo agreed to all of this?"

"I simply reminded him that I'm going along with his harebrained scheme despite the fact that doing so is breaking my promise to you."

Josh shifted in the seat next to Hermione and glared at them. "What's the big secret? Care to share with the class?"

"No, I can't think of anything I'd like to share with you," said Draco.

Several hours of driving and a ferry ride later, Theo pulled the van into a parking spot facing an evergreen forest and cut the engine.

As they filed out, Draco lifted Hermione's backpack from the floor and buckled the strap over his own chest. "Seeing as I don't have one." His eyes flicked over Hermione's shoulder and his grin widened.

"I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own bag."

"Hmm, but I'm trying to minimize the trauma of this experience for you." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Besides, I've charmed it with a featherlight charm. Smarter, not harder."

She laughed, throwing her head up towards the surprisingly blue sky.

It was a perfect day for a long hike. The patchouli and cedarwood scent of the forest hung crisply in the air as the group fell in line behind Theo and Ginny on the dirt path that led through the towering spruces and pines.

Hermione turned to Draco, who was holding as fast to her side as a magnet to steel. "So, what's their master plan for the big reveal, anyway? Knowing Theo, it's got to be dramatic."

"Also classified. If I told you, it would spoil all the fun." His posture remained perfect despite the bulky bag buckled onto his back.

"Tell me this, then—how is your mother doing? Adjusting to life outside Azkaban?"

"She's been very busy. She's working with a ghostwriter; penning a memoir. Rebuilding her circle in high society. Not that it's been terribly difficult- it turns out everybody loves good espionage story."

Hermione smiled. "I admire her resilience."

Draco pointed up at Camille and Harry, who were walking side by side in front of them. "What's your wager on those two?"

"Intriguing. She's feminine and motherly enough that her softness could be the perfect complement to Harry's emotional neediness." As she watched them, Camille shot Harry a shy smile and pointed out a patch of wildflowers a little way off the dirt forest path. Yes, she could see it happening. This beautiful forest setting, the romantic calm of the beach… it was basically a romance waiting to happen.

Draco held a finger to his hand like an imaginary quill to parchment. "I'll put you down as a 'yes', then. What do you win, if he kisses her on the beach tonight?"

"Tonight? I'm not so sure about tonight. That would be moving a bit fast for Harry."

"Ok, so you're betting on Potter delaying."

"Why does it have to be a bet?"

She shivered as his mouth crowded her ear. "I don't know, Granger. Maybe I just want to win something for a change."

She blinked her eyes rapidly as if it could chase away the thrill shooting through her. "My bet is no kiss. If I win, you have to jump in the ocean first thing tomorrow morning in your hiking clothes."

"Accepted. And if I win, I get to take you to Seattle next weekend on a proper date."

She swallowed. This whole trip, and even before, he kept dropping these uncloaked hints. She was afraid to stare them in the face and evaluate what exactly they meant. After all the times she had rejected him, he couldn't possibly be still interested in a relationship. A friendship, sure; that she could understand.

But hadn't her actions, her hideous betrayal, ruined his trust in her forever? Hadn't he specifically written, "I will never trust you again?"

And then, when he was willing to give her a second chance, hadn't she squashed it under her heel? Just how deep was his devotion, that he was willing to forgive even that?

"I—I'm not sure why that's any kind of prize that you'd want." The dirt path beneath her feet was slowly shifting, more specks of sand sprinkled into it as they progressed towards the beach.

His feet stopped in front of her and he turned to lift her chin. "I don't think it's possible for me to ever stop wanting it."

"Whoop whoop! Hey Chad, Whaddaya bet the blonde snob kisses the bush-haired wonder before the end of this trip?"

Draco rolled his eyes and flashed Joey the two-fingered salute. Joey, apparently misunderstanding, held up a peace sign in return. "Righteous, brother."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After nearly five miles of trekking through woods and over sand, Hermione was exhausted. She sank onto a large piece of driftwood near the only source of clean water in a ten-mile radius.

"What's with the long faces? The fun has just begun!" Theo dropped an armful of driftwood into a pile halfway between the waves lapping playfully over the sand and the beginning of the trees at the edge of the beach.

Camille took one glance at the pile of sticks on the ground and sidled up next to Hermione on the makeshift bench.

Chad and Joey were enthusiastically gathering sticks with Theo as the rest of the boys wandered up to the forest to find suitable camping spots.

Hermione nudged Camille gently with her arm. "You and Harry look like you're getting on."

Camille blushed at her intertwined hands. "Do you think he likes me?"

"I think you two would be perfect together. You should sit by him at the bonfire tonight. See what happens."

Hermione's eyes widened as Joey pulled a blowtorch from his backpack. "Lighting a fire—no-maj style!" Chad nodded enthusiastically as Joey fired up the torch.

"Oh, dear. Perhaps we should step away."

Ginny inched towards the boys. "Whoa. What is that thing?"

"Pure power. Wanna try it?"

Ginny grabbed onto the handle with both hands. "If my Dad ever got a hold of this—"

"Let's pray he never does," Hermione said.

Camille stood and grabbed Hermione's hand. "We should go down to the tide pools before it gets too dark."

Shallow ponds of water surrounded by protective rocks dotted the area near the shore. The girls poked at colorful anemones and held tiny baby crabs in their hands until the sun began to sink low towards the joining of ocean and sky.

The fire was impressive by now. Spencer pulled a ukulele out of a case and began strumming a tune as Hermione and Camille settled in on the sand and stretched their hands towards the warmth of the flames.

Theo looked around the faces in the firelight. "Good. It looks like everyone is present and accounted for." He reached into a black leather trunk. It was large enough that there was no conceivable way he could have stuffed it into a hiking backpack.

A warm body plopped down in the sand at Hermione's side. "Looks like I'm not the only one who cheated," Draco murmured.

The trunk closed with a snap, and Theo placed a neon green Muggle boom box on top of it.

Ginny waltzed up to the device and tapped the play button, causing an upbeat saxophone melody to ring out over the sand and sea. The couple joined hands in a classic swing-dance hold and began what appeared to be a highly-choreographed dance routine.

Hermione turned to Draco and snickered. "I caught them practicing this once, when I was trying to find out what was really going on."

He snaked his arm around her waist and brushed his lips against her temple. "I don't actually have anything to say right now. I just really like whispering in your ear."

Hermione slapped his chest playfully with her palm and turned her attention to the ridiculous spectacle of Ginny and Theo just in time to see him flip her feet-first over his back. Cheers and whoops drowned out the music as she stuck the landing and flipped back to grab Theo's hands.

After several minutes, the final note of the song played, and Theo swept Ginny into a dramatic kiss. Hermione rolled her eyes as Joey and Chad wolf-whistled and cat-called into the chilly evening air.

"So that's why those two were invited," she muttered to Draco. "It all makes so much sense now."

Theo was bending at the waist. "Thank you, thank you. Now, if you could turn your attention towards the front, there are marshmallows for roasting and graham crackers and chocolate bars to stick them in."

Ron's face screwed up in confusion. "What? Why?"

Theo shrugged. "Muggles do it. American muggles. And this is an American Muggle party, is it not?"

Josh sauntered over to the pile of fixings set out on the chest. "They're called S'mores. I'll demonstrate."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure if we need a demonstration; it seems pretty self-explanatory." She jabbed a marshmallow with one of the long metal forks and stuck it into the bonfire. After a few seconds she pulled out a tiny fireball.

"Aaaagh! Where's my wand when I need it? How do I put it out?"

Josh leaned over and blew a swift puff of air onto the flaming mess. "I hope you like charcoal." He grabbed a couple of marshmallows and sticks and walked around the fire to settle in the sand on Hermione's other side.

"The trick is to find a pocket where the coals glow red down in the bottom of the wood pile," Josh explained as he handed her an already-speared marshmallow.

Draco grunted in annoyance. "Where's mine?"

Josh glared at him. "You have two legs."

The fire suddenly became very interesting. "I can't say I've ever seen a fire with blue and lavender flames. Are we sure Theo didn't charm it?" Draco asked.

"It's the driftwood. Sea salt soaks into the wood and then dries. When it burns, it makes colorful light. It's an old no-maj trick." Josh said.

Hermione gingerly pinched her marshmallow between two fingers. "Oh look! I think it's done. I'm off to get my s'mores supplies." Anything to escape the tightrope her two exes were currently sharing.

After the s'mores had been consumed and Spencer had led the group (mostly just Chad and Joey) in several rounds of campfire songs, Hermione yawned and stretched. "I'm pretty worn out from the hike, and I haven't even set up my tent yet. I should really get started on that."

Josh's mouth hung open. "You can't set up your tent in the dark, Hermione. Have you ever even done it before, without magic?"

"Hold on! Nobody goes to bed before fireworks!" Theo grabbed an armful from his black trunk and Hermione groaned.

A smooth, deep voice spoke quietly next to her. "Don't worry about your tent, love- I got an exemption, remember?" She shivered slightly, and Draco produced a blanket out of nowhere and draped it over her shoulders. "Almost done, now. Then you can sleep."

Theo pushed play on the boombox again, beginning another set of music to which he had choreographed some sort of fireworks display. Hermione leaned her head on Draco's shoulder and fought to keep her eyes open as they watched sparks of red, white, and blue explode over the open ocean. His hand tightened around her arm, as if he were afraid she would float away. She wouldn't, though; that was last month. Tonight, she was giving up the fight. Tonight, she was letting her heart feel what it felt, all resistance based on principle forgotten. Because what was the point of fighting a battle that nobody, not even herself, wanted her to win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: driftwood flames are toxic. Don't roast marshmallows on them. Theo didn't do his research and Josh doesn't care, though he should. Don't be like Josh and Theo. Thanks.
> 
> Big thank you to everyone who has been supporting this story, and leaving me your thoughts in the comments. I sure do appreciate hearing your reactions.


	33. The Deltoids of Compassion

As the last of Theo’s fireworks faded into the night air over the open ocean, Hermione groaned. “I’m exhausted. I’m ready to curl up in my sleeping bag and be dead to the world for at least the next twelve hours.” 

Draco squeezed her hand. “I have something far better than a sleeping bag. Come on.”

He tucked her arm under his and guided her towards the upward slope of land leading to the forest. _“Lumos”._

“What, no flashlight? There goes the last of Theo’s rules, right out the window.”

Draco snorted. “Exemption, remember? You’ll be thanking me tomorrow when half of this lot is too stiff from sleeping on rocks and dirt to even think about hiking five miles back through the woods.”

“If you promise not to tell Theo, can I make a confession?”

“Your secrets are safe with me.”

“If you hadn’t negotiated your exemption, I would have at least used some cushioning charms anyway. What Theo doesn’t know can't hurt him.”

“Smart witch. I’d expect nothing less.” His footsteps came to a halt in front of a standard army-green canvas tent. “Your palace awaits.”

Hermione stepped through the heavily draping tent flaps and into an ornately decorated sitting room. She ran her hands along a luxuriously upholstered settee on her way to the kitchen island. “Ahhhh,” she said, as she opened the fully stocked fridge and pulled out a pitcher of fresh-squeezed lemonade. 

Draco snickered and followed her into the kitchen to pull out two crystal drinking glasses from a sleek black cabinet. “I told you it wouldn't be like camping. Just think—you could be laying on the dirt in one of those dreadful muggle sleeping sacks right now.” 

“Imagine that.” Hermine did imagine that. She especially imagined Theo growing steadily grumpier while tossing and turning over a stubborn rock lodged under his back. 

“It wasn’t that barbaric, you know, when we were on the run. We did manage to secure a decent magical tent. Nothing like this, of course…”

Draco lifted his now-filled glass of lemonade in a salute. “Mission accomplished, then. The idea was for it to be at least a step up from camping with the wonder duo.”

Her eyes shot up to the sparkling crystal chandelier hanging above the sitting area. “You didn’t have to do this, you know. I’m pretty sure I broke all of your obligations to uphold any of your promises to me when I ‘Dear John-ed’ you in your prison cell. Which was also my fault.”

His crystal glass made a gentle plinking sound as it met the black marble countertop. “I thought we agreed to blame that on Dumbledore.”

“Sure. It’s definitely Dumbledore’s fault that the second the water started pouring in, I abandoned ship and left you to go down with it.”

“Well, what good would it have done either of us if we had both drowned?” He placed his first two fingers on her chin and pivoted it to meet his eye. “I forgive you, you know. You don’t need to hold this over yourself.” He sighed, and the taste of peppermint and lemonade washed over her face. “I told you to date. I told you to let go. It wasn’t fair of me to explode at you when you were merely doing precisely what I asked.”

“You told me to date, sure. You didn’t actually mean it. We both knew that.”

“But I should have. I should have meant it. I wanted to mean it.” He turned and stepped in front of her, so she was sandwiched between him and the cold stone of the island. Though she had spent most of the day nearly wrapped in his arms, the intensity rolling off his face under the bright kitchen lights had her fingers trembling. 

“You know, for the whole of our relationship, I’m not sure I ever did do right by you. You told me to back off, but I pushed closer. You told me you weren’t ready to get into a relationship, and I strategically snuck my way in. Then when it all fell to pieces, exactly the way you were afraid it would, I tried holding on for dear life while telling you to go ahead and try to find a way to be happy.”

She swallowed the last of the bittersweet lemonade and swirled the ice around in the frigid glass. “Thanks, Dumbledore.”

A choked snort echoed off the kitchen walls. “That, I’m afraid, was never Dumbledore’s fault. The spoilt rich boy that I was, I suppose I never learned that you can’t have your cake and eat it, too.”

He reached out to caress her shoulder and her breath hitched in her lungs. He was so close right now. If she just leaned forward, just a few inches, she could manifest the moment she had dreamed about in a tent much simpler than this one, night after night under the cold moon in the Forest of Dean. 

She swallowed. Here he was telling her how he wished he hadn’t pursued her so relentlessly, and she was barely resisting the temptation to kiss him. “I—I’m pretty exhausted, Draco. I think I’d better get some sleep.” 

He nodded sharply and dropped his hand. “Of course you are. Your room is just down this hallway. I have the one on the opposite end. Just knock if you need anything. Or, you know, yell really loud. I’m sure I’ll be able to hear you.”

“I think I’ll survive. I’ll see you in the morning, then?” 

He grabbed her arm gently just before she twisted the doorknob and carefully spun her back to face him one more time. 

“Wait,” he said. “One more thing.” He tapped her cheek pointedly. “May I kiss you?”

She stared, stunned, for just a moment. Maybe the energy she had felt crackling in the air hadn’t been just her after all; maybe it was time to turn off her brain, stop overthinking, and let things happen. She dropped her chin in a tiny nod. His lips pressed sweetly, lightly against the spot on her cheek before he pulled back to nuzzle her ear with his nose. “Goodnight, love.”

And with that, he jerked himself away and stalked down the hallway, across the tent to his own door; a man fleeing temptation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Waves crashed over the sand as the muted yellows and oranges of the sunrise painted the morning sky. Hermione burrowed her toes into the grainy sand as she watched a pair of gulls sail low over the sea, searching out their breakfasts. 

The campsite was still quiet. She wasn’t surprised; everyone had been up late into the night and were likely exhausted from the hike and sleeping on the hard ground. But Hermione had always been an early riser, especially when she had a lot on her mind. 

She brought her fingers up to trace her skin where it still tingled from Draco’s innocent kiss. How could something so pure send her heart to such dizzying heights? She had come out here to think, but so far all she’d managed to think about was how his lips had felt against her cheek. 

She jumped as a quiet flump reverberated off the sand next to her. 

“Ready to go already? Right on. I’m telling you, if you’ve never been skimboarding at sunrise, you’ve never lived.”

Hermione whipped her head to the right to see what looked like a short, fat surfboard resting next to her. Chad and Joey were shimmying into black wetsuits and rubbing sunscreen into their fair skin.

“What in Merlin’s stony tower is skimboarding?”

Chad clapped Joey on the back. “I could tell you, but it would be better if my brother showed you. He’s the expert.”

“Wait. Your… brother?”

Chad cocked his head to the side. “Yeeeeeeesss. You’ve known us for what, half a year? And you really didn’t know?”

Hermione’s eyes darted back and forth between their faces. She’d noticed their resemblance before. She’d simply chalked it up to all dudebros looking alike. But now that he mentioned it… She dropped her face into her hands. How embarrassing. “Oh, Merlin. You’re twins, aren’t you?”

Chad and Joey let out identical laughs that echoed over the salty beach air. 

“And I pride myself on my observation skills.” She shook her head and waved her hand towards the board lying in the sand. “Ok, I suppose I have to now. Why don’t you show me how it’s done?”

Joey walked the board out to the shoreline and set it on the ground. “Surfing’s a bust out here. Puget Sound’s no ocean, and the waves are all wimpy. So you gotta just—” He hopped on his skimboard just as a wave crashed, its water creeping up the beach. “—Skim the surface.” His board seemed to glide over the thin layer of water as it washed over the sand.

A grin slowly spread over Hermione’s face. Surfing was super intimidating, but this; this, she could probably handle. 

She watched Chad and Joey skimmed over the waves on their boards for several minutes as the sun rose over the water. They were showing off a bit; gliding towards each other and high-fiving as they flew by. Soon she was laughing, enjoying their childish theatrics when she was suddenly interrupted by a pair of hands over her eyes.

“Draco! You can’t sneak up on me like that. One of these days you’ll give me a heart attack.”

A nervous chuckle sounded too close to her ear. “Not Draco.”

Her back stiffened as her hands flew up to wrench away the intrusion. “Josh?”

He held his hands next to his head in a gesture of surrender. “Just coming out to see what all the noise was about. I could hear those two hollering all the way up the hill.” 

“Hmmmm.” She noticed he had one hand resting on the top of a skimboard which he had set upright in the sand. “Where did all these boards come from, anyway? No way you were smuggling them in your backpacks.”

Josh shrugged. “Theo had them in his trunk. I guess it was one of his planned activities, though I haven’t seen him yet this morning. I guess the hike wore him out more than he expected.”

He pushed his skimboard over to the water line. “Do you want me to show you how? It looks like your tutors got distracted.”

“You’ve done this before?”

“Sure. It’s simple.”

Hermione ground her teeth together. The last thing she needed, the very last thing, was to give Josh the opportunity to put his hands on her. Not unless she wanted to bury a body this weekend. “I think I’ll wait. Joey will make his way over here eventually.”

She noticed the glow of the bonfire just up the beach and started up towards it. Theo was poking the fire with a long stick and Ginny folding her arms over her sweater and pacing next to it. 

“What’s for breakfast?” Hermione asked.

“Instant oatmeal if we can’t figure out a way to cook like a caveman. Honestly, Muggles enjoy this nonsense? How do they even function without a tea kettle?”

“Why don’t you just come back to Draco’s tent with me? He has a whole kitchen in there.”

Ginny shot Theo a dirty look. “How nice for you. Apparently, the use of magical kitchens is not allowed—apparently, it ‘defeats the entire purpose.’” 

Hermione shrugged. “Suit yourself. I’ve had those muggle paper oatmeal packets, and they’re vile.” She turned towards the trees and headed back to her tent.

She was just pulling back the tent flap when Ginny came up behind her, panting and half out of breath. “I’ve told him I needed the loo.”

The scent of bacon and pastries was thick in the air as she ducked into the luxury tent with Ginny hot on her heels.   
Draco’s mouth pulled into a smirk as the girls tumbled into the kitchen. “Look at that—as usual, I was right. Going without magic for a weekend in the woods is on exactly nobody’s to-do list.”

Ginny stuck out her tongue at him as she reached for a warm scone from the baking sheet on the stove.

Hermione paused. “Draco, did you cook all of this?”

“As far as you know, I did.” He pulled the frying pan off the stove and tipped the bacon onto a large platter. 

“Well, I’m starved. Let’s hurry up and eat so we can go back down to the shore and try out the skimboards,” said Ginny, as she stuffed an entire scone into her mouth.

Twenty minutes later when they made their way back down the beach with stomachs full of food, they found that the entire camp was awake and in various states of falling off of skimboards up and down the shore. 

Draco raised a pale eyebrow. “So, this is Skimboarding? Looks like a fantastic way to fracture your ankle.”

“Hmmmmm.” Hermione nodded. “It’s a good thing I’m handy with healing spells.”

Ginny had already snatched a red and yellow striped board from the trunk when Joey started jogging up the beach to greet Hermione. “Hey! You ready for that lesson I promised you?” 

Hermione laughed. “Sure. I’ll have to warn you, though—I’m terribly clumsy with this sort of thing. Never could get a broom to work properly.”

“You’ll love it! There’s no magic required. Just you, your board, and the beach.”

Hermione’s knees wavered as she planted her feet on the wide, sturdy board and tried to focus on Joey’s instructions.

“Just relax. You’re not even going into the ocean. If you fall, you’ll just eat sand.”

“How very reassuring.”

Despite her anxiety, it turned out skimboarding was something Hermione could do—with very limited success. Draco and Ginny were skimming circles around her, the air ringing with their delighted merriment as the sun rose higher in the sky. 

A small thrill shivered down her spine as she hit a sweet spot and slid over the water for several feet, her eyes trained on the ground. 

Perhaps if she had been more confident, she would have seen it coming. Perhaps if she had been looking at where she was going instead of where she had the potential to fall, she could have prevented it. 

The last thing she heard before she was thrown violently backward into the sand, her head knocking painfully against her board, was Josh’s panicked voice and the resonant thud of two skimboards colliding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I have a bonus chapter for you this week--it's called "I Won't Feel a Thing," and is a Draco POV chapter from his time in Azkaban. You can find it on my profile, or here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036525


	34. My Heart is Beating Like a Drum

“Hermione! Oh Salem, Hermione—I’m so sorry. I didn’t even see you until it was too late.” 

Hermione vaguely recognized the sensation of a hand brushing through her mess of curls, snagging on the wind-blown tangles. A sharp pressure cut through the fog in her brain and seemed to press directly on her forehead; she must have hit it pretty hard when her skimboard had collided with Josh’s.

A second, gruffer, angrier voice floated through her drifting consciousness. “Get out of the way; you’ve done enough damage.” 

_Thump._

Familiar elegant fingers rested gently on her forehead and pulled back her eyelids with a featherlight touch. Blinding light hit her pupils. She wanted to protest, say something—anything, but her voice seemed to be buried under a ton of sand.

“You absolute imbecile. What were you looking at, the Loch Ness monster? She’s got a concussion for sure.” 

“Nobody asked you. Move over. I need to check her head.”

“Touch me one more time and you’ll discover exactly how dirty we fight in Azkaban. If you want to make yourself useful, go get a wet cloth.”

_Flump._

“I do not have time for this.” 

Hermione fought her way to the surface of her mind and managed to peer through her eyelids just in time to see Draco push off his hands and rise to his feet. 

Her mouth gaped open as he grabbed Josh’s shoulders and dragged him away from where he sat hovering over her prone form. 

Josh crawled to his feet and shoved Draco’s shoulders. “You forget that you are out of your territory here.” Josh’s voice dropped to a possessive growl. “We already know that she picked me over you when it came down to it. I took her from you, and I can do it again.”

His smile turned cruel and mocking as he tilted his head to consider Draco’s growing rage. “How’s it feel, knowing she let me kiss her but never let you? Stings, doesn’t it?”

“Not nearly so much as my fist is going to sting your face.”

_Crunch._

By the time Draco had knelt next to Hermione and threaded his arms around her shoulder and under her knees, blood was dripping from Josh’s nose onto the sand. 

A second later, the couple appeared on the cottage doorstep with a loud pop. 

“I’m sorry. It’s got to be painful apparating with your injuries, but I wasn’t sure where to take you and I felt it was best to get you out of the line of fire.”

Hermione’s cheek bounced against his chest as she shook the grogginess out of her head. “Just take me to Sacred Heart. You can use my floo.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

“So, what’s the damage here? Ingested the wrong type of magical mushroom? Magical wards failed on your barrel run over Snoqualmie falls?” A young healer with a sensitive face and gelled-up brown hair tapped his pen on a clipboard next to Hermione’s bed.

Draco cleared his throat. “A concussion, I think. Some idiot knocked her off her skimboard at the beach.”

“Oh, so not a magical injury.” He shined his illuminated wand into each of Hermione’s eyes. “Did you get knocked off, too? You have blood on your hands.”

“Oh! No. That’s not mine.” Draco pulled his wand and cast a quick Scourgify on his bloodied knuckles. “Honestly, he got off easy. I wanted to throw a car at his head.”

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

A young, dark-skinned healer in kelly green robes stood in the doorway, a huge smile lighting up his face. Hermione’s healer's eyes widened. “Turk! I am with a patient!” 

Turk’s smile didn’t flinch as he floated into the room. “Dr. Dorian, I have a Mr. Harry Potter here to visit the occupants of this room.” His professional tone of voice was brimming with unreleased energy. 

Dr. Dorian’s eyes went wide as galleons as he alternated them between the green-robed healer and the medical chart attached to the clipboard. 

Hermione sighed and buried her face in her hands.“Is it just Harry?”

“No.” He clapped his hands on either side of his waist and bounced on his heels. “It’s also Ron and Ginny Weasley.” 

Oh, great. Another quidditch fan. “You can send them in. But if anyone else shows up, I don’t even want to know about it.”

Turk shot Dr. Dorian one more open-mouthed, wide-eyed glance before he marched out of the room.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Draco turned to Hermione with a sigh. He ran his fingertips over her hairline with a feather-light touch. “I can’t take you anywhere. Even in America your lot still turns heads.”

Hermione giggled. “Only because Harry is… Harry, and they’re talking about naming Ginny rookie of the year. It’s their fault, really.”

“In that case, next time I take you out we’ll have to leave them behind.”

Dr. Dorian cleared his throat from the other side of the hospital bed. “Better get you taken care of before another distraction walks in.” 

He waved his wand over Hermione’s head with a complicated sort of flourish. “There. That should do it. Now let me just check—” He studied the results of his diagnostic spell for a minute and gave a satisfied nod.

“You’re all set. Just take it easy for the rest of the day. No forklift operating or complicated transfiguration.” 

Suddenly Harry scurried into the room, sneakers sliding slightly on the over-polished floor as he attempted to come to a halt, Ginny hot on his heels. “Hermione!” Harry said, panting into the sterile air. “I’m so glad you’re ok. We were all the way down the beach when it happened, and we saw all this blood on the sand—”

Draco snickered. “Not her blood.”

Harry’s neck snapped to stare slack-jawed at the blonde. “Whose was it, then?”

“I’m surprised the little boggart didn’t rat me out. It was the idiot ex-boyfriend’s, obviously.”

“Josh got injured in the crash, too? He didn’t mention—”

“No, Josh got injured by my fist when he didn’t have the good sense to back off. You’d think after a certain number of rebuffs he’d get the message. Must be a glutton for punishment.”

Ginny cackled wildly. “I wish I could have seen that. Why do I always miss out on all the fun?”

Harry spun around as an impertinent finger tapped him rapidly on the shoulder. Behind him stood Turk, a sheepish grin on his face as he held out a green medical top. “Sign my scrubs?”

Harry turned bright red and growled as he snatched the sharpie from between the healer’s knuckles and scribbled his name onto the garment. When the sharpie was back his hand, he held it out to Ginny. “You too?”

After securing Hermione’s and Draco’s signatures as well (for good measure!) Turk turned to Dr. Dorian and raised his hand over his head for a high-five. 

Draco grumbled as the four of them headed for the floo. “Completely unprofessional. Could take a lesson from the Brits on propriety.”

After Harry had said goodbye and flooed back to Britain via Theo’s revolving International Floo door, Draco turned to Hermione. 

“Go on a walk with me? I think that would honor the healer’s instructions of ‘no heavy lifting.’”

Her breath caught in her chest as he rested his hand gently on her lower back. “Ok. There’s something I’d like to show you.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

“What are these thorn bushes, and why are they everywhere?” 

Hermione giggled as she pulled Draco through the last stretch of the forested path before they reached her favorite bench in the woods. “They’re blackberry bushes. They grow like weeds here. Hold on—” 

She reached towards the brambles and plucked a juicy berry between her finger and thumb. With a mischevious grin, she wiggled it in front of Draco’s pale lips. “Open up!”

“I’m not eating wild fruit like some sort of—ooooohh—mmm!” His eyes widened as he bit into the juicy morsel. “That would be really good, if it didn’t have the texture of a wad of gum that got dropped in the sand.”

Even as he complained, his hand snaked around her back and her ribs melted into her lungs as he peered down into her eyes.

She tried to snicker, but it came out as more of a gasp. “They are rather seedy. Come on, it’s just around this corner now.” 

“This,” she said, “Is my favorite bench in America.” She smiled to herself as she let the peacefulness and significance of this spot wash over her. It was a beautiful summer evening; the dusky sunset cast pale orange tones into the sharp points of Draco’s face and over the ripples of the pond, reminding her of a Monet painting. Her heart swelled; nothing had ever felt so right to her than to be here with him, in this place, and at this moment. Her essence was practically singing.

He stared at the bench for a moment. “It’s… a regular garden bench. Not even a cushion to save your backside.”

“Yes, but I’ve spent a lot of time on it. So much time that when I come here, I feel like I can almost reach out and touch all the past and future versions of myself. Like when you leave a muggle television on pause for too long and the picture gets burned into the screen.”

“That’s something that happens? Interesting.” He sat down upon the bench with an aristocratic flourish. After a moment, he began groping at the empty air next to him. “Nope, don’t feel you here. I think you’ll have to actually sit next to me. Just so I can get the full effect.”

“Right, that’s why.” Hermione’s heart flitted like a hummingbird as she sidled up next to him on the worn wooden slats. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“You know, what you are saying about this bench reminds me of something, though it can’t possibly be what you mean. You always hated divination.”

Hermione snorted. It felt appropriate that she was experiencing a pseudo-form of deja-vu that had nothing to do with her essence and everything to do with the conversation she’d had with Ginny on this subject so long ago. “Essences and divination are not related. Not even a little bit.”

Draco raised a pale eyebrow. “I honestly don’t know that much about it. It always seemed like mystical mumbo-jumbo to me.”

Her cheeks pinkened. “It’s not mumbo-jumbo. It’s just that most wizards aren’t very connected with it, so it’s widely misunderstood. Remember when I wrote to you about the time-turner in third year?”

“The absolutely irresponsible decision to issue one to a Hogwarts student? How could I forget?”

“Well, the prolonged use of it had an effect on my connection with my essence. So I feel it more strongly than most people.”

“Hmmmm.” Draco ran his nose along her jawline. “Do continue.”

“Anyway, I feel more connected to it out here. This spot has significance to me now because of all the time I’ve spent here pondering… everything.” Everything like letting him go. Everything like how much she had missed him after she had. Everything, which all seemed to lead to this one overpowering moment, this golden point on her timeline. 

“And what is your essence telling you right now?” His nose had now stopped its wandering to touch the tip of hers as he stared into her eyes. She whimpered. 

“If you don’t want me to kiss you, you should say so.” His voice was a low growl that set fire to her lips before his mouth even reached them. 

Her heart screamed in ecstasy as his lips moved gently against hers, then became fierce and hungry as he pulled her impossibly closer until she was seated sideways in his lap. 

After minutes, or perhaps hours, she pulled back to lose herself in the liquid silver of his eyes. They stared at her in open adoration as she ran her thumb over his cheekbones. She felt like she’d been waiting her entire life for this moment; this collision of herself with him, and now here she was, lips tingling and heart racing in his arms. 

It was everything she’d imagined, all those nights on the run when she’d run her fingers over his handwriting in their journals as if she were caressing his face. All the whispers from her heart that she’d shoved into a jar after she’d broken things off when he was in jail. It was him. It had always been him. 

Guilt ripped through her chest and settled in her stomach. She dropped her hand and looked down at her lap.

“My essence told me—way back when we were first getting to know each other in sixth year. But I was scared. I couldn’t handle knowing that—that—and then I ruined everything. I don’t even know if it’s true anymore.”

Draco’s eyebrows squeezed together as he reached for her face and turned it up to meet his again. “Let’s start that again. What did your essence tell you that you scared you so much?”

She ducked her head so her cheek rested against his chest. His hands rubbed soothing circles into her shoulders. “It told me that—” she cringed into his shirt, breathing in the lingering salty smell from the ocean air, “—we were going to get married.”

Draco pulled back and looked at her thoughtfully. “Is that why you were always so terrified of getting close to me?”

“I just—I was scared of the deep connection I felt with you. I was scared of what would happen when it was severed.”

“It was never severed, you know, on my end. When you did what you did, it felt like you had stomped on my heart. But after I stared at it, bloody and beating on the concrete prison floor for a few months, I eventually had to find it within myself to pick it up and put it back. When I did, I found that it was still beating for you. Always for you.”

He pressed another light kiss to her lips, sending a jolt of fire down her spine. “I love you, Hermione. I’ve loved you for years. I love you even though you were too scared to accept it. I will patiently love you until you remember that you love me back.”

“Oh, Draco.” She reverently ran her thumb over his cheek. “I already do. I’m not sure that I ever did forget, not really. I actually feel a little bit guilty about all the guys I kept leading on while you were away.”

Draco’s smile threatened to spill out over the sharp edges of his face. “Is that so?”

Hermione’s mouth pulled into a grimace. “I don’t think I ever told you, because I’m terrified it will go to your head—”

“Oh, you have to tell me now. There’s no backsies on a statement like that.”

“Well, I’m afraid that after I kissed Josh for the first time, I may have collapsed into a sobbing mess on the floor as soon as he was gone because he wasn’t you.”

The entirely unflattering sound from Draco’s throat as he tried to choke down his laughter brought a smile to Hermione’s face.

“In fact, I was mentally comparing every single date to you. They always came up lacking.”

“Well, that’s lucky. Perhaps the fates were on my side, after all—I really should thank them for placing a long string of losers in your path to ensure you’d make it back to me.”

“Sure, right after they threw you in Azkaban despite playing a significant part in the fall of Voldemort.”

“Yeah, I suppose they did do that.” He squeezed her tighter to his chest. “But I’ve got you back, now.”

“Yes, you do.” She leaned forward until her lips brushed up against his with her whisper, “I love you. So much. I always have, and I always will.” 

If she had more to say, it was quickly forgotten as the deep song of the bullfrogs drowned out the soft sounds of dancing lips well into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, I am so excited that this moment finally happened! 
> 
> Big beta hugs to SilverInk.IvoryQuill and Bex for their help with this chapter
> 
> And, as always, big thank yous to all of my readers, and for all of your lovely thoughts in the comments. They mean the world to me.
> 
> In case you missed it last week, there's a bonus chapter called "I Won't Feel a Thing" up on my page, from Draco's POV.


	35. Chapter 35

“Crap. Crap-crap-crap-crap-crap.” Hermione’s hands pressed against either side of her forehead as she stared over her sofa at Theo.

“I didn’t know that was even possible! Why would they do that?”

Theo’s mouth set in a grim line. “Apparently your ex-boyfriend has connections.”

“It’s about the knuckle sandwich, isn’t it? How did he even manage it so quickly? It’s been what, a whole day since the incident?.”

“What on earth is a knuckle sandwich?”

“It’s—nevermind. Josh must have provoked him on purpose. That slimy little—”

“Hermione.” Theo put his hands on her shoulders, causing her progress in pacing a hole into her living room’s hardwood to come to a halt. “It’s not your fault. And Draco has connections, too— we’ve already got a lawyer looking into it. Worst case scenario, the international floo is blocked for a couple of months, then the probation ends and we get it back up and running.”

Hermione moaned and sunk into the couch. “What about you and Ginny? This affects you, too.”

Theo shrugged. “I’m a mature—”

Hermione scoffed.

“Fine. I’m a grown wizard. I think I can handle it.” He pulled Hermione close for a brief hug. “I have to go now—it’s 7:57, and the connection’s due to be severed at 8 PM. I really don’t want to take the long way home.” 

“Ok, just—ok. Tell Draco I’m sorry.”

Theo raised his eyebrows at her as he stepped into her fireplace. “Tell him yourself.” He was gone with a puff of green smoke.

_Deep breaths, Hermione: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5._ She sank to the floor of the room and put her elbows on her knees. This was temporary. This was not the same as last time. 

Her breathing increased and she fought to keep it under control. “Oohhhhh but I don’t do this well. I don’t do well with separation. I couldn’t handle it before, and I am going to mess things up again. People should not trust me with things in general; I clearly cannot handle them.” 

She closed her eyes and deliberately breathed in to the count of five. “No. I can do hard things. This is not a big deal. I can handle this minor setback.”  
As the blurriness surrounding her vision cleared, she noticed the soft glow of her necklace shining through the fabric of her shirt where it was tucked.

With a steadying breath, she marched into her bedroom and pulled the journal out from under her pillow.

**Don’t freak out, but I think we have a problem.**

_No kidding. I’m so sorry. I should have seen this coming._

**Why are you apologizing? I’m the one with actual blood on my hands.**

Hermione sighed and flopped down onto her comforter. If he had to go back to jail because of this…

“Hermione!” Ginny ran breathlessly into the room. “I just heard. Can you believe it?”

“Unfortunately, I can. I sure wish I would have noticed the inner jerkface hidden behind Josh’s nice-boy exterior. It would have saved everyone a lot of grief.”

The box springs of the mattress bounced as Ginny plopped down next to her friend. “Well, you live, you learn. Lots of boys turn into idiots when they can’t have something they want.” She pierced Hermione with her sharp brown eyes. “How are you holding up? Not taking the next train to crazy-town, are you?”

Screaming into her pillow, it turned out, did nothing to abate Hermione’s growing frustration. She slammed the pillow into the mattress with excessive force. “I don’t understand it. If we are fated to be together, why is the universe doing everything it possibly can to keep us apart? It just doesn’t add up.”

“You know what I think?”

“Obviously not. But you’re going to tell me, aren’t you?”

“I think you’re looking at this all the wrong way. How exactly do essences work? You can feel that Draco is your future because… he is your future. Not because fate or time itself somehow decided he will be, but because you, Hermione, are going to decide to marry him. Future you spends many years of life with him, and that eternal part of yourself senses that.

“The future doesn’t care what is happening right now. It’s not messing with your timeline. It’s not forcing your hand. It just… is.” Ginny straightened invisible wrinkles in Hermione’s bedspread. “And I think you should stop worrying about it and let your heart feel what it feels.”   
Ginny nodded towards the soft glow of Hermione’s pendant. “Go on, then—I’m sure you have a lot to talk about.”

Ginny rose from Hermione’s bed and crossed the room. She shut the door tightly behind her without a backward glance. 

Hermione reached for her pen and gripped it with determination. She had been to the bottom of this chasm. She had walked the valleys of guilt and loneliness caused by her fear of heartbreak—her fear of everything falling apart. For too long she had second-guessed everything about her relationship with Draco. It had been the wrong time. She was too scared. They would just end up heartbroken.

What had all of her careful restraint given her? Hadn’t her heart broken anyway? 

The well-worn pages flittered in her hands as she flipped them to find today’s conversation.

**You still there, love? Haven’t been eaten by the snipes, have you?**

_Sorry. Got interrupted by an international Quidditch player. You know how they are—doggedly relentless._

**I hate this. I don’t want to be here, reaching out to you through the cold pages of a book. I just got you back.**

_Thanks, Dumbledore._

**Yes, if only we’d known this was his master plan from the beginning. Make me fall desperately in love with you only to have fate stop repeatedly on my heart.**

_What would you do, if you were here?_

She could almost see the pale eyebrow rising towards his hairline, even from thousands of miles away. 

**Where are you?**

_Curled up under my comforter with Crookshanks._

**I want you to take a walk.**

_You want me to what?_

**Put on your raincoat. Grab your journal. Walk down to that bench you like so much. When you’re curled up on the shabby wooden seat, staring out over the murky waters and listening to the bullfrogs serenade you under the dusky sky, let me know. I’ll be waiting.**

Hermione’s heart pounded against her ribs as she rushed out of the front door, her raincoat draped over her arm. It was a beautiful night; the air was thick with the songs of crickets and the smell of wet earth, though no moisture fell from the sky. 

She had barely taken two steps off her front porch towards the verdant woods when a loud crack sounded immediately behind her. She whirled on her heel and got a faceful of tiger lilies and baby's breath.

Her feet stumbled backward as her sneezes attempted to propel the pollen out of her system. “Josh. Achoo! What in Merlin’s name?”

Josh pointed the ugly bouquet towards her. “Hermione! I was hoping to find you here. Obviously, since this is your house. I mean—” He paused, taking in her raincoat and walking boots. “Where are you going?”

Hermione’s teeth ground together. “For a walk. Goodbye, Josh. Should have changed those stupid wards.” The tread of her boots left deep imprints in the damp soil as she stomped out towards the treeline. 

Josh jogged after her. The jolt of his arm landing heavy on her shoulder sent a wave of fury through her mind. “Wait. I never got a chance to tell you. I regret ending things with you. I want to give us another try, now that things are different.”

Hermione’s shoulders shook, with anger or laughter, she wasn’t sure. “And you thought getting my boyfriend banished from the country would be a good way to soften me up?” 

She spun on her heel to face him. “Did you not get the hint, when I kept brushing you off, that I wasn’t interested? You had to go on and do everything in your power to destroy what I had? Did you think that getting rid of Draco would magically spark my interest in you?”

“I—I just thought-”

“Well, you thought wrong! I. Am. Not. Interested. Not even if Draco never gets to come back, which is a possibility thanks to your underhanded scheming. Now, if you’ll excuse me—”

Her rage boiled over when he dared to grip her bicep to prevent her trek into the woods. Her wand flew from her holster into her hand as she spun to point it inches from his nose. “Drop your hand.”

He hesitated, and she was all out of patience. He didn’t even blink before her hex hit him square in the chest, propelling him backward until he collided with the front of her house with a thunk.

“Don’t let the door hit you on your way out!” she called over her shoulder as she sprinted off towards her spot by the pond.

As the light from her house slowly became filtered out by the shadowy trees, she slowed her pace and let her breath catch up with her. Calming thoughts—she was going to think calming thoughts. She wasn’t going to let that idiot ruin the very nice time she had been having with her notebook. 

When she reached her bench, its soothing aura enveloped her and she sighed at the intensity of it. She settled her raincoat over the damp wooden slats and leaned back with her nose in the air. 

_I can feel you here. I can smell the undertones of cedarwood in your cologne and feel the heat of your fingers on my cheekbones._

**Are you sure you’re not just smelling the woods?**

_This is a spruce and evergreen forest. Not a cedar for miles._

**I’m only teasing. How can I doubt your essence, when it’s been telling you exactly what I always wanted to hear?**

_And what is that?_

**Ironic isn’t it, that of the two of us, you’re the one who has received the most reassurance of our relationship, and yet you are the one who is the least sure.**

_Maybe I’m not quite as unsure as I was before._

**What’s this? Have my devilishly roguish kissing skills been the thing to win you over at last?**

Hermione covered her mouth as she giggled.

_It was pretty convincing._

She wrapped her arms around herself and stared out at the still waters of the pond. 

**What day is it?**

_It’s July 6th. Can you believe it was only yesterday that you were here with me in this sacred spot?_

**It seems like it’s been ages already. I’m not sure how I’ll survive for two months. I can’t even get a portkey out there; my travel privileges have been completely revoked.**

Pain tore through her chest as the reality sunk in. She wouldn’t be able to portkey to London, either—the waiting period to obtain a portkey out of America was at least 12 weeks, unless you knew someone in MACUSA or had an international travel fast-track pass.

_Oh, Draco._

**Don’t worry. I have an idea of how to keep ourselves busy.**

**April is a lovely time of year, don’t you think?**

_I… yes. The rhododendrons are lovely in the spring._

**That would give us, what, nine months? That’s not a lot of time to get everything up to my mother’s standards, but if we really push ourselves it should be sufficient.**

_I’m afraid to ask._

**After you read this message, I want you to close your eyes. Close them, count backward from thirty or do whatever it is you do to connect with your essence. When you feel it, when you can taste my tongue on your lips, you can open your eyes again.**

With trembling fingers, she folded her hands over the page and did as he asked. As soon as she began to feel for that steady, sure part of herself she was hit with a blast of overwhelming love. This was what she had been searching for. With the confidence that flooded her senses, all of her doubts and fears wilted like a daisy on a dry summer day. Her eyes flew open to confirm for themselves the words she already knew would be written in his sure, steady hand.

**We could have a spring wedding. You’ll be so caught up in planning every detail, the two months will fly by and I’ll be flooing into your living room again to sample cake flavors and choose the perfect shade of scarlet for your bouquet.**

**I’ll ask you again, properly, later. But for now, will you indulge me?**

_You do realize that Seattle is terribly rainy in the springtime._

**Well, we’ll just have to erect an outdoor tent, then.**

_Or just choose an indoor venue._

**Absolutely not. I am marrying you in our spot. The magic demands it.**

Warmth flooded Hermione’s heart like light from the sun. Their spot. She supposed it was their spot, now; perhaps it had always been their spot, but she had been too out of touch with herself to know it.

_It’ll have to be a small wedding, then. There’s not a lot of room here for seating._

**Nah, we’ll just use a magical portable tent. They’re bigger on the inside.**

The magic surrounding Hermione sang; her essence radiated confident joy at the surprising turn this day had taken. Yes, this felt right. This was exactly where she was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank yous to my betas, Chandlure Trainez and Bex, for their help on this chapter.
> 
> And to my readers... you guys, I am a little bit sad that our journey with this story is coming to an end. There's just one more chapter (the epilogue) after this one. It's been wonderful to spend these months with you all, and thank you so much for all of your support. It means the world to me.


	36. Epilogue

“Aaarrrghh! What is it about paperwork that reduces everyone to the pace of a sloth?” Hermione’s sensible bowl of oatmeal rattled as she dropped her journal onto the table. 

“I take it that MACUSA did not approve Draco’s travel documents, then.” Ginny was not having sensible oatmeal for breakfast. She was inhaling her third cup of coffee as she tied up the laces on her Quidditch uniform. 

“I was so sure they were going to get it pushed through today.” Hermione pouted. “I know in the grand scheme of things, another week or so isn’t such a big deal, but I’m tired of waiting. The entirety of our relationship has been spent watching the clock, waiting for the blessed hour of our reunion. I’m so ready to never wait again.”

The soft hissing sound of water flowing from the kitchen sink, splashing over Ginny’s scarlet coffee mug reminded Hermione that she’d better finish eating if she wanted to make it to school on time. 

“Are you coming to the match tonight?” Ginny asked. “Going to be a big one— we’re playing the Savannah Swamp Creatures. Chad and Joey will be there.”

Hermione shot her a loaded glance. “As long as it’s just them. I don’t want to deal with any exes today.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey Draco. Keep me company. Ginny convinced me to watch her match and the wonder-twins keep going on about the airspeed velocity of an unladen broomstick._

Hermione stared out over the sunny (for once) pitch. Flashes of turquoise and kelly green quidditch robes cut through the late September air. She tapped her pen on the journal impatiently. Why was it taking so long for him to reply?

**Sorry, love. It’s my cousin’s birthday today and I’m a bit distracted.**

_Your cousin from France?_

“YEEEEAAAAAHHHH! Seattle Sirens, Sodo Mojo, knock that bludger into HIS PIE HOLE!” Chad accidentally knocked Hermione’s ballpoint pen onto the floor of the stands as he jumped to his feet and waved a giant turquoise foam finger in the air. 

“Joey! Can you kindly control your brother—nevermind.” 

Twin sets of hands were presently engaged in an elaborate dance of high-fives and fist bumps. Hermione sighed. “Americans.”

It took her a few minutes of crawling around on a concrete floor littered with peanut shells before she finally spied the silver handle poking out from under Joey’s sports backpack. When she finally settled back in her seat and popped open the journal, there was still no response.

Her foot tapped out an inaudible yet impatient rhythm against the ground. Finally, words appeared.

**Yes, they’ve come to the Manor to celebrate, seeing as my international travel pass is still under review.**

_Any word on that? I’m not sure I can stand much more waiting. I just need you to be here._

**Not too much longer. I promise.**

A sharp elbow in Hermione’s ribs made her jump out of her stadium seat and glare at whichever twin was on her right. Joey had his finger extend in front of him towards the enchanted projection screen used to display team scores and ridiculous traditional American songs. 

She squinted at the screen. That looked like--oh, no. 

Her own bushy hair and annoyed expression was blown up a hundred times the normal size and glaring out over the cheering crowd. 

“It’s the kiss cam.” Joey waggled his eyebrows at her.

“It won’t move on until you give in,” Chad added.

Twin beach-combed hairdos started closing in on either side of her face as she threatened to permanently silence the stadium with her scowl. 

“Ouch!” 

“Hey!”

Accidental magic fizzled on the surface of her cheeks where she had shocked the intruder's lips for their audacity. 

“Serves you right,” she said, smirking to herself as she glanced back down to the open journal. 

_You’re missing out on all the fun. Chad and Joey just kissed me in front of thousands of people. It’ll be in the papers tomorrow._

But there was no reply. Not for five minutes. Not for twenty minutes. Not even an hour later when the crowd erupted in ear-splitting jubilance when the Sonic’s seeker caught the snitch and won the match. 

Hermione had never seen anything like it. Strangers were hugging each other and chanting team cheers in unison as they gathered in small circles on the grass of the Quidditch pitch. Evidently, this had been an important match. 

A curtain of red hair was floating towards her, riding on a wave of vertical arms. “Ginny? What in Merlin’s name?”

When the crowd had transported Ginny, in all her sweaty post-game glory, over to where Hermione stood bewildered next to the exuberant twins, Ginny’s feet finally hit the grass and she stood upright with an enormous grin.

“Crowd surfing, Hermione. Can you believe we’ve made the playoffs? It’s the first time Seattle’s going to have a run at The Colossal Cauldron!”

“The what?”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “The biggest game of the year! The championship!”

“Right. Well, it’s been fun, Ginny, but—”

Ginny glanced over at Hermione, grinning like she knew something. “It’s ok. You can leave now. I’ll just be at the after-party. Trust me on this one: you don’t want to be there. It’s going to be a lot more of this.” She waved her hand at a group of wizards covered in silver and teal face paint and clinking together half-empty bottles of Firewhisky.

Hermione did not need telling twice. The apparition point was conveniently located just outside the massive stadium doors. She twisted on her heel, and then let her shoulders slump in relief as her ears rang from the sudden lack of raucous ambiance. This was one of her favorite things about the cottage--the peaceful quiet of the forest that was always ready to greet her. 

After breathing in the musty night air for a moment or two, her eyelids fluttered open only to close again in several rapid blinks at the small square of paper pressed against her front door. She lifted her fingers to pluck the sticky note from the wood grain and bring it to her nose. She squinted at it through the darkness.

**Put on your coat. You’re going for a walk.**

A ball of molten emotion swirled under her ribs as she rushed through the front door to deposit her bag onto the living room couch before heading back out into the star-studded night. She was already wearing her coat.

She held her wand out for a moment, ready to cast a Lumos, before thinking better of it and tucking it into her holster instead. It was a clear night, and the moon and stars were casting just enough light over the canopy of pine boughs to light her way. Besides, the light from her wand was sure to dim the trail of dimly shimmering wood pixies, spaced every five feet like a trail of breadcrumbs through the blanket of moss and ferns.

As the house grew smaller behind her, she noticed one of the pixies illuminating her favorite path was holding a neon pink note. Tiny sparking wings fluttered forward towards Hermione’s nose as she squinted at the creature’s daisy petal skirt. She gently pulled the note from the pixies’ outstretched hands.

Hermione, ever since that blasted, blessed night at The Three Broomsticks, my heart has known that it belonged to you.

Hermione swallowed hard and carefully tucked the note into the pocket of her raincoat next to the first one. She stepped heavily down the trail again, scanning the line of fairy lights for another message. 

**I can still feel you in my arms, the way you fit between them on that Halloween night outside the Shrieking Shack. It was the first time I really got to hold you, and the memory of it is seared into my flesh.**

She smiled. That same night, he had confided in her about the task Voldemort had given him. What a monumental act of faith it had been. 

**Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had just ignored what your mouth was saying and listened to your eyes instead--If I had kissed you like my heart demanded.**

She did laugh at that. She could hardly remember what her reasons were at the time. Oh, right-- the war. She shook her head at herself. It seemed so silly now.

**Of course, any tiny change in the timeline would have risked the happy ending that I have somehow managed to con out of the fates. Those meddling old biddies sure did do their best to prevent it, didn’t they?**

She was almost there. The little pond that the bench overlooked was just around the next twist in the dirt path. 

**When those guards tore you away from me after the final battle, I was afraid you would be lost to me forever. Now that I finally have you back, I intend to make sure we never have to be apart again.**

Her feet could no longer hold to a walking pace. She could feel who was waiting for her around that last blackberry bush, and her heart was begging her to hurry. She didn’t even take pause to notice the way the light from the wood pixies sparkled off of the rippling of the pond, or the music playing softly in the background; she ran straight into his open arms and clung to him like he was the last lifejacket on a sinking ship. 

“Yes! I will.” She peppered kisses over his cheeks, lips, and on his temples next to his wide eyes.

“You will? I haven’t even asked you the question yet.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and paused her affectionate assault to take a step back. “Well?”

“Merlin, woman. Patience is a virtue.” He scowled. “This is not working out at all how I planned it. I’m afraid you’ve thrown off my groove.” 

Air whistled through his lungs as he attempted to regain some semblance of grace. “Right, then. Hermione, I can’t imagine spending another day without seeing your beautiful face, without those outrageous curls. It’s time to give your essence what it wants.” He pulled a blue velvet box from the pocket of his tailored suit jacket and dropped to his knee. “Will you marry me?”

The box popped open to reveal a beautiful heart-shaped blue diamond set on a simple silver band. “Just like my enchanted necklace.” 

Draco stood and slid the ring onto her finger. He lifted her hand up to his chin and kissed her knuckles, just below the symbol that would tie them together for the rest of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that concludes this story. I hope all of you enjoyed reading it, and I appreciate all of your support on this crazy journey. If you loved it, leave me a note--they make my day. :)
> 
> Also, currently working on a new Dramione story, so be on the look-out for that in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> updated on Mondays and Fridays.


End file.
